Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Rise of the Minder
by Crow Reaper
Summary: In each generation arose a new Slayer but unknown to many the Watcher's council had in the past centuries assigned a warrior that would protect the community should a Slayer die that warrior is the Minder. Ever since the abolishment of Minders in the past century a new Minder would be assigned his name is Daniel Revils.


**Revils**

**The Minder**

**(Characters)**

Daniel Revils

DOB: 20/11/1977

Blood Type: A positive

Nationality: French/British

Height: 5.9

Weight: 106 lbs

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Green

Aliases: Alex, Danny, Danny-boy, Sega boy, Sonic

Relatives: Piere Revils (Father) deceased

Charlotte Revils (Mother) deceased

Corey Hendrickson (Uncle) unknown

Friends:

Buffy Summers,

Rupert Giles, Angel,

Joyce Summers,

Dawn Summers,

Faith Lehane,

Oz,

Dingoes ate my baby (members)

Spike (on and off friendship),

Willow Rosenberg,

Xander Harris,

Tara Maclay,

Cordelia Chase,

Anya Jenkins,

Andrew Wells,

Nadine Calvet (student),

Kate Lockley (student),

Justine Cooper (student),

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce,

Charles Gunn,

Winifred Burkle (rivals),

Connor,

Lorne,

Harriet Simmons,

Marcie Ross(reformed),

Robin Wood,

Kendra Young,

Jenny Calender,

Gwen Raiden

Enemies:

Ethan Rayne,

Tibalius,

Riley Finn,

Mayor Wilkins,

The Initiative,

Adam,

Maggie Walsh,

The Terrible three (Ted Bundy, Jeffery Dahmer and John Wayne Gacy),

Krohne,

Angelus,

Glory,

Dark Willow,

Dark Wesley,

The Trio,

The First Evil,

Caleb,

The Master,

Amy Madison (temporality),

Xander Harris (Vampire),

Warren Mears (former friend),

Parker Abrahms (disfigured),

Wolfram and Hart (Before Angel ran the LA branch),

Illyria (rivals),

Marcie Ross(deranged)

Satan,

L'une Masqué

Fighting styles: Savate, Nanquan, Gun fu and other mixed Chinese martial arts

Abilities

Expert martial artist

Superhuman strength

Superhuman agility

Superhuman reflexes

Great sense of timing

Marksmanship

Gun fighter

Swordsmanship

Expert in Engineering

Double jointed

Speaks French and English fluently and speaks Danish

Musically talented (keyboard and novelty instruments he invents.)

Sensational cook (cooks French cuisines mostly)

Weapons:

Ewiger (straight sword)

Sigmar 45 action pistols

Drachens (modified Winchester model1887 shotguns)

Adler (bolt action rifle)

MGL 140 (grenade launcher)

Throwing knives

Flashbangers

Personality: Daniel is a confident and energetic fighter but he's also reckless being risqué and daring with his methods of fighting, which would help him prevail or backfire almost meeting his demise.

Occasionally he would wisecrack and taunt his enemies before and during a fight.

Daniel is a gifted engineer who creates weapons, gadgets, devices, armour and other novelties that are beneficial to not only him but to others too. It's no question that if Daniel didn't go down the pathway of becoming a serial killer to a Minder, he could have become the next Leonardo Da Vinci. He would have revolutionised the capabilities and advancements of technology with his inventions. Others would discover Daniel did focus on other inventions for medical science and energy conservation.

Daniel speaks with a heavy southern French accent and would on occasions speak French due to his fanatical patriotism. His persona does come as awkward to some because he's a shy eater and drinks more than occasionally to medicate his insecurities.

Daniel would be labelled by many as a nerd because he's a Sega fanboy especially it's mascot Sonic the hedgehog.

He normally gets agitated when he's called Danny, mainly because people made fun of it. He much prefers being called Revils or Daniel, Daniel to his friends and to strangers and enemies he prefers Daniel.

In time after Daniel has successful opportunities to get laid came to him he would flourish a sex addiction. His sex organs would be higher functioning that of a normal humans and would increase his libido to more fetish and lurid sexual activities. Sex would become his known drawback, always thinking about intercourse before the primary mission and other important focuses that are more serious. The Scooby gang would become aware and intolerant of his sex addiction and would try to help him suppress it the best they can. They've further analysed the addiction and believe it's his evolving demonic self that's behind it. It's a contingency that the demon race Daniel happens to be linked to had an uncontrollable need to mate with other demons spreading other types of demon species.

Daniel only fights for what he thinks is right, one thing he doesn't tolerate are those that harm the innocent for entertainment and personal gain. He's compelled to help those in trouble but there have been times when he's almost gave up on having regards for humanity. Whenever there is trouble or an apocalypse Daniel would take up arms and fight. One quote Daniel always agreed with and inspired him was Ernest Hemmingway's quote "The world is a fine place and worth fighting for and I hate very much to leave it".

**Biography**

**Origin**

Daniel Alexander Revils was born in Toulouse, South France. Daniel lived a happy childhood life until he found out that his father had been discharged from the Army and the family was forced to immigrate to Britain. Daniel's uncle Corey would support him and his parents until Daniel's father was able to get a job as a truck driver.

Daniel's new social life had changed as he struggled to fit in at school where he was bullied a lot right up to his early college years. Most of the time Daniel chose to be alone and would find solitude in engineering activities and other constructional and scientific subjects.

After coming home from school one day he would hear the news that his father had died in a crash. This threw Daniel's mum off balance and she developed mental problems, which would result in her neglecting Daniel and not being able to help him with his problems he faced as a teenager. Sometimes Daniel's uncle would try to help and get Daniel's mum to start being more like a mother

again. This didn't help much and Daniel started doing most of the chores round the house and cooking for himself.

After only one and a half years at college doing an engineering course he dropped out after being tormented and abused by the other students. Daniel went into a deep depression; he started contemplating plans to move back to France.

He ran away from home and on through his journey he was assaulted by a group of yobs that mugged him and left him penniless. Battered and bruised he staggered into an abandoned factory and contemplated suicide. Just before he made the crucial moment he was stopped by a voice, which claimed to be Satan. He offered Daniel the chance to take revenge on those who wronged him by granting him demonic power. After not much hesitation Daniel accepted and was infused with demonic power, which fuelled his hatred of those who abused him and the yobs who recently assaulted and robbed him.

Invigorated by his newfound power he rampaged through the streets to find the yobs and he relentlessly slaughtered them. After enjoying the aftertaste of revenge he was offered a mission by Satan to lead his armies to attack earth after spilling the blood of many more victims, which would open a hellmouth. Daniel accepted without thinking about the consequences and so begun Daniel's infamous killing spree.

After two years of killing when almost enough blood was spilt to open a hellmouth to lead Satan's armies and invade Earth. Three angels summoned Daniel and relieved him from Satan's ascendancy and presence. While in their care and tutelage they rehabilitated his corrupted and tortured soul and enlightened him to not give up on his fellow humans and learn how to deal with his problems the right way.

Daniel woke up and found himself in a high security prison cell where it was obvious the police captured him. After countless days of isolation in his cell, a man who was a member of the Watchers council visited him. He offered Daniel a chance for freedom by taking up the duty as a Minder. He was to assist a Slayer, a female warrior who fights vampires and the forces of darkness. He was to prevent her death and be the community's substitute slayer if she died and a new slayer is trained to take her place.

Daniel accepts and the arrangements have been made for him to be transferred to Sunnydale, California where his new occupation will be based. Already still possessing his demonic strength and abilities Daniel trains under a special programme the Watchers council devised for him. He was warned that although his powers are potentially superior compared to the Slayer, he must not use it as often as it could result in him becoming corrupted by darkness again.

Sunnydale

On the big day when he was ready to be transported to the United States, associates of the Watchers council escorted Daniel. Daniel arrived in Sunnydale and was enrolled in Sunnydale high school and was introduced to his new guardian. His guardian was Rupert Giles who was a friend to Daniel's family and has known Daniel when he was a teenager. Giles not only supports Daniel but trains him and teach him about vampires and other variations of the Forces of Darkness.

After Daniel settles down and enjoys his new life, he begins his first day at school where Giles introduces Buffy to Daniel.

Their first encounter goes sociably well but Buffy doesn't like the idea too much of Daniel working close to her. Buffy underestimates Daniel's potential and cannot imagine him as the fighting type who'd last long in a fight. Buffy is surprised when Daniel gets into a fight on his first day with jocks that find amusement in picking on freshmen. They expected Daniel to be weak and easily agitated and would try getting his attention by throwing a football at Daniel. Daniel would sense it and catch it in time then throw it back with a friendly smile. After a while they throw it at him again with Daniel catching it and calling out to them he doesn't want to play but they ignore his plea and throw it again. Again Daniel catches it and gives them signs of agitation and annoyance and shouts firmly at them to stop it. The jocks throw it again and instead of catching it he unleashes a blow that punctures the ball. Daniel looks angry at the jocks who looked shocked on what they saw and remain silent as do many who saw what Daniel did.

When lessons begin again the jocks confront Daniel and rebuke him for destroying their ball. They draw the first blood by trying to push him at first and one gets him in a chocker hold. Daniel is consumed by anger and explodes almost killing them but Buffy breaks up the fight.

During the rest of the first day Buffy lets Daniel tag along with her and introduces him to her other friends so he can keep out of trouble.

On the first night Buffy and Daniel go vampire hunting together, Buffy shows Daniel some basics in vampire hunting, which Daniel goes along with.

Later during the night Revils wanted to go individual and especial with vampire hunting so he designs some special unique pistols. After so many weeks of experimenting to create a special kind of bullets that are incendiary and would destroy the vampire heart, he succeeds in inventing the first prototypes. This shocks Buffy when Daniel uses them for the first time on a vampire and other vampires that intervened. Revils smiles at her with conceit as Buffy disapproves of Daniel's method of killing vampires. This does lead Buffy to have some negative opinions about Daniel but regardless she still treats him as a friend and does accept him as a sidekick.

Shortly after they are properly acquainted Buffy introduces Daniel to her boyfriend Angel. Despite Daniel's developing romantic interests in Buffy, they both become good friends.

Overtime Daniel tries to find ways he can maintain a friendship with Buffy despite his growing feelings for her. He knew what the consequences could be if he was forced to deal with rejection from Buffy.

Daniel would not always fight side to side with Buffy but sometimes does fight alone but would ensure Buffy's safety without having to monitor her every hour of every day.

Daniel knew what he was fighting for and believed it was all worth it to give him a purpose in life and fight for justice.

**Aftermath**

The days that go by Daniel proceeds to invent new weapons and devices to combat the Forces of Darkness. He accompanies Buffy on some missions and sometimes does his own solo missions.

Giles continues to support Daniel as later on Daniel sees Giles as a father figure and even sees Buffy's boyfriend Angel as the brother he never had.

Only time will tell when Daniel can prove his worth that he can keep the Forces of Darkness at bay with the assistance of the Slayers.

What is a Minder?

Not to be confused with the other Minders who watches unstable reality fields and sees into the future.

Centuries when the line of slayers was prophesised and new Slayers would rise every generation. There was a time when the community's Slayer died and left the community vulnerable and unprotected to an attack by vampire hordes. One hero arose and fought the threat bringing their reign of terror to an end. That hero would become the first Minder that the Watchers council registered and would assign him to fight the vampires and watch over the new Slayer that was being trained and prepared.

The Minder acts as a secondary Slayer and a secondary Watcher who would devote his life to protecting the untrained Slayer and the community. Even when a Slayer is ready to take up her duties to fight Evil, the Minder must fight by her side and give up his life for her if necessary.

Minders aren't gifted with powers like Slayers are but already contain powers or fighting abilities of some kind, which qualify them for the position.

One time there was friction between Minder and Slayer when Minder Marcus Jennings would fall in love with his Slayer Rachael Burkle. If that wasn't worse friction also happened with Minder and Watcher when Rachael's Watcher Sebastian Filkins fell in love with her too. This caused a tragic outcome which got them both killed and left the community unprotected. The incident prompted the Watchers council to have second thoughts about the necessity of a Minder and giving a Slayer and Watcher therapy to ensure romantic feelings don't evolve.

In time it was hard to find a dedicated warrior who would devote his life to the Slayer who not only would be dedicated to the job but not thrive romantic feelings for his Slayer.

Only near the fall of the 20th century the Watchers council foresaw the increasing strength of Evil and knew that more than the Slayer was needed. They conjectured the need to bring back the Minders into their line of work. Daniel Revils was the first Minder after a few generations to take up the job one of the reasons being to earn his freedom.

One of the Council's worst fears happened to be when Daniel fell in love with Buffy Summers and the Council hoped the love interest wont end in inconvenience. The council were always heeded that they cannot control the feelings and emotions of anyone not even the Slayer or the Minder.

Daniel taking an interest in Buffy in a romantic way did prove convenience as it guaranteed his cooperation and loyalty to fight side by side with her. The only paranoia was if Buffy was to turn him down as a lover he would turn against her and everyone but entrusting him was a chance the council were willing to take.

Relationships/love interests and laisons

Rupert Giles

Ever since Daniel was 13, Giles used to visit the Revils as he was a close friend of Daniel's uncle. Usually both Giles and Daniel's uncle visit the Revils together, which Daniel always believed that Giles was his other uncle.

Giles would play therapist as well as playmate with Daniel as they engaged in many games together. In those days Giles was the only true friend Daniel had at the time. When he reached his later teenage years he would be receiving less visits from Giles, Daniel would feel isolated and lonely.

Giles was unaware of Daniel's infamous killing spree before he got received orders from the Watcher's council that he'll be receiving custody of Daniel. Giles was aghast, hearing about Daniel becoming a serial killer and always thought he never had the right guidance or support.

On the day Daniel would arrive from the airport, Giles was waiting for his arrival. Two stout associates of the Watcher's council escorted Daniel where Daniel would meet one of the directors of the council Quentin Travers. Travers would greet Daniel warmly by shaking his hand and then would introduce Daniel to Giles who was standing behind him. Giles smiled and saw the surprise and astonishment on Daniel's face as he rushed over to hug Giles, not expecting to meet an old acquaintance. Daniel would over greet Giles and bury his face in Giles' shoulder as Giles would show his enthusiasm and love too. Travers and his two associates would leave Giles and Daniel to celebrate their reunion; Giles and Daniel would get a coffee and something to eat before heading home.

Giles supported Daniel and gave him not only a bed to sleep in but also a workshop where he can do his engineering. They also do training together and would sometimes go out and have fun or even do vampire hunting together.

Giles is amazed by Daniel's miraculous inventions to defeat even the most power supernatural opponents. Never had Giles imagined that someone before Daniel would invent bullets capable of killing vampires. Giles would consider at times that Daniel is as powerful as the Slayer if not potentially more powerful even without his full demonic capabilities.

Even through hard times Giles had been there for Daniel to console and give him guidance, something Daniel's mother failed to do. After the first few months of living together Daniel starts seeing a father figure in Giles. Giles would become firm and strict with Daniel if he did wrong and Daniel would obediently halt his wrongful doings. Even if Daniel did something bad Giles would punish Daniel by relieving him of certain privileges and sending him to his room. Daniel respected and accepted his punishments from Giles and did learn from them.

When Buffy died and Daniel withdrew himself from the Scooby gang out of guilt, Giles tried to track Daniel. Giles postponed his plans to travel back to England to find Daniel and help him overcome his guilt of betraying Dawn and Buffy. After days of scavenging Sunnydale, Giles found Daniel unconscious at Buffy's grave with a bottle of wine clenched in his hand. Giles ran over to Daniel and shakes him by the shoulders trying to get a response but Daniel would only groan. Relieved that Daniel was still alive, Giles would carry Daniel back to Buffy's home to recover from his alcoholic illness. Giles would run a shower to hydrate Daniel and help him regain consciousness. Daniel begun to open his eyes and see Giles looking at him with joy as Giles tries to communicate with him. Daniel heard words from Giles but only in a low volume feeling that his hearing had not fully recovered. With Giles hovering over him, Daniel asked where he was and Giles would serenely answer that he was home. Giles hugged Daniel close to his chest as Daniel sobbed by sniffing repeatedly. Daniel confesses to Giles the main reason why he betrayed Buffy and Dawn to Glory. He mentioned it was to do with the confrontation he had with Riley when Riley discovered about Daniel's hidden secret about being in love with Buffy. Daniel would continue the story how guilty he felt after he gave Glory effective information and how she would later seduce him to her side again. Giles understood how weak-minded Daniel was and took Daniel's confession as a onetime betrayal Giles could forgive. Giles thought about if Daniel was to induce another act of betrayal if it meant he could not be trusted and means he must be killed. The idea of Giles having to kill Daniel to preserve the safety of mankind and put an end to Daniel's misery, made Giles cry too. Daniel was put into bed by Giles and was further hydrated with a moist rag on his forehead to soothe the headaches. Not only was Daniel recovering from the hangover but also the depression he suffered because of his betrayal he found hard to forgive himself for and the likelihood that he can't have Buffy.

Giles went downstairs to discuss Daniel's condition and also tries to convince Dawn about how much Daniel regrets his deception. Dawn takes Giles' words into account and understands what Daniel was going through at the time. Dawn would head upstairs to tend to Daniel and have a small talk with Daniel. Giles would stand by the door eavesdropping on Dawn and Daniel and would overhear Dawn say that she forgives him. Giles smiles and walks off satisfied that Dawn has given Daniel the chance he deserves.

When Willow created a spell that causes everyone in the Scooby gang to forget who they. This causes chaos between the gang and puts them in mortal danger when they come under attack by a group of vampires. When the spell is broken and the gang realise it was the work of Willow, Tara would break up with Willow for breaking her promise not to use magic for a week.

Giles who was overcome with grief would leave Sunnydale and head back to England without saying his byes to Daniel. Daniel would hear about Giles leaving and would rush to the airport to see Giles off and wish him luck. When Daniel raced to the airport and reached the gate where Giles' flight was he realised it was too late. He watched despairingly Giles' plane take off in the sky. Daniel dropped down to his knees and mentally broke down causing disturbance in the airport with the people that surrounded him. For the night Daniel spent a night in hospital for the nervous breakdown causing him to become mute for a few days. Feeling alone and isolated from the Scooby gang because they were dealing with their own problems, Daniel was left vulnerable to be approached by Ethan Rayne who would seduce him to Chaos.

Ethan would continuously convince Daniel that Giles and the others have abandoned him. His last proof that would win Daniel's full allegiance was when he showed Giles consoling Willow who had recovered from her madness. Daniel would overhear his words of love and affection for Willow and suggesting he takes her back to England with him. Ethan then asks Daniel why Giles didn't come for him and wouldn't take him along too. Daniel feeling heartbroken and betrayed would then curse his former allies and then would pledge his loyalty to Ethan.

Giles would be unaware of Daniel's plans to destroy all human life on the face of the earth. Buffy who was able to dissuade Daniel and was able to reason with him, swore she would keep it between herself and Daniel.

Giles was reunited with Daniel when he returned to Sunnydale as they engage in an overenthusiastic embrace. Being concerned about Daniel's absence, Giles questioned where Daniel had been. Daniel answered he decided to have a break in LA to escape from his troubles. Giles would have scolded him like any Watcher would for a Minder abandoning his duty but Giles respected Daniel's right for a vacation. When Giles gathered and assembled the Potential Slayers that were available he would assign Daniel to guard them. Giles would ascertain Daniel's new duty to be the toughest assignment yet to not guard one Slayer but an army of them. Daniel confided he could protect the Slayers and would do his best to appease his mentor.

On the day when the final battle takes place, Giles and Daniel discussed about the assault Daniel will carry out on the Bringers. Before Daniel sets off on what could be his last battle, Giles blessed and regarded him as the group's ace in the hole. Daniel smiles at Giles for his kind and supportive words as they both give each other a hug for luck before heading to their positions.

When Spike would conclude the attack by using the amulet to destroy Sunnydale along with the Bringers, Daniel made his escape. Giles drove the bus that carried the survivors out of Sunnydale that was caving in as many were concerned about Daniel's status. To their surprise an explosion erupted from the ground and out of the dust emerged Daniel as everyone cheered for Daniel's survival.

Once safe from peril and everyone was behind the borders of Sunnydale, everyone including Giles would crowd round Daniel congratulating him. Giles was able to have his words with Daniel and express his relief and appreciation for Daniel's effort and determination. He would acknowledge and acclaim him as why a Slayer, Potential Slayers and communities need Minders. Daniel thanked everyone for their gratefulness and would bid them all farewell. Giles requested that Daniel would visit him again and Daniel responded that he promised they will have a rendezvous some time. Daniel rode off on his motorcycle into the distance with Giles watching him smiling and wishing him the best.

During Daniel's journeys after Sunnydale he is still occasionally visited by Giles as they go out for drinks together and socialise. Giles would give Daniel new assignments and missions to aid the reformed Scooby gang's crusade to fight the Forces of Darkness.

One fateful night Daniel would hear the shocking news that Giles is dead and his new form's whereabouts is unknown. Daniel made a new dedication in his life that he would find Giles and they'll be reunited once again like father and son.

Later on Daniel would receive news that Giles was resurrected but in a different form. Being indifferent to details he prompted to destine himself to meet up with Giles.

Giles has always been a father to Daniel after the unfortunate death of Daniel's biological father. On occasions when Daniel has misbehaved or has gone over the limits with winding the Scooby gang up Giles would be strict with Daniel and snap or yell at him.

Giles is aware that Daniel kills humans if necessary like he did when he attempted to kill Ben but let Daniel do it. He understands Daniel's reasons and beliefs that some humans are undeserving to live and to ensure the safety of the innocent he must eliminate them.

When Giles left for England without saying his byes to Daniel after the spell Willow cast on him and the Scooby gang broke, it tore Giles apart. He felt responsible for Daniel turning and being beguiled by Ethan's proposal to join him. If it was possible for him to go back in time to that event he would've taken Daniel with him and gave him further guidance and protect him from becoming influenced by the wrong people.

Someday Giles knows like any parent or guardian of any kind should, to let their child out into the world and cope with the harshness and challenges of life.

Buffy Summers

Once an ordinary teenage girl attending High school and would live her glory days as head cheerleader. Her life was turned upside down when a member from the Watcher's council presented himself to her. He told her she had a destiny and was chosen to become a warrior of great supernatural strength and agility called the Slayer. Her new responsibility and duty was to protect the world from the threat of vampires, demons and the Forces of darkness.

Initially reluctant to take on her new purpose in life she eventually grew more accepting herself as the Slayer. Buffy knew her life will never be the same when vampire attacks became more frequent.

Buffy was expelled from High school when she caused a fire when fighting vampires.

Beginning High school life all over again in Sunnydale high she would try to evade her life as the Slayer. Her first act of evading would be to mix in with the popular group lead by Cordelia Chase. She would quickly become bored of the group and would socialise with Willow Rosenburg one of the geeky students.

Buffy's reminder of her Slayer duties would confront her when the Librarian of the school's library Rupert Giles presented her with a book on Vampires. She would ignore Giles' convincement that she must resume her life as the Slayer and try to live a normal life like she had before.

With the rise of the Master the elder and overlord of all vampires, vampires were attack all over Sunnydale. Buffy would succumb to many vampire attacks and realise how serious and severe the attacks will become. With little choice to make Buffy would accept Giles as her Watcher and would patrol Sunnydale and slay vampires.

When Buffy would meet Daniel she would view another fighter who had a different agenda and view when it comes to fighting Evil.

On Daniel's first day of school after attending his first class, which is a different class than Buffy's, Giles introduces Buffy to Daniel during break time. Giles calls Daniel out from behind one of the bookshelves who slowly advances towards Buffy and Giles who were waiting for him to appear. Daniel's reaction was stunned and aback by Buffy's beautiful appearance. His eyes were fixated into Buffy's and his heart beat faster the closer he got to Buffy. He smiled at Buffy and Buffy would smile back. Giles would present Buffy and Daniel to each other as Buffy greets Daniel in a friendly and warm way offering to shake hands with Daniel. Daniel took Buffy's hand and felt a strong grip as she squeezed and shook it feeling a Slayer's strength for the first time. Buffy was informed about her getting a Minder and what the purpose of a Minder is. She made no protests about having someone fighting beside her on her patrols but she didn't see much point of a Minder.

On their first vampire hunt together Buffy was slightly repulsed by Daniel's method of killing vampires. Giles did tell her about Daniel's serial killer past and she felt paranoid about Daniel relapsing to his old ways.

One thing that has set them aloof on many occasions and almost doesn't clarify them as friends is Daniel's murder policies. Buffy has disapproved off killing humans but has sometimes considered them to be more evil than demons. Whenever Buffy has fought human adversaries and assailants she tries to resist the necessity to kill them. Buffy has confronted Daniel and argued about his need to take human life because he feels they are too sick to live. Daniel explains he doesn't consider his killings to be personal or following orders, he calls his killings salvation. More than often Daniel has referenced Ted Bundy and Aileen Wournous as killers who were unable to be rehabilitated. When the American justice system had them executed, Daniel thought that they freed them from their torture. Buffy partly agrees with why Daniel will continue to eliminate human murderers but would stop Daniel if she heard or caught him in the act.

Buffy also disapproves of Daniel's enthusiasm and reliance on firearms, especially the pistols he designed and manufactured himself. When they were both fighting vampires or any supernatural beings together, Daniel would offer Buffy one his pistols. Daniel would always forget how much Buffy doesn't like using firearms and would recall when she gave him the stern look. Buffy considered Daniel to be a coward by using his pistols on unarmed adversaries more than once. She always believed she was the more honourable fighter by using melee weapons and her bare hands. Daniel did take some words of encouragement from Buffy and started only using his pistols when necessary. This did please Buffy and she grew more accepting of having Daniel as her loyal companion.

After a few months getting to know each other Daniel becomes romantically interested in Buffy but keeps it a secret. After Angel moves to Los Angeles and it seemed he was no longer dating Buffy. Daniel waits only a few months until he tries to make his move on Buffy until she starts seeing fellow student Parker Abrahm. Having only a one night stand, Buffy would be left heartbroken and pining for Parker to take her back. Eventually Buffy came to terms with Parker's womanising activities and finally rejected Parker from her life.

Shortly after she would start seeing another man Riley Finn and after Buffy took it slow with Riley, they both became a couple. Word got out to Daniel and again was devastated when he witnessed Buffy and Riley making out.

After the end of their relationship Daniel tries to make his move but not before Spike tries to make his.

When it seemed Spike had won Buffy's heart, Buffy noticed some awkward behaviour in Daniel. She would have a talk with Daniel about him acting out and he emotionally breaks down and confesses his long pined love for her. A somewhat sympathetic Buffy explains to Daniel she does not think their relationship would work. Daniel deep down assumed it was because of his serial killer past and she cannot see past it. This almost prompts Daniel to reprise his mass murdering coming to the conclusion he cannot be forgiven for his sins.

Daniel races in grief back to his workshop to neck down a bottle of wine to try to prevent him weeping and getting rid of the lump in his throat. Only to quietly sob and look down at the bottle he held in his hand, he saw it as something that laughed at him. Assumed that a bottle would be his best consoling friend and seeing it as a sign of his worthlessness and self-destruction; he flings the bottle across the room with an angry yell. Daniel convulsed from his seat and trashed his workshop and destroyed his almost completed inventions and their blueprints.

Daniel abruptly halted when he gazed at the concept of one blueprint that was half destroyed and got an idea. The concept was an energy accelerator that Daniel originally invented to be the answer to saving the world from what would become the energy crisis. Daniel still feeling sore from the rejection from Buffy, Giles not taking him with him to England and his now inner feelings of disregarding all humanity, Daniel contemplated Armageddon. The energy accelerator device which was also half destroyed was reassembled by Daniel and planned to turn it into a doomsday device. Only knowing about Albert Einstein's splitting of the atom and the radius of destruction atomic bombs caused, Daniel could enhance the blast radius.

Daniel's phone rung and it was a call from Ethan Rayne who wanted to arrange a meeting with Daniel. Raising an evil smile and looking at the energy accelerator and blueprints, Daniel shared his plans with Ethan. Ethan became ambitious and excited about Daniel's unexplained plans he would hear about sooner.

After the call Daniel would pack the device along with the blueprints and head for the destination where he'd meet Ethan.

Subsequently to Daniel's departure Buffy arrived at Daniel's workshop that was trashed and didn't find Daniel. She was hoping to talk to him and finish talking about Daniel's love dilemma with her. Buffy searched the workshop hoping to find clues where Daniel might be found. She came across an empty space where she saw marks that something was there but was now missing. Knowing it might be a sign that something bad was going to happen she raced to find her friends and question them if they've seen Daniel. All of her friends couldn't give her the answers so she asked about the inventions Daniel made and may have mentioned. Xander was able to recall about some energy accelerator and the instabilities and risks it poses if not perfected. Buffy became shocked and hinted that Daniel might be using it to destroy the world so she resumed to search Sunnydale to find Daniel.

No such luck came to Buffy as she would almost be too exhausted to run around Sunnydale for long. She was then visited by the Judge of War himself Tibalius who appeared before her in a friendly and nonviolent manner. Buffy had only heard about Tibalius and how he used Daniel as a pawn but regarded and respected Tibalius act as a force of nature. Tibalius' facial expression showed grave concern about what he predicted as he told her it was going to be the destruction of all humanity. Buffy's suspicions would become true and she asked Tibalius where Daniel could be. Tibalius would reveal Daniel's location and that he's formed an alliance with Ethan Rayne. Buffy felt shocked that one of her old opponents seduced Daniel to join him in his campaign to spread chaos.

Knowing there wasn't much time left she would thank Tibalius and make haste to stop Ethan and Daniel. Tibalius would offer his help to Buffy explaining it's his duty to prevent Armageddon. Buffy accepted and Tibalius would transport them to the high lands on the outskirts of Sunnydale where their opponents were.

Daniel stood alongside Ethan with many demonic forces at their disposal to stop the Slayer. They saw Buffy and Tibalius in the distance ready to attack and would command their forces to attack.

Buffy and Tibalius shared battle strategies and tactics, Tibalius would take on Ethan and Buffy would take on Daniel. Tibalius tried to persuade Buffy not to kill Daniel and Buffy responded that she couldn't promise. Ready for combat Buffy and Tibalius charged at the bounding army and would fight through the mayhem. Daniel would prepare the revamped energy accelerator, which was now converted as a device of humanity's total annihilation. Once ready it would spread a deadly energy around the whole world destroying or mutating all humans or anything with human DNA.

When Ethan is approached by Tibalius he uses an amulet to acquire the power needed to fight his opponent. With Ethan and Tibalius engaged in battle, Buffy would advance towards Daniel who was in full demonic form. Daniel would express his overconfidence about being able to defeat Buffy as she would retort by saying she wont stop till she's dead. The device had finished charging and is ready to use as Daniel chuckled about Buffy being too late. The propellers of the device turned rotating so fast it provided a shield to protect Daniel. When Buffy thought all hope was lost she made a risky dash past the propelling blades using the capabilities of her superhuman speed. Buffy was able to get past through the blades only her clothes being torn and skinned on the back and hurled herself towards Daniel. Daniel was caught off guard as Buffy's arms were over his shoulders and feel Buffy's hand clutch the hair on the back of his head. Before Daniel could try to break out of Buffy's grasp he would taste the moistness of Buffy's lips. Daniel was frozen from the neck down, being abated and pacified from the moment he always dreamed about with Buffy.

With Daniel no longer manning the controls for the device, the blades slowed down becoming motionless. Tibalius including Xander and Dawn who have joined the fight are pleased that the ordeal is over. As a reward and for Daniel's rehabilitation Tibalius teleports both Buffy and Daniel back to Daniel's room where they can be intimate.

Buffy and Daniel's moment of intimacy becomes sexual after they broke their kissing. As Buffy strips her top Daniel sees the scars Buffy sustained and Daniel concerned and realised he caused this. He treated Buffy's back with antiseptic and cotton wool. Dabbing the disinfectant chemical on her cut back made Buffy winced with pain as Daniel would even apply kisses on the wound to ease Buffy's pain. Buffy expressed tenderness for Daniel's loving and compassionate touch. She turns to face Daniel so he can view her breasts and fondle them. The two undress themselves and Daniel being concerned for Buffy's back injury would be assured as Buffy insisted to take control and she mounted him. Daniel steered his hands clear from her back and placed them on her thighs and enabled her to manoeuvre. While they have passionate intercourse this does help with Daniel's lovesickness and brings a closure to the madness he was going through.

Afterwards they relax and have a discussion and come to an agreement and solution where Daniel suggests he leaves Sunnydale to recover. Buffy asks when Daniel will come back as Daniel responds that he cannot promise. He does promise her that this will not be the last she will see of him.

Buffy promises that she will not tell Giles about Daniel's attempts that he tried to destroy the world. Both doubted that Daniel would be forgiven by Giles for the second betrayal.

Daniel packs some of his important possessions and bids his byes to Buffy who snivels feeling responsible for why Daniel has to leave. Daniel coaxes her and they both share a departing kiss before Daniel takes his leave as Buffy watches him disappear into the night.

For months on end Buffy never saw Daniel again but when Buffy , the Scoobies and Potential slayers are under attack by a bringer. Daniel turns up to help the fight and surprises Buffy by shooting at a few of the bringers that were attacking. Buffy and the others see Daniel welcoming them with a warm smile as he gives them encouraging advice. Buffy would smile with glee as she approached Daniel and would hug him being pleased to see him again.

Daniel stuck by Buffy and her congregated alliance protecting the Potential Slayers. As the days went on when Buffy would lead the Potential Slayers out on patrol to accumulate battle experience, her allies were having second thoughts. One of Buffy's strategic attacks was to bring down the Caleb the First Evil's champion by attacking him in his vineyard. The attack turned out disastrous resulting in the death of a few potentials and the loss of Xander's eye.

During the midst of an assembly called by Buffy, everyone started to view Buffy as a liability and expelled her out of her own house. Daniel wasn't present at the time because he was out on his own quest to fight other activities or gather intelligence by the First Evil. When Daniel got back to the house he would search all around the premises to find Buffy but didn't find her. He would ask Potential Slayer Kennedy where Buffy was and she explained that she was rejected out the house. Daniel was shocked by the news and would flee out of the house to try and find her.

On the search through an almost deserted Sunnydale, Daniel would find Buffy sheltered in a resident's house. Daniel could see how down and rejected Buffy was as he tried to talk to her about the whole incident. Buffy shared herself with Daniel and Daniel understood what she was going through. After words of condolence and encouragement to try and win back her leadership with her allies, Daniel tried to bring on the Spike subject. Letting a pause settle in, he stuttered the words and finding it hard to pronounce and put them together. Daniel came out with a question and asked Buffy is she loved Spike, Daniel wasn't hoping a direct answer out of her so easily. Buffy inhaled and exhaled being unsure if she did love Spike or she was just confused and lost in life. The only direct answer Buffy was to give to Daniel was that Spike needs her to help himself to live as a vampire with a soul. Buffy noticed about one of the Potential Slayers Nadine's idolism in Daniel and would bring her up as the main subject. Buffy convinced Daniel that Nadine needs him to show her guidance and mentor her to be a Slayer. Daniel would clarify his mixed opinions about Nadine's romantic advances to him feeling she's a little too young for him. Buffy responded by telling Daniel he should just be there for her and not fail her. Daniel was then encouraged and compelled to try and be more of a mentor to Nadine and prepare her for the oncoming battle. Buffy and Daniel wished each other luck and Daniel would head back to the Summer's residence feeling content. Daniel came to terms that his duty to protect Buffy is a thing of the past and would dedicate his protectiveness to Nadine.

On the day Buffy and her allies were ready to battle the First Evil and would be stationed to their positions, Buffy and Daniel have a talk. Daniel assented to Buffy that she was right about mentoring Nadine and requested she look after her. Buffy sensed the affection and compassion he's grown for Nadine and smiles knowing Daniel has found closure to his lovesickness.

Buffy was able to have a small talk with Nadine about Daniel and Nadine explained how Daniel encouraged her to fight. Buffy laid her hand on Nadine's shoulder as a sign of coaxing and told her to be brave and remember what Daniel taught her.

When everyone was in position Buffy lead the Potential Slayers into the lair of the First Evil and bringers. Daniel followed Buffy's instructions and would take create diversions and provide sniper cover so the bringers focus their attack on Daniel too.

Willow and Kennedy would find an empty room in Sunnydale high and begin the spell that would awaken the power within the Potential Slayers. Subsequently after the spell was cast, Buffy and the Potential Slayers got the upper hand and continued the fight. Spike would intervene and use the power of the amulet creating overpowering energy. This energy would destroy Sunnydale along with the First Evil and bringers. Buffy would spot Daniel in the distance, and would express concern for his safety. Daniel smiled and saluted Buffy. Unable to do much to try and guarantee Daniel's escape, Buffy tried to save Spike. Convincing Spike was in vain as he had to remain to use the power of the amulet, Buffy fled the lair to make her escape.

Buffy would run on rooftops trying to catch up with the bus that transported the survivors, Buffy tried to see signs of Daniel. After jumping on top of the roof of the bus, Buffy would see Daniel emerge from the ground. Buffy and Daniel smiled at each other as both would avoid the caving in of Sunnydale and escape the destroyed city.

Enjoying a moment of survival Daniel was preparing to make his departure. Daniel informed Buffy of the letter Daniel left in Nadine's pocket and if Nadine awoke from her coma Buffy would ensure she would read it. Buffy accepted Daniel's final request and she would treat Daniel to a farewell kiss as everyone cheered. Daniel promised he would write to Buffy and Dawn, which raised a smile on Buffy's face.

Daniel rode off with Faith down the road with everyone cheering behind. Buffy's smile was still fixated as she continued to gaze down the empty straight road assuring Daniel has found peace.

There is a part of Buffy that regrets that she probably should have given Daniel a chance. Both her and Daniel cannot deny there is a part of them that will always love each other.

Angel

Once an Irish youth who caused trouble and ashamed his wealthy father, Liam left home and would one evening encounter Darla. Attracted to her appearance and intrigued to approach her he did so and she smiled at him. She promised him she'd show him the world after Angel announced his desire to her. This is when she made him a vampire and once turned he was named Angelus and together him and Darla wreaked havoc and chaos on the world.

Angelus' reign of terror would come to an end when Romanian gypsies casted a spell on him giving him a soul. This was to cause Angelus with commiseration for his past atrocities.

Eventually Darla would notice the change in his nature being reluctant to engage in further bloodshed he abandoned his vampire lover and friends.

During his life of abandonment his entire life was in shambles and he was lost in himself. His life got back on track when he met Whistler a demon who helped Angel to renew himself and come across Buffy.

Angel met Buffy at her old high school in LA and took interest in guiding her by getting close to her. Angel would follow Buffy to Sunnydale where he got the chance to get close to her and assist her in fighting the vampires in Sunnydale. The two in time formed a serious relationship and became passionate lovers.

The undoing of Angel's curse reverts him back into Angelus after he had intercourse with Buffy which the Gypsies call "moment of true happiness".

Buffy tries to help Angel remember his true self but fails and slowly begins to accept Angel as her enemy. One time Angel intended to destroy the world with the power of Acathla an ancient demon. Buffy stops him and Willow is able to cast a spell returning Angel's soul. After the two are reunited and have a romantic moment Buffy notices the portal to the hell dimension opening and with little time kills him to save the world.

Angel would later return and with the help of Buffy would rehabilitate and retrain him to become not only an ally but her lover again.

After weeks of Buffy showing Daniel the ropes and getting him acquainted with her friends, Buffy would introduce Daniel to Angel.

Angel had recently returned from the Hell dimension and has regained his sanity and mental stability back. Angel's physic and fighting abilities were weak and would seek Buffy's assistance to train him.

The Scooby gang would notice something about Buffy's routine and suspected she was hiding something from them. Daniel made it his mission to spy on Buffy and find out Buffy's hidden secret. Buffy would stop at an abandoned mansion where Daniel would voyeuristically witness Buffy with a young man about his age. Being half naked, Daniel would assume that Buffy was romantically connected with this man. Daniel would reveal himself to Buffy and the unidentified youth by calling out to them, Buffy and the man turned to behold Daniel standing before them. Buffy was shocked to see that someone had been following her and without trying to be secretive she introduced Daniel to Angel. Daniel and Angel shook hands in a friendly nature and Buffy would drag Daniel outside to talk in privacy.

Buffy's grip on Daniel's wrist was tight and she jerked his arm as if she was the teacher who was expelling a naughty student from her classroom. Once in a quiet area where Buffy was sure that no one especially Angel would eavesdrop. Buffy became intimidating demanding to know if Giles had assigned him to spy on her and Daniel denied it. Easing her threatening tone, Buffy would persuade Daniel take up a vow of secrecy to tell no one about Angel's return. Daniel respected Buffy's please and Buffy smiled believing Daniel would keep his word. Before Buffy turned to attend Angel again, Daniel asked if Angel is her boyfriend. Buffy hesitated until she shortly responded saying he was her boyfriend and she was thinking of taking him back. With a feeling of being jabbed in the heart, Daniel concealed the shock of knowing his crush has eyes for someone else. Daniel didn't feel much pain and was glad he only knew before his romantic feelings for Buffy became deeper.

Buffy would take Daniel back to Angel where she would suggest that Angel and Daniel spend time together and get better acquainted. Daniel's current social life at the time wasn't as sociable as Buffy's was during and after school days. Giles was probably the friend Daniel socialised with but he was often busy because of his work as Librarian and Watcher. Oz would be with Willow and doing band practice with his band mates. Xander wasn't the type of company Daniel approved of and Willow would be close with him and Buffy. When it came to big social groups, Daniel was the societal that was normally quiet and distant from them. Angel on the other hand was someone who's company Daniel started to enjoy after having their first conversation.

Their first conversation was about their interests and would discover some things they had in common. Subsequently they talked about their life stories which begun off with the happy memories they had. Later through their conversations they became more open about each other and shared the darker and traumatic moments.

It didn't take long before they started becoming friends and eventually like brothers. Their upbringings were similar; they were both tortured souls with troubled pasts.

They've been on many vampire and demon hunts together and make an effective fighting duo. They would train together as Daniel taught Angel some new moves as Angel did the same.

Their relationship and close bonding eventually turns into a bromance where they embrace occasionally. They even create their own secret handshake which bares a militaristic style and ends with kissing each other on the hand.

When Daniel was going through his stages of heartbreak from being rejected by Drusilla, Angel would console Daniel for his loss. Angel's presence did cheer up Daniel and he succeeded in getting Daniel to talk again.

Angel was flabbergasted when Daniel revealed the woman he was anguishing over was Drusilla. After taking a deep breath and inhaling Angel broke it to Daniel about Drusilla and how he knew her. Angel explained about Drusilla's origins before she became a vampire and how it involved Angel. Hoping that his revelation wouldn't upset Daniel further he continued to reveal how he ruined Drusilla's life. Expressing some guilt and remorse, Angel annotated how he killed Drusilla's relatives and drove her to insanity before siring her. Surmising his story and would allow a pause and a reaction from Daniel expecting a possible violent outburst. Instead the only thing of Daniel's that moved was his lips as he thanked Angel for telling him the truth. A relieved Angel expressed how he wished that if he could undo some of the terrible things he did, one of them would be Drusilla. For the first time in a while Daniel smiled feeling pleased that his newfound best friend would have tried to warn him about Drusilla's fawning and deception.

Angel and Daniel prepared for the fight with Mayor Wilkins on graduation day. During their role for the preparation, Angel revealed to Daniel about him and his break up with Buffy. Daniel sensed a mixed feeling of sympathy and a guilty mixture of joy knowing he might have a chance with Buffy. Daniel apologised to Angel for hearing that but Angel dismissed them confirming it to not be a bad break up. Angel said it was about his need to spend time away from Buffy and find a new lease on life. Buffy would desire to have some normality in her life and a normal life in college, Angel considered himself to be an obstacle. Daniel then mentioned about his relationship status with his current girlfriend Harriet. Even though their relationship was more friendly than romantic, Daniel knew the chances of them being a couple after graduation seemed less possible. Angel brought back Buffy as a subject and considered their situations to be similar but his break up with Buffy is more inevitable. Not being a couple anymore, Angel stated that he still had feelings for Buffy as he assumed Buffy had the same.

The volunteering students that weren't graduating but offered to help with the fight, returned from their break. Angel and Daniel resumed to training them for the attack and go over strategies and tactics.

On graduation day after the Mayor's transformation, Angel and Daniel reunited to fight for the students safety. Daniel offered one of his pistols to Angel as the armed vampires emerged on the battleground.

When the fight was one and the Mayor and his forces had fallen, the students hailed Daniel's name. Daniel allowed Angel to some of the credit for his assistance and explaining how he couldn't have done it without him. Angel felt touched and would gift Daniel with a smile of gratitude.

After the arrival of the authorities and emergency services arrived, Daniel would witness Angel's gaze at Buffy before disappearing from her sight. When Daniel was alone Angel would appear before Daniel and would wish him luck with his college life. Daniel gave Angel a gift that was cased in a polished wooden box as Angel opened it and saw the contents. The contents were two stake loaded wristbands that ejected a stake which Angel was amazed about and thanked Daniel for the wonderful thoughtful gift. Angel assured Daniel that they will meet again as they do their secret handshake ending with a hug. Daniel watched Angel walk down the road leading out of Sunnydale as Daniel quietly acknowledge their one day of being reunited.

When Daniel leaves Sunnydale to recover from his ordeal of lovesickness and defection he seeks refuge in Los Angeles where he reunites with Angel. Angel had seemed to recover from his dilemma of breaking up with Buffy and has moved on.

Together again and fighting the forces of darkness together side by side Daniel quickly recovers and gets his life back on track.

Daniel doesn't always reside in Los Angeles he eventually gets called to Sunnydale by Willow. Willow described the seriousness and importance of the situation and it would be considerate and selfless if Daniel joined the fight. Daniel requested if she would give him time to think about it and Willow agreed before making her journey back to Sunnydale.

Angel would have his discussion about Willow's request she made earlier before her departure with Faith. Angel suggested if Daniel cares about Buffy and his other friends from Sunnydale he would aid them in their fight. Daniel didn't take long to express his coincide with Angel and would prepare to make his journey back to Sunnydale. Daniel promised Angel he will come back before deciding where in the world he wants to reside. Angel was pleased to hear what Daniel said but would make Daniel promise he would do his duty first at Sunnydale. Daniel promised as the two brotherly allies embraced before Daniel would bid his departure to Angel and his allies and disappear out of the front entrance.

Daniel made it safely back to Sunnydale and quickly readapted himself back into the environment. It wasn't long before Daniel would meet up with Angel who's returned to see Buffy and give her a magical amulet. Angel and Daniel would share a moment of their time together by sharing a glass of Daniel's special homemade red wine. They would share their own experiences of what they've been through while being apart. Daniel would talk about how pleased Buffy and her friends were happy to see him again and how the Potential Slayers have warmed up to him. Angel would explain about a new threat he had to eliminate, a false prophet called Jasmine who fed on humans. The eerie perspective of Angel's story chilled Daniel feeling glad he never had to fight her or get involved in anyway. Angel laughed at Daniel's reaction and ascertained she wasn't a hard foe to take down. Daniel laughed too as Angel stood up and said he had to return to Los Angeles. The two said their goodbyes with Angel wish Daniel luck with the battle with the First Evil tomorrow. Daniel wished Angel luck with the dangers and perils he might be facing in time making his sentence feel somewhat forced. Angel understood what Daniel was trying to say and would depart to attend to his work in Los Angeles.

After the battle of the First Evil had been victorious and Faith and Daniel had their experimental relationship for a week; Daniel remained in Los Angeles for the time being.

With nowhere else to go feeling he should let his two allies Kate Lockely and Justine Cooper have some space, Daniel went back to Angel. Daniel found it hard to believe at first but he heard that Angel had become head of LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. Daniel entered the premises and was warmly greeted by the workers who were familiar with Daniel Revils. Arriving at reception Daniel requested to see Angel who gladly showed Daniel where his office was. Daniel used the elevator as instructed to reach Angel's office and would surprise Angel who was overjoyed to see Daniel. Angel leapt at Daniel holding him in his arms almost crushing him, Angel told Daniel he assumed that he didn't survive Sunnydale. They celebrated their reunion for the day by Angel hosting a party at the Wolfram and Hart building.

Angel had witnessed Daniel's conflict with Illyria and would ensure tensions would be put at ease when they were both in the building. More than once Angel has tried to reason with Illyria to put her grudges and personal revenge aside. Illyria rejected Angel's entreaty and is determined to let no one stand in her way when she battles Daniel. Unable to reason with Illyria Angel makes her aware that if she does kill Daniel he will cut her off completely. Without making the understanding feel too cold, Angel surmises by stating that she will feel empty and lost when she kills Daniel. Angel exits the room knowing there is no guarantee that Illyria will take Angel's words into account and forgive Daniel.

Daniel wasn't present during Angel's accused defection to the Circle of the Blackthorn; Daniel was doing his own duties in Los Angeles. After Angel returned after visiting his son Connor before Angel with do battle with the Circle of the Blackthorn, Angel met Daniel. Angel relieved to catch up with Daniel instructed Daniel to take on the last remaining associates of the Circle of the Blackthorn. Accepting the mission Daniel executed his new mission and was told by Angel to meet up with him at the meeting point.

Daniel accomplished his new mission but arrived later than he expected at the meeting point at the back alley of the Hyperion Hotel. Angel and his allies have already begun fighting the cohort of demons and Daniel joined in but lost track of his allies after a bitter struggle.

Daniel would find a humanised and mortally wounded Angel after roaming a desolate and chaotic city. Angel was in care of Wolfram and Hart and would be visited by Daniel who knelt beside him. Daniel held Angel's hand as they spoke about what had been going on and what they plan to do next. Knowing the fight to save Los Angeles and it's people was going to be a terrible struggle, Angel assigned Daniel to save as many human inhabitants as he could. Daniel solemnly accepted and wished Angel a speedy recovery and fled the premises to embark on his rescue mission. In order to accomplish his rescue mission Daniel tries to re-establish his old alliance Daniel and the Femme Fatale. Daniel is able to reunify with Kate Lockley and Justine Cooper and together they rescue any survivors and escort them to a safe house run by Angel's allies. After roaming the city and estimating that all the survivors were in refuge, Daniel thinks it's time to rendezvous with Angel. Kate feeling enthusiastic to see his old ally again and Justine going fervently along with the plan make haste to where Angel could be. When reaching the destination Daniel was jumped on and abducted by Illyria where she would take him to where they would have their final confrontation.

Illyria and Daniel fought with Illyria being victorious only to be left bitter sweetened, as she would subsequently meet her own destruction.

Daniel had been unexpectedly resurrected and would give Angel the premonition that Daniel lives. Angel would take a walk around LA and would find Daniel who was expecting his arrival. After all the fighting and aftermath of barely saving Los Angeles, Daniel thought it was time to move on. Angel promises that someday he'll come visit him wherever he resides and Daniel promises the same. Daniel knows Angel's fight is in Los Angeles and Daniel must walk the earth making his name known and impact on the world. They say their recent byes and go their own separate ways hoping they will both find their place and purpose in life.

Joyce Summers

During Buffy's years at her first highschool her parents were already having marriage problems. Prior to Buffy's expulsion from high school and her time in a mental institution, her mum Joyce got custody of her. Joyce was supportive and caring of Buffy and helped her get back into high school.

Once back in high school when they moved to Sunnydale, Buffy's resumption of Slayer duties became secretive to Joyce. Joyce would only be suspicious of what Buffy's after school activities were and why on many occasions she was behaving odd.

Inevitably the time would come when Joyce would behold Buffy's secret not even Buffy could white lie about. Joyce was bewildered and not accepting the truth about her own daughter and the logic that a Slayer is to fight the crimes that the official authorities can't handle. To worsen the tension between mother and daughter Buffy sets out to take care of an apocalyptic threat that Angelus shall unleash. Joyce threatens to exclude Buffy from her house if she sets foot out the door but Buffy with little choice to make heads towards her destiny.

Buffy defeats Angelus who has changed back into Angel but is cast into the Hell dimension by Buffy. Buffy tearful and remorseful then flees Sunnydale abandoning her mum and friends.

While Buffy is absent from Joyce's life, she already misses her daughter and becomes a hermit in her own house. Giles visits Joyce and she blames Giles for the Slayer life she accuses he bestowed on her and keeping it a secret.

After a short stay and new life in Los Angeles Buffy returns to Sunnydale to be passionately embraced by her mother. Joyce takes Buffy in and helps her get settled and eventually tries to get her back in Sunnydale high again.

Joyce eventually becomes more accepting of Buffy's destiny as a Slayer and allows Buffy to carry out her duties.

The first day Daniel met Buffy and they started to become well acquainted Buffy invited Daniel to dinner. Early in the evening Buffy and Daniel arrived at Buffy's house where Joyce answered the door. Buffy introduces Daniel to Joyce as she warmly greets Daniel with a firm handshake. Joyce was in the midst of cooking dinner, both Joyce and Daniel get to know each other better when they engage in conversation in the kitchen. After hearing Daniel is half French she assumes Daniel is good at cooking and insists he participates in the cooking.

After a fine cooked dinner Daniel continued to pay Joyce visits with Buffy sometimes present.

Overtime Daniel became close to Joyce sort of like he is with Giles. Daniel saw Joyce as a mother figure and would usually come to her for guidance and advice or just an occasional visit. One visit Daniel shared a dark secret with Joyce that Daniel felt she was going to find out sooner or later. The dark secret was about Daniel's previous life as a serial killer and explained in myriad detail about his atrocities. Joyce was shocked and left silent by what she heard as Daniel remained silent too waiting for a response. Joyce would swallow the information hard and would stomach the presence of a former serial killer in her house. Being aware of the number Daniel's victims mostly being criminals who did harm to others, Joyce believed the benevolence she saw in Daniel. Joyce wasn't approving of murder to serve justice but knows the heroism Daniel intends to do with his new life.

Despite hearing Daniel's previous life as a serial killer Joyce still deeply adores Daniel as the person he is and treats him like a son.

In time after a number of visits she received from Daniel she surfaces one of her old memories she can't fully remember. From day one even the name Daniel struck her with familiarity especially when he mentioned how old he was. Joyce tried to retrace the year 1977 the year Daniel was born to try and remember what happened that year in her life. Without succeeding in regaining her memory dating back to 1977, that year, 1978 and 1979 were amnesic years to her. Joyce spent a lot of her free time trying to uncover a connection Daniel has with her and would begin to get closer than ever with Daniel.

When Daniel would attend the University of Sunnydale like Buffy did, Daniel would quickly eject himself of the dormitories provided. Before Daniel made the decision Joyce offered him a room at her house where she would provide him a workspace. Daniel was unsure about accepting the offer and gave residency at the university campus a try. Feeling under pressure by the fellow inmates especially wanting to escape the sight of Buffy together with Riley, Daniel accepted Joyce's offer.

Joyce was elated when Daniel arrived and said he will move in after all. Joyce gave Daniel privileges especially the basement for his engineering work and personal gym. She also turned his room into a study where he can draw his blueprints and store his files.

Daniel's new life living in Summer's residence was more convenient that he found more time for his course work. Not only did Daniel become like a surrogate child of Joyce but also her personal bodyguard. Daniel would do the shopping with her and ensured she got back home safely without becoming under attack.

Joyce did establish rules of the house for Daniel which, was not allowing him to do pyrotechnics or radioactive experiments in the premises. Daniel abided them and respected Joyce's concern for how dangerous his experiments could become.

Daniel did work round the house which mostly involved installing electronics, gas and waterworks. Anything that Joyce would struggle to do and would require professionals to do it for her, Daniel took the job.

Joyce would more than regularly spend time with Daniel and ask him how his course is going. Sometimes she would sit by Daniel and inquire him about his engineering designs. She was impressed by the inventions Daniel was intending to build and thought they would be beneficial to the world. Spontaneously she proudly kissed Daniel on the cheek, which surprised Daniel, normally she would hug him but never kissed him. Joyce felt guilty about her action and apologised but Daniel smiled assuring her he was comfortable with it.

Joyce exited the room feeling half relieved and half paranoid about what was becoming of her. She apperceived her growing love for Daniel going out of control like it was the equal amount of love she has for her daughter. Overcome with the event she spent the rest of the night away from Daniel and reflected her actions in her bedroom trying to meditate and comprehend.

Being able to sleep for the night she feels refreshed in the morning able to make breakfast for Daniel and act normal in front of him. Joyce encouraged and motivated Daniel to do more of his Minder duties by patrolling the streets like Buffy used to. She assured Daniel that she would be safe from vampire and demon attacks since she has no heavy involvement or endangerment. Daniel respects Joyce's request and changed his daily routine to become more outdoors than indoors.

In order to bring money and contribute to the bills and other expenses Joyce pays, Daniel sought work. One of them was being a bounty hunter, capturing demons and handing them to their clients. Unknown to Daniel he would be handing those demons to his soon to be enemies the Initiative.

One of the other jobs which was more honest was being the local plumber, engineer and mechanic. Daniel profited well from those jobs and would surprise Joyce on occasions by buying her gifts. As flattered and grateful she was she would persuade Daniel to try and treat himself more occasionally with his earnings.

Joyce also noticed Daniel's long absence from Buffy and her friends and would persuade Daniel to get back in touch with them. Daniel could never bring himself to tell Joyce his feelings for Buffy having shared his secret with Willow so far. Joyce would suspect that Daniel had feelings for Buffy and would express her hints by telling him he should be there for her. Intrigued by her words, Daniel started letting Buffy and her friends back into his life. Having not accepted that Buffy was dating Riley, Daniel did his best to tolerate it. Daniel began to help the Scooby gang to take down the Initiative and stop their evil plans.

When Joyce was suffering from her brain tumour Daniel supported her and helped her recover. Daniel paid more visits to Joyce in hospital who had the operation and it seemed she was recovering.

Unknown to Daniel and anyone else, Joyce received visions and the memories she tried to uncover. She had vague flashbacks off her past moments that she forgot and what a horrifying vision unfolded between scenarios. Joyce then found herself back in reality reflected on what she just saw in those visions. She came to the conclusion of her long unsolved mystery that she had a child before Buffy and Daniel could be her long lost son. Subsequently as soon as she was visited by Daniel alone, she persuaded them to have a DNA test. Daniel consented to Joyce's persuasion and allows his DNA to be sampled and tested.

Daniel was the last person to see Joyce before she passed away.

During that sad moment Joyce was lying on the couch with Daniel by her side. They engage in their last conversation as Joyce requests Daniel to promise he will tell Buffy and Dawn how much she loves them both including Daniel. Daniel's promises her and calls her mum out of a moment of sadness. This flatters Joyce and raises a broad smile on her face which makes Daniel's eyes leak with tears as they stream down his cheeks. Joyce strokes Daniel's face and wipes the tears with her thumb, which stops the deluge. Daniel takes the soft hand touching his face and expresses his face full of passion for Joyce and strokes the back of her hand. Joyce's smile was fixed on her face as her eyes slowly close. Daniel rests her hand on her stomach where her other hand is. Looking at how peacefully she slept, Daniel slowly leant forward and kissed her lovingly and gently on the forehead. As Daniel leans back upright he glances at Joyce still asleep with the smile and seeing the sight of her beautiful slumber. After a while watching her sleep Daniel got on his feet and smiled as wide as he could and departed from the house. He knew this would be the last time he would ever see Joyce alive and he bade her farewell the best he could have ever conveyed.

The next day after hearing from Buffy of her mother's passing away he tried consoling her the best he could. After telling Buffy how he considered Joyce was like his mother, they both cried together. It was like they were sharing a brother and sister moment trying to overcome the grief of losing their mother.

Prior to the destruction of Sunnydale and Daniel's long departure from Buffy and the Scooby gang, Daniel pays his respects to Joyce every year. On her birthday Daniel visits her grave and talks to her about the highlights of the year and how he's coping with life. He leaves her flowers by her grave before he departs.

Dawn

After Buffy's battle with Dracula and returning home she would encounter her little sister Dawn and so begun their sibling rivalry. Dawn was a typical teenage girl who did the conventional modern girlie activities. She maintains a strong independent and stubborn personality enabling her to handle situations and problems herself. On more than one occasion she gets up to mischief and becomes a minor nuisance to Buffy. She is openly accepted into the group of Buffy's friends who adore her company and try to watch out for her.

Daniel met Dawn when he paid Joyce a visit one morning and was under the spell manipulating and corroborating his memory that Dawn had been acquainted with him when he knew Buffy. On occasions Daniel tries to bond with her as a request from Joyce. They don't share much in common, the only amount of words he would get from her is fixing her electronic appliances and would teach her some skills in engineering. Sometimes Dawn would often make Daniel his bullets and flashbangers after he taught her how to make them. This often-helped Dawn overcome her common plights when accepting the trauma she faced when coming to terms with her identity.

Unknown to Dawn she was a humanoid form created by monks who kept a magical key to open up other dimensions. The key was unstable to use because it could cause opened dimensional gates to merge creating chaos and destruction. Glorificus a god who was cast out of her dimension and stripped of some of her powers, would seek to use the key. The monks were aware that Glorificus was oblivious and disregarding of the consequences and exertion of the key would have. Apprehensive Glorificus would only have considerations on returning to her home dimension and regaining her full power; the monks hid the key.

They would accomplish the act of desperation by turning the key into the form of a fourteen year old girl. Buffy was the entrusted guardian of the key the monks assigned and would take drastic measures of altering reality and human memories. They changed Buffy, Joyce and her friend's memories to recognise Dawn as Buffy's little sister. This is what they hoped would be the perfect method to disguising the key and to prevent anyone especially Glorificus from using it.

Dawn would discover the whole charade when eavesdropping on a conversation, which included Buffy and her friends. The shocking crucial truth hit her and became an overpowering consternation that any human would find hard to handle. Dawn went into a mental crisis where she questioned her origin and renounced her family including herself.

Dawn would sabotage the diaries she wrote and fled her house and would find refuge in the hospital. Hoping to find some answers at the hospital by asking what the mental patients see when looking at her she would encounter Ben one of the doctors. After a small conversation with Ben, Dawn reveals herself to be the Key which concerns Ben. He urges her to leave before it's too late but before Dawn could act, Ben turns into Glory.

The Scooby gang come to Dawn's aide and find her confronted by Glory. Willow and Tara are able to teleport Glory away from the area into the sky where she plunges back down to earth. Buffy coaxes Dawn and ensures her that the blood she's bleeding is Summer's blood. This would suppress Dawn's dilemma about her identity and purpose knowing she carries the same blood as Buffy.

Daniel would share his past with Dawn about him being part of a genetic experiment to create a demonic super soldier. Dawn would listen in about how this was a psychiatric burden on Daniel who got over it in time.

Daniel gives her advice on the other problems and crises he's been through and knowing there's more to come. Daniel also talks about the life as an engineer he could have if he turned away from fighting evil. This was always considered a choice to Daniel, let evil evolve and leave someone else to fight it and build beneficial inventions that could save the world. Having made so many enemies who continue to hold grudges against him this always obligates Daniel to live his life as a Minder. Daniel assures she would have taken a different path in her life if she had been in the same situation or been down the same road.

Daniel does however consider Dawn to be lucky that she has more chance and more of a choice of living a normal life than him. Upon hearing this Dawn was inspired and gave Daniel a smile for his kind and thoughtful words.

On the day Daniel gives Glory a half-truth about Dawn being the key and where her location is, he didn't know why he just did it. Never had he fallen out with Dawn or have been hurt by her, he knew that if Dawn found out he knew he was unlikely to be forgiven for his betrayal.

Before Daniel would meet Glory and after having a violent dispute with Riley, he encountered Dawn coming down the stairs. Daniel greeted Dawn and asked her how she was and she replied cheerfully that she was fine. Standing next to the front door he asked Dawn if she wanted him to get her anything while he was out. Dawn thankfully declined as Daniel made his calm exit out the house only for Dawn to look upon the suspicious feud Daniel caused. Trying to question what the situation was, Dawn's question remained unanswered. Everyone tried to pretend the dispute everyone present endured from Daniel never happened.

When Dawn was captured, Daniel didn't do anything to try and rescue her because of his infatuated feelings towards Glory. He could only look upon Dawn's facial expression that had the disheartened look of betrayal and anger. After Dawn was tied up ready to be sacrificed to open the gate Daniel approached her trying to apologise to her despite knowing Dawn wasn't going to accept his apology. When Daniel got close enough trying to make his apology Dawn spat at him but her projectile of saliva only scraped past Daniel's cheek. Somewhat angered at her assault Daniel lunged forward and grabbed her jaw and squeezed not a crushing but firm grip. Daniel peered into her terrified eyes, Daniel released her and once had the sympathetic look on his face again. Full of guilt Daniel walked away from her without looking over his shoulder knowing Dawn's face was more likely saying, "Why Daniel?".

After the whole ordeal was over and Buffy had already sacrificed herself to close the portal, Daniel cried over her corpse. No tears were shed but moans and sobs of guilt of what he had caused. Dawn walked up to Daniel's kneeled pathetic state and just looked down at him. She frowned at him obviously angry but said nothing to him and Daniel was lost for words too. He saw Dawn walk away from him leaving Daniel to continue with his weeping.

Overburdened by his guilt Daniel moved to a low rent apartment where he shut himself off from the Scooby gang. There he spent his time binge drinking and would become suicidal by getting into fights with hooligans and criminals human or supernatural. Instead of using his weapons like usual he uses his fists and barely survives and prevails the encounters.

The Scooby gang once spotted Daniel in the distant but he fled when they tried to approach him. The only member of the Scooby gang to be able to interact with Daniel was Giles who found him paralytic from his drinking near Buffy's grave. Giles helped Daniel up and would hear his sob story about being overcome with guilt from his betrayal to Dawn and Buffy. Giles helped Daniel and took him home.

During his recovery from alcohol he awoke from his stupor and would see Dawn sitting next to him. Dawn tended to Daniel's recovery and she whispered to him that she forgives him. Daniel gives Dawn a relieving smile as she kisses him tenderly on the forehead, which medicates Daniel's headache. Dawn stays with Daniel until he's recovered enough to be able to walk again. She even assists Daniel when he tries to eat and hold his weapons when having the shakes. Daniel has gotten over his drinking problem in a week and is able to wield his weapons again and reacquire the fighting and engineering skills he once had.

After everything was back to normal for Daniel, he learnt that Buffy had been resurrected and she seems to have no memories of Daniel's betrayal.

Once again Daniel goes back to his now repaired friendship and bonding with Dawn as he continues to help her with her problems and teach her some fighting skills.

When Daniel took his absence from the Scooby gang to get over his love sickness with Buffy, he still kept in touch with Dawn through letters. Dawn would write back to Daniel and would let Buffy read her letters she received from Daniel much to Buffy's delight, knowing Daniel was getting on well with his life.

Daniel would make his final return to Sunnydale to help his friends with the final battle with the Hellmouth. Appearing before Buffy and her alliance, Daniel would be welcomed with hugs from those that missed him. Dawn especially would fling herself into Daniel hugging him so tightly expressing how much she missed him.

During Daniel's stay, Dawn approaches Daniel with Nadine Calvet one of the Potential Slayers. Dawn persuades Daniel to train Nadine which Daniel agrees to do so to appease Dawn. When Daniel was absent, Dawn became close friends with Nadine after she was jilted by the other Potential Slayers. Nadine would obsess about Daniel and how she always dreamt of one day getting the chance to meet him. Dawn was questioned by Nadine if Daniel would show up again in Sunnydale and Dawn responded by doubting it. Nadine was told about Daniel's psychological breakdown and how he needed time alone to find himself.

Before Daniel would train Nadine, both Dawn and Nadine trained together. Dawn passed the fighting skills she learnt from Daniel over to Nadine.

After only a lethargic teaching from Daniel, Nadine would question his behaviour to Dawn. Later that night when Daniel wonders Sunnydale feeling lost from not being completely over Buffy. Daniel returns feeling gaily and anew, he was confronted by Dawn feeling disgusted with Daniel. Dawn discusses to him about his cold and unsupportive attitude to Nadine. Daniel discerns and reflects on how he treated Nadine and knows it's no way to treat a fan who idolises him. Realizing how selfish he was about his languished feelings for Buffy, Daniel promised to Dawn as promised to Buffy earlier that he will start being more of a mentor to her. Dawn was pleased and advised Daniel should make breakfast for her in the morning and also volunteered to help with the training.

From that day forward till the attack on the First Evil will take place, Dawn was delighted to see Daniel letting in Nadine and training her.

On the day of the attack where everyone went over the strategy and was sorted in their groups, Dawn noticed Nadine's fear of death. Along with Daniel, Dawn consoled Nadine and encouraged her to fight for Daniel and make him proud.

The battle was a struggle with many of the Potential Slayers being killed in battle. Dawn and Xander's status in the battle was a struggle for survival.

When everyone was evacuating the school to escape it's and Sunnydale's destruction, Dawn saw Daniel appear with Nadine unconscious in his arms. Dawn showed concern about Nadine but Daniel told her she was unconscious, Dawn smiled about what Daniel did for her. Not much time for talk, Dawn and Xander helped Nadine to evacuate with the others. Daniel begun to make his own evacuation by remounting his motorbike he parked next to the school bus used as a getaway vehicle for the others.

Daniel made his way out where everyone cheered for his survival before they reached outside the borders of Sunnydale. Dawn would be one of the survivors to say her goodbyes to Daniel and she promised she'd look after Nadine for him. Daniel promised Dawn he would continue to write to her, which satisfied her and gave Daniel a goodbye hug. Before Daniel accelerated his bike he asked Dawn to check her pocket.

As Daniel rode down the road with cheers behind him, Dawn would fish into her pocket. Dawn pulled out an old folded piece of paper with charred marks on it as she opened it and it was a torn page of her diary. It was what she wrote about Daniel and what she thinks of him, the statement read, "Daniel, very distant and mysterious of Buffy's friends. Once you get to know him, he's a fine guy. He's like one of those tragic superheroes who hasn't had the best of blessings in his life. He's a cross between Batman for his inventions and Wolverine for his rough but friendly nature. Most of my friends in school would ignore him but they misunderstand the things they can learn from him. Sometimes you can learn so much from an individual. I am sympathetic towards his tragic life and I do hope one day he'll find peace"

Dawn folded the piece of paper and held it closely to her chest feeling happy that Daniel knows what Dawn thinks of him.

Daniel always saw Dawn as the little sister he never had and was proud of all the things he did for her and knowing she has learnt by them.

Faith

The prophecy foretells that when a slayer dies a new slayer awakes and is prepared to take up the fight. Faith appeared in Sunnydale subsequently after Kendra, another slayer's death happened. She quickly got herself acquainted with the Scooby gang and would be the second slayer on the team.

Daniel met Faith one night when both Buffy and Daniel went vampire hunting. Faith appears before despite Buffy declining Faith's company earlier in order to show Daniel the ropes. Buffy introduces Faith to Daniel and Faith loosely stretches her arm out to Daniel to shake it. Daniel takes Faith's hand not feeling a squeeze just a light grip and a gang style handshake with little enthusiasm. Faith turns all her attention focusing her eyes on Buffy ignoring Daniel pretending he wasn't there. Daniel took an infatuated and fond stare at Faith but couldn't hint that Faith was unlikely to be interested in him.

Buffy then suggested to Faith that she has a moment alone with Daniel so they get to know each other better. During Buffy's absence from the scene Daniel tries to have a conversation, which included mostly questions. Faith answered but during pauses she roved her eyes over Daniel's head showing either no interest or watching out for vampire attacks.

Faith gets herself out of the conversation excusing herself by saying she needed a bathroom break. Daniel knew there was no excuse to follow her and would respect her privacy. With little to do and left alone in the scene, Daniel destined back home feeling a little bitter and rejected.

Daniel would talk about his private talk with Faith and assume that Faith has something against him. Buffy heartens Daniel that it's nothing to worry about and believes that Faith will warm up to him in time.

Daniel becomes more alienated from both of them as Buffy and Faith preferred doing vampire hunting as a pair rather than a trio. Daniel was requested by Buffy to take a break or hunt vampires in another area of Sunnydale which Daniel agrees on without objecting. This does leave Daniel feel abandoned and frivolous, he continues to hunt and patrol the nights alone.

On occasions Daniel tries to get to know Faith but fails many attempts to try and find a way to bond with her because of her troubles. When Faith intervened with a fight Daniel was participating in he would show some of the moves off to her. Faith was left not very impressed and would give Daniel the cold shoulder. Daniel even showed off his keyboard skills to Faith who ignored him and eventually told him to stop playing. What probably hurt Daniel the most which was the harshest act of her coldness he could take was when she wouldn't eat some food Daniel cooked for her.

Daniel even tried asking her out but gone off her because of her attitude problems she incurred when she defected to the demonised Mayor.

Unsuspecting her defection at the time Faith would begin to reveal her bitterness towards Daniel, which, finally gave Daniel the hint. Faith would end her talking and would try fighting Daniel who was trying to reason with her. Daniel fought back after he took a punch in the nose by Faith and got agitated.

Faith would further insult Daniel and brag about how many she could kill and how useless Daniel was when fighting her. On one occasion Faith spat on Daniel after she took him down, this left Daniel demoralised and defeated.

They have engaged in many brawls as Daniel along with Buffy tried to stop her plans, which the Mayor planned. Daniel never succeeded in bringing down Faith and it was becoming apparent Faith was trying to kill him. This was when she received orders from the Mayor and she would reveal about the Mayor wanting Daniel dead. This became evident to Daniel about the Mayor's betrayal and how unwanted Daniel felt by someone he grew so much trust for. Faith would give Daniel the biggest beating he ever got in his life which would have killed the average human. Unable to fight back or refusing as if he was having a death wish being effected by his heartbreak with Drusilla. Daniel takes the hits verbally and physically from Faith without raising his hands and hoping one of Faith's punches will kill him. On the brink of death Faith continued to insult and malign Daniel and mock his heartbreak and that he deserves nothing in life. She even teases Daniel sexually, ascertain that Daniel was after her for sex and she overuses the word "pussy". During the fight Faith would perform sexual poses and touch herself to further tease Daniel.

Faith knocks Daniel to the ground who was eventually losing consciousness seeing a blurred approaching figure of Faith.

The final unidentified blow made Daniel's vision go black and would assume he was dead.

Daniel surprisingly woke up and realised he was alive and found himself on a hospital bed. Feeling emotional pain rather than the physical pain he tried to conjure if Faith tried to kill him or she decided to spare him. Daniel's only reason why Faith would spare him is because she wanted him to suffer and feel pathetic. Buffy and her friends rushed to the hospital to find Daniel and expressed concern for what had happened to him. Daniel explained it was Faith who was the assailant and how bad she made him feel bringing Daniel's emotional side out. On the verge of tears Buffy consoled him and told him everything was all right and that he shouldn't let her get to him.

Upon hearing this, Buffy's anger of Faith became more intense and was disgusted on how cold and sadistic she could be. Buffy became more prompted to confront Faith and make her pay for what she did to Daniel.

Daniel being unable to defeat Faith and was too wounded to do so, Buffy defeated her, putting her into a coma.

When Faith awoke from her coma several months later and would resume to fight Buffy, she would come across Daniel again. Faith contemplated another attack on Buffy but doing it through Buffy's mother Joyce. Attacking Summer's residence and holding Joyce hostage, Daniel comes to the rescue and aims his pistol at Faith. Faith would turn to face Daniel and beguiled him that he wouldn't dare to get blood all over the room. She added that Joyce would disapprove having a human killed in her house. Daniel smiled and ascertained her the gun is loaded with tranquilizer rounds and Faith would encourage Daniel to pull the trigger. Determined Daniel pulled the trigger and Faith would cover her neck where the tranquilised dart made it's mark. Faith fell to the floor and Daniel moved towards Joyce to free her but to Daniel's surprise he was struck from behind. Feeling a sharp pain in his neck he turned to see it was Faith who was awake. Faith manifested her hand explaining she caught the dart in between her fingers and then knocked Daniel out.

When Buffy arrived to fight Faith and would use the device to change bodies with her, Daniel recovered. Faith now in the disguise as Buffy glanced at Daniel and wondered if she should kill Daniel but declined the thought. Before walking away from the scene she inclined she might kill him at a later date.

Faith would eventually desire her body back and would confront Buffy again to regain it. On the run again and travelling to Los Angeles, Faith would turn her intention in taking down Angel instructed by Wolfram and Hart. Failing many attempts to kill Angel she broke down during her last attempt and begged Angel to kill her. Angel refusing to kill her, took her in and helped her troubles in getting her life back on track. Faith would eventually turn herself in to the police and do her time.

Wesley sought out help from Faith and agreed to help as she broke out of prison to save LA from the Beast and Angelus. Willow was called for help to give Angel back his soul and turned up after Angelus had eliminated the Beast. Both Angelus and Faith were poisoned and were left in comas and Faith was able to interact with Angel through his memories. These were memories when Angel had his soul and was trying to do good deeds wherever he travelled.

Daniel approached Faith unconscious state and decided to help her and try to experience her traumatic past. Using his new power which could help him travel through other dimensions, Daniel dived into her subconscious. There Daniel thought demonic versions of Faith's acquaintances and be succumbed to other quirky and dangerous obstacles. Daniel even interacted with a distressed young Faith who tried to condole and reach out to her but failed on so many endeavours.

Feeling Daniel had acquired the sufficient information for him to understand Faith's troubled past; Daniel exited her subconscious. Daniel was aware that this wasn't a rehabilitating procedure just an exploration of a troubled and insecure girl's mind. Still sore about the amount of wounds Faith inflicted on him, Daniel still hoped that she will find peace and compare her scars with his and comprehend themselves as both being troubled by their past.

Willow had informed Faith that her help is needed back at Sunnydale. Daniel witnessed both her and Willow depart but not before Willow tries to convince Daniel to help fight the First evil back at Sunnydale. Daniel tells Willow he'll think about it.

Only after being convinced by Angel, Daniel decided to return to Sunnydale sooner than Willow expected. Arriving back at Sunnydale shortly after Willow and Faith's arrival, Daniel was concerned how Buffy and Faith would get on.

Surprisingly there wasn't any brawl or act of conflict after Buffy and Faith met again. Daniel kept himself distant from Faith feeling he wasn't ready to forgive her as Faith didn't make any approaches. By this point Faith had become guilty reflecting on her actions of how she made Daniel feel. Faith didn't think Daniel would ever forgive her but knew she should try to apologise to Daniel when she thought he was ready to accept her apology.

When Daniel was cooking for everyone and everyone was helping themselves to the food Daniel cooked. Daniel saw Faith in the line but when Faith looked back at Daniel she quickly swayed her eyes away from him. Faith withdrew herself from the line assuming Daniel wouldn't serve her. To Faith's surprise Daniel settled a plate of the same cuisine she once rejected when Daniel offered it to her. Faith looked up at Daniel and thanked him with a smile as Daniel smiled back and said, "Bon appétit". On Daniel's walk back to the kitchen he saw Buffy nod with approval praising Daniel's kindness to cook for someone he probably still had a grudge with. Daniel peeked at Faith eating the meal Daniel cooked for her and reacted to how good the food tasted. Daniel smiled with joy knowing Faith had finally tasted some of Daniel's cooking.

Before Faith could thank Daniel for the meal he cooked for her, he left on a secret mission in Sunnydale.

On many occasions she tried to approximate Daniel but he was too busy to have time for her. This would leave opportunity for Robin Wood to approximate her as the two would develop a close bonding to each other.

Daniel see them together and would hear them make love in one of the rooms. Without denying it, Daniel felt a streak of jealousy still having infatuations for Faith. Feeling the urge to smile, Daniel thought to himself how insignificant it is he's not one of the one's getting laid tonight. Reflecting on how successful his sex life was he let Robin and Faith have their night of passion together.

On the last night before the day of battle would commence, Daniel entertained everyone by playing the keyboard. He played the tunes for songs that some would request for who desired to sing for the night in front of a crowd.

Faith took the stage and requested for Daniel to play Total eclipse of the heart by Bonnie Tyler. Daniel gladly accepted Faith's request enduring the first time Faith asked nicely. Daniel begun with the opening piano solo and watch Faith prepare herself for the singing. Faith would begin singing with Robin singing "turn around bright eyes" parts. Fatih would express emotion by belting some of the lyrics. Tears were visible in her eyes as if the song has a powerful meaning in her life.

When Faith finished the song, she would be given a roaring and enthusiastic applause from the audience, she wiped the tears in her eyes. Faith showed her gratitude and blew a kiss to he audience and turned to look at Daniel. She would mouth a thank you to Daniel as she begun to shed more tears. Rejoining the audience Faith sat down and absorbed the tears with a tissue given to her. She pulled herself together by taking a deep breath and exhaling feeling exhausted from doing her performance as she almost passed out.

On the day of the attack against the First Evil and it's followers, Faith was unable to find the time to talk to Daniel. Seeing Daniel head towards his battle station, said, "Don't die Daniel, I have to tell you".

Faith survives the attack and escape Sunnydale with the others. Daniel's survival overjoyed Faith and she would see Robin Wood and talk to him about Daniel. After Robin surprised Faith by faking his death, Faith then abruptly changed the subject to Daniel. Robin asked Faith if she loved him feeling a little startled when hearing his name. Faith replied that she was unsure but knew she needed to make her overdue apology to him.

After everyone has had their long glance at Sunnydale destroyed Daniel it about to depart. Faith races towards Daniel and asks him if he'll give her a lift to Los Angeles, which Daniel humbly accepts. Daniel waves to everyone after Faith mounts Daniel's motorcycle and they ride off.

On the journey Faith asks Daniel to stop for a break as Daniel stops at the nearest gas station. Faith dismounts the motorcycle and before Daniel dismounts too he is halted by Faith's words of apology she owed him for being horrible to him. Daniel smiles accepting her apology and coming to an undersanding. Faith walks up to Daniel and kisses him and offers Daniel a chance to have an experimental relationship with her. Daniel accepts her offer and they agree they'll give a relationship a tryout for two weeks only. They decide they'll do vampire hunting around the other areas of California during their week as a couple.

For a whole week of fighting vampires and other forces of darkness around California, they engage in other normal activities and have sexual intercourse nearly every day of the fortnight. On the night before the final day they both came to the conclusion that they don't love each other and decide to remain only as friends.

Daniel drives her to LA airport early on a breezing morning where she plans to try and reunite with her friends. They shook hands as a sign of farewell, which turned into a kiss just for a laugh. Daniel rode off as both Faith and Daniel waved to each other. Daniel crossed the border of Los Angeles and drove down the straight long road feeling happy and rejuvenated.

Concluding the feelings that Daniel had for Faith was more infatuation than romance he does consider Faith and him to be alike. He compares his childhood upbringing to hers and deemed they are both torn apart fighters fighting for what they believe in. Faith has agreed that her and Daniel are the same who try to find their own ways of dealing with their psychological burdens.

Daniel does question himself why he gave Faith a second chance and dreads the idea that he may have to kill her if she goes out of control again.

Xander Harris

He's been Willow's childhood friend and has continued to be her best friend all the way to Sunnydale high. Their lives turned upside down when Buffy entered their lives and they became victims to vampire attacks.

Xander was romantically interested in Buffy but was turned down by her. Despite the fair rejection he managed to stay friends with her and became an overprotective friend.

Xander possessed no fighting abilities but his normality and individuality became his known strength. When Buffy was patrolling alone Xander would offer himself as brawn to assist Buffy who would allow him to tag along.

Daniel was introduced to Xander along with Willow and Oz. They both seemed to get along with each other well. Their friendship slightly changed when Xander found out about Daniel's past and his growing romantic interest for Buffy. This causes Xander to try and protect Buffy from Daniel. Xander would begin to show signs of hatred towards Daniel as Daniel would also show signs of him being annoyed with Xander's personality traits, sarcasm and flippancy. This did cause some friction and a brawl between them but Buffy breaks it up. Xander is outmatched by Daniel, who is easily overpowered by Daniel and left a cripple. Daniel derides Xander by talking about his pining for Buffy and knowing he'll never get her because he's not right for her. Daniel walks away from Xander egotistically chuckling as Xander gets out a magic ring from his pocket. Eager and tempted to bring down Daniel to protect Buffy from him, Xander slips on the ring. Fused with superhuman strength and agility Xander gets back on his feet and strikes Daniel from behind. Daniel is knocked to the ground and notices Xander who's eyes are glowing green and is Illuminated with green energy. Xander scowled at Daniel advancing towards him expecting him to continue the fight. Daniel emerged back on his feet and taunted Xander before unleashing his attacks on him.

Both and Xander were evenly matched and prolonged the fight long enough for the Scooby gang to arrive. Buffy interferes the fight and fights them both to try and break up the fight. Noticing the ring on Xander's finger acknowledging it's power, she was able to remove it from Xander's finger. Immediately Xander returns to normal leaving only Daniel to be subdued. Willow assists by casting a barrier between the couple allowing Buffy to reason with Xander and Daniel.

Xander and Daniel argue and complain about each other to Buffy who silences them and makes them speak one at a time. Xander explains about Daniel starting it and tries to convince Buffy that Daniel is dangerous. Daniel has his say reckoning that Xander threatened and intimidated him not to go anywhere near Buffy.

Hearing both sides of the story Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang try to solve the friction and conflict between Xander and Daniel. Everything is resolved when it's settled that Daniel and Xander spend time away from each other.

In time after about a week before the incident, Buffy talks with both Xander and Daniel. She tries to make them try to get on as friends despite their disapprovals towards each other.

Daniel eventually begun to show compassion for Xander as he has been concerned for his safety. Xander was baffled why Daniel would want to save him regardless of their disputes. Daniel answered that even though he can't stand Xander at times he always had some respect for him; even admitted to liking his quips at times. Xander smiled and admitted he adores Daniel's cooking and is impressed by Daniel's inventions. They become open about the things they share in common like Sega and other pop culture references they acknowledge. They even clarify their faults with each other like Daniel points out getting tired of Xander's quips at times and Xander finding Daniel being a danger to Buffy and Willow. Accepting each others differences they both show a sign of friendship and walk together to join their friends.

They do maintain some friendship but it's more where they just rip on each other. Deep down behind their external dislike for one another they do like each other and respect each other as friends.

Throughout their time of being in each other's company they don't communicate much or have conversations that much. Whenever they were in trouble they help each other out and haven't had a genuine brawl like the recent one.

Xander was supportive towards Daniel when he was suffering for heartbreak. He would talk about the time he had a crush on Buffy and asked her out but got rejected. Daniel was about to share his personal feelings about Buffy to Xander but decided against it.

Xander would join Willow in finding Daniel a prom date to help him with his heartsickness. When both Xander and Willow found Daniel a prom date, Daniel thanked Xander for his effort in trying to cheer him up.

When Daniel chooses to fight with the Scooby gang on some of their missions, Daniel allows Xander to use one of his pistols. On Halloween when a special Halloween party was being held at a mansion where dark dangers awaited; Daniel let Xander handle the Judge Dredd pistol the Lawgiver he created. The Lawgiver had almost all the functions like in the Judge Dredd comics especially the grenade round. Xander not knowing the Lawgiver was real was impressed by the voice control of the gun. Struggling to get the grenade function he wanted, Xander asked how to get it working. Daniel explained he had to talk in a Sylvester Stallone voice to make it work. Xander followed Daniel's instructions and accidently pulled the trigger shooting the ceiling without getting himself or anyone injured.

Xander and Daniel's disputes for each other resurfaced when Xander was officially going out with Anya. Anya was already disapproving of Daniel and would have arguments and verbal conflicts with her too. It was from there on that Xander and Daniel became more aloof than ever and soon Daniel would become separate from the whole gang.

Xander and Daniel came close to brawling after Daniel insulted Willow and Anya when insulting everyone before he made his storming exit. Daniel had his hand on the handle on the gun while it was in it's holster and warned Xander to keep his distance. Xander swallowed his confidence and urge to challenge Daniel as he stepped back sullenly looking at Daniel.

When both Xander and Anya became engaged and were handing invitations, they considered inviting Daniel. It took a lot of consideration and were convinced by Buffy to invite him despite the bad blood between them. Anya suggested disallowing Daniel to certain privileges but was placated and convinced by Buffy she'll assign Daniel to do the cooking. Appeased by Buffy's persuasion they gave Daniel an invitation.

Xander would catch up with Daniel and try a friendly approach with Daniel amiably responding. They ask each other about how they have been before Xander would find the appropriate moment to hand Daniel his invitation. Touched by Xander's kindness he accepts the invitation and thanks Xander and agrees to be the head chef.

Anya and Xander's wedding ended in tragedy with Xander calling it off leaving Anya at the alter. Daniel took great pity on Anya and re-attained his hate for Xander and hoped he would see the error of his ways. Without inflicting harsh justice on Xander, Daniel stuck with Anya and helped her recover from the event.

Daniel had his own talk with Xander and after hearing Xander out, Daniel partly understood Xander's decision. He undertstood that Xander meant no harm to Anya.

As an act of vengeance Anya had drunk sex with Spike infuriating Xander to kill Spike in retribution. Xander was restrained and expressed his anger and disgust with Anya before he goes his own separate direction.

Daniel took sympathy for Xander and decided to treat him with more respect and help him get over the ordeal. From there on Xander and Daniel started to become more friendly towards each other and would tone down their playful insults.

When Daniel had returned to Sunnydale, he had a private talk with Xander about how he was handling his life. Xander told Daniel that he has moved on with his love life but still has some feelings for Anya. Daniel recommended that he should think about getting back together with Anya but Xander doubted she'll take him back.

One night when Summer's residence was destitute of electricity, Daniel would know three couples were having sex. One of them he noticed was Anya and Xander, without peeking at the action Daniel smiled with content knowing both Anya and Xander took his admonition.

Daniel wished luck to Xander on the day of the final battle with the First Evil. After the battle was won, Daniel was relieved to know that Xander survived. Xander would join with the cheering of Daniel's survival and they would both exchange a smile of respect for each other.

Xander would get his opportunity to say his goodbyes to Daniel and they agree to have one friendly insult each for old time's sake. Once they shook hands for luck and departure, Daniel took his leave with Xander waving him farewell.

Willow Rosenburg

Along with her childhood friend Xander Harris, Willow was a misfit at Sunnydale high. Willow was skilled in computers and other forms of intellect making her a bright student. On the day of Buffy's enrolment of Sunnydale high, Willow would develop a friendship with Buffy and would soon be approached by a vampire. Before being victimised by a vampire, Buffy saved Willow and so would begin Willow's involvement with Buffy's affairs.

During being associated and affiliated with Buffy, Willow's intellectual skills in computers moved to witchcraft. Willow's knowledge and improved magic abilities became beneficial to the Scooby gang.

When Buffy introduced Daniel to her friends, Daniel met Willow and was warmly greeted by her adorable and shy smile. Their first conversation was about science related topics until their subject changed towards the supernatural. Daniel was impressed when Willow confessed that she practices in Witchcraft but was unable to demonstrate to Daniel because they were in public. Willow was also impressed when Daniel mentioned that he's an engineer and has many inventions in mind.

On occasions they would have conversation and sometimes Daniel would seek her for advice and assistance. Willow has helped Daniel invent new weapons by helping him with all the magic and occult science he was not so familiar with.

Willow would further explain about vampire anatomy and complex details about their weaknesses. Taking Willow's information into account Daniel came up with the idea on how to invent special bullets for killing vampires. Willow was baffled why no one was able to figure it out until now and fretted that Daniel's guns will change the tide in the war between humans and vampires.

Sometimes both Daniel and Willow work together combining their scientific knowledge and skills. Together they have created devices with magical abilities that have helped the Scooby gang.

When Willow saw Daniel's distressed state and hearing his sob story about him getting dumped by Drusilla, Willow condoled. She cried for him when his eyes water and how silent and unresponsive he remained. After sitting by Daniel and comforting him she was the first to hear him speak again. She acted responsively is able to start communicating with Daniel and talking about his problem. Hearing Daniel's confessed feelings for Drusilla, Willow convinces Daniel that Drusilla was never worth it.

When news got out that Daniel started communicating again, others tried to talk to him about his unavailing yenning for Drusilla.

Willow promises to Daniel she would find him a prom date in time for the prom so Daniel can have his first prom. This promise to Daniel's ears prompts him to smile again and thanks Willow. Searching around the school trying to have words with female students they are able to find a prom date for Daniel.

After Daniel is acquainted with his prom date he promises to return the favour to Willow when she's in a similar situation.

Willow became Daniel's main person to approach for advice as he was having problems being in a relationship with Harmony.

When Willow was left heartbroken by having Oz leave her for her own safety, Daniel returned what he promised Willow. Daniel was there for Willow like her other friends were but Daniel dedicated most of his time to console Willow. Oz even requested before he departed Sunnydale for Daniel to look after Willow. Willow appreciated what Daniel was doing for her and would ask Daniel to hold her. They would both cuddle up, there would be stroking and those moments would become intimate like they were a couple. Willow fell asleep sometimes on Daniel's chest and sometimes Daniel would sleep too long enough for Buffy to get back and find them sleeping together. Buffy even assumed that Willow and Daniel had become a couple and advised Willow that it was too early to move on. Willow assured Buffy that Daniel was only there to cheer her up and they were not a couple.

Willow and Daniel never kissed despite physical contact that was non sexual as much as Daniel would have been tempted to move sexually on Willow. Daniel resisted those urges as he didn't want to betray Oz and would keep his relationship with Willow platonic. Daniel encouraged Willow to try and move on with her love life and not hold out for Oz. Willow was obviously still not over Oz was unsure if she would move on. Daniel reminded her about Buffy that she was able to move on and not hanker for Angel. Willow agreed with Daniel's words and thanked Daniel for always being there for her. Daniel showed the deepest act for love and kissed her lovingly on her head which made Willow happy and let out a giggle. Willow did the same to Daniel who also felt happy by the loving contact he bestowed on her.

Willow came out gay and was dating a fellow student called Tara and this was something that didn't bother Daniel. It was only because he felt that Willow and him were becoming drawn apart from each other. What used to be their engineering and magic activities moved onto Willow practicing and performing Witchcraft with Tara.

In later stages of being friends and when Willow's change in her attitude was becoming more apparent; Willow and Daniel became bitter and cold towards each other as Daniel did enjoy winding Willow up on occasions.

Daniel would act out his growing dislike of Willow when he got into an altercation, which became a physical encounter with Riley. Before walking out the door infuriatingly he insulted everyone that stood in his way or arms length of him. His insult on Willow was him imposing a kiss on Tara provoking Willow to complain and Daniel would in response flip her the bird. Willow was shocked and threatened by Daniel's rude gesture.

Daniel came to later regret that and would apologise to Willow and in an act of contrition would attempt to cut of the middle finger he flipped at Willow. Tara perceived a vision about Daniel's attempt to cut off his finger and shared it with Willow expressing concern. Buffy heard the word from Tara and would rush to the scene to stop Daniel. Before Daniel was about to cut his finger off, Buffy wrestled the wire cutters out of his hand. Willow would see Daniel's face full of remorse and guilt for his insult and conveys bluntly that she forgives him. Feeling less guilty Daniel eases himself and receives a hug from Willow leading a group hug by everyone at present.

After Daniel rejoins Glory's forces and his betrayal is made known to everyone in the Scooby gang, Daniel hunches that Willow and him are unable to be friends.

His assumptions prove him wrong when he's recovered by Giles and brought back to recover from his alcohol problem. Both Willow and Tara help Daniel ameliorate from his alcohol problem and regain his former strength.

When both Willow and Tara have finished helping Daniel becoming healthy again, they try to analyze an unknown power Daniel possesses. Tara received a brief sensation when Daniel kissed her that he has powers to break dimensional barriers. Willow too was able to perceive the vision as she kissed Tara in a sequence and was able to make a depiction of Daniel's power. Therefore they would run tests with Daniel that he willingly participated in. Willow and Tara would achieve results and briefed Daniel the possibility that he could have had those powers at birth. Daniel became concerned about his birth thinking if his whole family were demons and demanded to know more. Willow calmed Daniel by informing him that it could be like the Slayer who gets her powers from being chosen not from genetics.

Buoyant by Willow's contingency, Daniel began to embrace the capabilities of his new power.

More tests persisted to discover the abilities Daniel now inherited and would discover Daniel can see beyond surfaces and through layers. Already known to Daniel his arm, which is the source of his power, it became clear that it was a key to all dimensions.

When Willow became evil after the unfortunate death of Tara, she went rampaging around Sunnydale causing destruction. Daniel had his own battle against Willow, Daniel emerged victorious but when he had his weapon drawn at Willow and was about to finish her off he realised it was a doppelganger she created.

Revils hurried to where the real Willow would be and after finding her he saw her with Xander as she was being confronted by him and already in tears. Daniel realised that the whole ordeal was over and that he and Willow will go back to being the friends they once were.

What appeared to be the shocking truth to Daniel is that Giles did return to Sunnydale to stop Willow and prevent further destruction. Before Daniel could catch up to Giles he learnt that he retreated back to England with Willow. Feeling immensely jealous of Willow believing she was favoured by Giles and he had abandoned him, Daniel became exacerbated towards them both.

Daniel trying to get over the whole anguish he had been experiencing left Sunnydale and resided in Los Angeles. Much later to Daniel's surprise he would see Willow arrive. Willow was summoned to help Angel who's reverted into his evil alter ego Angelus. After Willow succeeds in merging Angel with Angelus allowing him to take control of himself again and choose his own will, Willow plans to travel back to Sunnydale with Faith.

Before Willow vacates with Faith, Daniel interrupts by running to Willow with a wrapped box in his hand. Daniel informs Willow it's a modem he was suppose to fix for her and finally got round to repairing it. Willow was delighted and hugged Daniel as a sign of her gratitude. Daniel looked over Willow's shoulder and saw Faith looking guilty at Daniel as she quickly turned her eyes away from him. Daniel would watch them travel back to Sunnydale and he would then make his way back to Angel's office. On the way he thinks about Willow's request for him to come back and fight one last time for Buffy in the battle to fight the First evil.

Daniel does return to Sunnydale and is reunited with Willow and the others. Willow informs Daniel about the First evil and what's to be expected. She also helps Daniel develop the customs and magical updates for his weapons he would find useful and helpful.

Willow helped Daniel on the occasion when he was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. One acquaintance from his past called Martin horribly bullied Daniel and left him mentally scarred. He's one of the reasons why Daniel got a different perspective of humanity and realised how cruel humans can be.

When it seemed that neither Daniel nor Martin could defeat one another Willow devised a plan. Xander would think it was time travelling Willow was considering. Upon hearing this Willow construed the details by saying it's diving into a dream sequence and interacting with memories. Willow hoped that this would put Daniel's scars buoyant and help him almost forget the daunting experience with Martin.

Everyone present agreed and allowed Willow to begin with the procedure. With Willow and Daniel alone in the room, Willow cradled Daniel's head in her arms. She would help Daniel sleep by singing to him and stroking his face, Daniel would drift off into sleep with Willow falling asleep too.

Willow would find herself in the school that Daniel attended and found Daniel wondering around alone in the playground. She used this opportunity to interact with Daniel and try to make friends with him. She greeted Daniel as he kindly greeted her back and she would ask Daniel for his name. Daniel introduced himself and Willow would introduce herself too but used a fake name, Willow scanned the area and found Martin and his gang. Hoping that they are not taking any notice of him and will ignore him, Willow asks Daniel if he'd like to read together. Daniel accepted Willow's suggestion and they would go off in their own space and read a science book together.

Willow and Daniel would develop a close bond and Daniel would evade the attention of Martin and his gang. This was short lived as they would draw their attention to Willow and Daniel and mock them thinking they were a couple. Willow would elucidate that they were only friends and Daniel would feel a bit shocked already possessing romantic feelings for Willow. Daniel swallowed hard and nodded his head in agreement. But despite them knowing Willow and Daniel were only friends, they still hovered over them. One of the members of the gang picked his nose and tried wiping it on Willow's sweater and Daniel would get up and push him away. This did stir into a violent encounter as Martin himself would intervene and both he and Daniel wrestled each other to the ground. One of the teacher's who was on playground duty would break up the fight and handle the outburst that broke out.

Lessons begun as Willow would sit next to Daniel during lessons and when it was lunchtime they would have lunch together. Daniel would invite her over to his house and they would play Sonic the headgehog 2 together on the Sega Mega drive.

The following week would return to normal in school with Martin and his gang not bother Willow and Daniel anymore. Willow knew her work was done and Daniel's would be able to live his schooldays free from Martin and his gang's tyranny. The traumatic event with Daniel being betrayed after he built so much trust for Martin and his gang was prevented. Willow was ready to break them both out of it, she would let Daniel have one last moment with her.

During break time, Willow and Daniel sat on the fresh green grass on a warm spring day. Daniel made Willow a daisy bracelet and put it on her wrist as Willow charmingly thanked Daniel. After a pause with Willow and Daniel smiling at each other Daniel nervously tried to kiss Willow. Willow would cringe and would lean back with Daniel flinching away and fixating at the ground apologising. Daniel was on the verge of tears and Willow would move Daniel's face to face hers as she smile and would kiss Daniel on the forehead.

The kiss woke them both up and they were in the same place where they were left alone. Willow hoped that Daniel wouldn't remember her from her dream and would've mislead him. Daniel's first communication with Willow was about what had happened and Willow answered Daniel. She clarified that he stayed up late last night and slept a lot in the day. Daniel was satisfied with the information and was asked by Willow to come downstairs to get something to eat. Willow fixed him something to eat and after Daniel expressed his gratitude her asked Willow if he ever told her she reminded him of his guardian angel from school. Willow responded with a smile and said she never heard Daniel say that and thanked him for it feeling flattered.

Both Willow and Daniel have a private discussion evoked by Willow. Willow was suspicious that Daniel had some animosity with her, Daniel hesitated without making eye contact. Able to conjure some breath that barely entered his lungs Daniel admitted her suspicions were true. Willow inquire why to Daniel and Daniel took deep breathes before adding more to his confession. Daniel gazed up into the ceiling and sobbed out the words attesting it was because he assumed Giles favoured her. Willow quietly stated the untrue to Daniel and comforted the tear ridden Daniel, which Willow's new lover Kennedy witnessed. Kennedy watching the scene wasn't concerned being able to watch the discussion end with no kissing manoeuvres made by either of them.

While in Willow's arms she told Daniel that Giles thinks the world of him and thought of him as his own son. Daniel apologises to Willow for being jealous and getting the wrong idea about her and Willow declines Daniel's need to apologise. Daniel changed the subject and talked about Tara commenting that he missed her as the shy and quiet girl she was. Willow sniffed and shed a tear as she told Daniel that she loved Daniel as much as she loves him. Once Willow released Daniel she suggested Daniel makes dinner for everyone, which Daniel happily agrees to.

On the day the battle would commence, Willow supports Daniel with her magic like she does with the other Slayers and members of the Scooby gang. Once the battle was over Willow would watch Daniel take his leave as she would wave him goodbye with teary eyes.

Willow continued to receive visits from Daniel and they would go on quests together. Daniel would even help Willow obtain magical items and essences and try and stabilise Daniel's evolving demonic powers.

Willow and Daniel were never physically attracted to each other and have always had a platonic relationship. Even though they are both sociably nerds they think of each other as friends and companions who will be there for one another.

Cordelia Chase

Student of Sunnydale high and one of the popular students, she welcomed Buffy on her first day to join her group. Buffy would begin to withdraw herself from Cordelia and her friends in favour of hanging out with Willow one of the nerds. Cordelia would begin to view Buffy as an outcast for socialising herself with Willow and Xander who would form the Scooby gang. Until Cordelia would be attacked and succumbed to many supernatural dangers, Cordelia would appreciate the assistance and company of the Scooby gang. Becoming more close with them and offering her help especially when she started dating Xander in secrecy.

When Daniel was introduced to the Scooby gang he was introduced to Cordelia who took an instant dislike to him for his shady appearance. Her distrust grew when she found out about his former life as a serial killer and she preferred to keep a distance from him.

Daniel did feel infatuated with Cordelia for her fine looks and flirtatious sense of fashion. Knowing Daniel had no chance with Cordelia he took out his dirty fantasies about her in private. The Scooby gang were always suspicious why Daniel wanted so much time alone but never found out about his sexual desire for Cordelia.

Daniel became aware Cordelia was dating Xander and begun to envy Xander for being able to win her heart. When Daniel would wind up Cordelia, Xander didn't do much to defend his girlfriend and would instead smile laughing at Cordelia's reaction.

One time Cordelia was handing out chocolates to people in the corridor and tease misfits with them. Cordelia played the trick on Daniel by handing him one but withdrawing it from him. When an accident happened in the corridor which drew the attention of all the students present. When Cordelia's head was turned Daniel snatched the chocolate out of Cordelia's hand as Cordelia yelled hey out to Daniel. As Cordelia's mouth was open for her to yell, Daniel spontaneously threw the chocolate over arm flying right into Cordelia's mouth as she inhibited her for a whole second from the solid object hitting the back of her throat. She coughed it out and after she caught her breath she chucked it at Daniel who caught it and thanked her. Daniel even teased her by wrapping his lips round the chocolate flaunting that he got to taste her saliva as he pretended the chocolate was her lips. Cordelia screamed with annoyance from the back of her throat through her teeth and threw the box of chocolates at Daniel but hit the ground that was feet away from Daniel.

The closest Daniel ever came to physically assaulting Cordelia is he lashed out on her after she threw an insult at him which he was sensitive about. He had his fingernails almost dug into Cordelia's throat as she had the petrified look on her face. Buffy wrestled Daniel off her and Cordelia felt round her neck feeling the fingernail marks Daniel left on her neck. Daniel had since then regretting that action and was aware he overreacted. Eventually the Scooby gang got Cordelia and Daniel to apologise to eachother and everything was resolved.

There was an altercation that Cordelia and Daniel had with the Scooby gang present. Before Buffy could try and settle things Daniel yelled, "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!". The fight was abruptly ended with a freaked out Cordelia slowly walking out the room having her eyes focused on Daniel. The Scooby gang looked at Daniel in a weird expression as Willow snickering and Xander bursting into laughter.

Later on a pair of criminals who had a freeze gun who freeze their victims and feed them to their master mugged Cordelia. Cordelia was rescued by Daniel and later on at the Bronze when the whole room was silent or a brief moment, she rephrased, "I WAS FROZEN TODAY" when arguing with Harmony and her friends. This made the room silent getting everyone's attention and causing Harmony and her friends to withdraw themselves. Everyone applauded for Cordelia especially Daniel, flattering Cordelia and being happy she got an audience applauding for her.

There was even one time he made a bet with Cordelia and because Daniel won the bet Daniel named his price. His act for the annual talent show at Sunnyadale High, Cordelia had to dress up as Sonic the Hedgehog which Cordelia was embarrassed to carry out. Daniel would not only struggle to get Cordelia to try on the costume but to get her to dance in it while wearing it. Already feeling mentally uncomfortable in the suit Daniel got her to walk around the school to try and get more used to wearing the suit.

Before the Talent show a spell was cast on the Sonic costume which fused Cordelia in the costume and the costume itself took a life of it's own.

Cordelia was rescued from the situation and Daniel would have another volunteer to be Sonic, which was Xander. Feeling bad for Cordelia, Daniel kept it a secret about who the mysterious live version of Sonic was. Cordelia was grateful for Daniel doing it for her. Daniel then manifested evidence that Cordelia did wear the Sonic costume one time. In case Cordelia would go over the limit when being on his bad side he would show it to the whole school.

Overtime when Cordelia and Daniel took more time to know each other better through countless moments where Cordelia would require Daniel's engineering skills. They warmed up quickly to each other but still had that bitter respect towards each other.

The closest they further got to a romantic moment was when Daniel rescued her alone and she thanked him by giving him a peck on the cheek but then gave him a peck on the lips and she told him she did it out of curiosity. Cordelia had stated with Daniel that she will never be his girlfriend.

When Cordelia moves to Los Angeles and Daniel is there having his long vacation he works for Angel investigations for a while. Cordelia and Daniel got on better with each other for Angels sake as Daniel could figure out his friend was developing romantic feelings for Cordelia.

The last time Daniel saw Cordelia alive was when she was apparently with Angel's son Connor. Daniel found the image disturbing that Connor preferred older women but at the time Daniel was dating older women too, Kate Lockley and Justine Cooper.

Daniel did give Cordelia a welcoming hug which Connor was uncomfortable with frowning scornfully at Daniel. It was obvious that Connor was overprotective of Cordelia and would stand in Daniel's way when he tried to be sociable with Cordelia. Connor would be agitated and would resort to violence if Daniel was going to argue with him. Cordelia asked Daniel to leave which Daniel respectfully does without looking back at Connor and Cordelia.

Daniel was absent when Cordelia gave birth to the demon Jasmine who won the respect of everyone in Los Angeles. She would feed on her willing victims who were loyal and obedient to her.

When a resistance was formed with Angel and his team along with other resistance members they met underground, they began to try and stop Jasmine. Angel put an end to her reign and was able to get everyone to see Jasmine's true form causing her followers to disperse. Connor killed Jasmine in a false proclamation and leaves the scene.

The whole ordeal leaves Cordelia in a coma and is kept safely by Angel once he runs Wolfram and Hart LA branch.

Daniel visited Los Angeles after Angel settles down with his new job. When Cordelia dies in her coma, Daniel is left sentimental about knowing his friend's depart from the world.

During the fall of Los Angeles Daniel was beaten and killed by Illyria. When Daniel lay dead and Illyria parted from his corpse, Cordelia descended from the sky and approached Daniel. Kneeling beside him she cradled Daniel's head in her arms and smiled at Daniel. Intrigued by her angelic beauty Daniel smiled too and reached to touch Cordelia's face. Cordelia would help Daniel back on his feet and held Daniel by the hand and led him into an arc of light. Seeing light illuminate his vision Daniel suddenly woke up, his eyesight faded from the light to the blue sky. Daniel wondered where Cordelia went but assumed that Cordelia was watching over him like a guardian angel.

Long after Daniel goes his separate way again, he sometimes receives visions of Cordelia who gives him guidance and delivers him messages. The arrogant and pompous girl he knew back at school was what he called a guardian angel who smiled upon him. Daniel knew that despite Cordelia is no longer a mortal being he is still united with her in spirit.

Oz

Studied at Sunnydale high and plays in a band as part of his after school dedication. He's tried on many occasions to approach Willow but would miss the perfect opportunity to socialise with her. Oz got the chance to get to know her when the school was having Career week. Before Oz would get the chance to ask her out, he was facing a supernatural problem which was being infected by a werewolf. The Scooby gang handled the threat and would convince Oz to imprison himself in the Library cage before transformation. Oz got the chance to ask Willow out who loved him back and they begun dating.

From there on Oz served the Scooby gang with his super senses that he obtained when becoming a werewolf.

Through Willow, Daniel became more acquainted with Oz. Oz mainly goes to Daniel for technical assistance and fix some of his equipment.

Sometimes they would socialise together as they had things in common like same type of music. Oz even revealed to Daniel his nostalgic memories when he played Sonic the hedgehog and other games by Sega.

Daniel has met Oz's bandmates and were fascinated by Daniel's keyboard playing talent and allowed him to guest star for their gig. Some of their venues they played some tracks from the Sonic the hedgehog games impressing the audience.

Daniel was shocked at first to realise Oz is a werewolf who's always confined to the Library cage when it's the full moon. One time when Oz got loose in his werewolf form Daniel fired his gun at Oz much to Willow's shock. Angry, believing Daniel killed Oz, Daniel revealed the tranquilizer round stuck in Oz. Willow's mood changed into an elated reaction and thanked Daniel who laughed finding a guilty side to finding Willow's reaction humorous.

When they both attended UC Sunnydale together, they still remained as friends but Oz's troubled relationship with Willow was becoming more apparent. Daniel wasn't around when Willow caught Oz naked with a female werewolf in the prison they locked themselves in.

On the day Oz would leave Sunnydale Daniel passed by Oz's van seeing Oz sitting at the driver's seat. Daniel paced to the open window to talk to Oz who was able to have some words with him. Oz announced that he's leaving Sunnydale for Willow's safety so he cannot hurt her as a werewolf. Daniel understood Oz's concern and offered his hand hoping Oz would shake it as a sign of good departure and wishing each other luck. Oz hesitated turning away from looking at Daniel's hand but turned back to shake it. Oz requested that Daniel would take care of Willow and help her move on with her life if he was to never return. Daniel agreed and promised he would be there for Willow, they bade each other farewell and Daniel watched Oz drive off. Oz's van disappeared from sight and Daniel turned to make his way into the dormitory to comfort Willow.

After a matter of weeks Oz returned to surprise Willow at Giles' house. Oz was ready to take Willow back after showing her he can control his werewolf transformation even when it's the full moon. Willow was impressed but hadn't revealed that she had fallen in love with a student called Tara.

Oz would face Tara in a quiet moment in college where they were alone and Oz would hear the news from her about her and Willow. This triggered Oz to turn into a werewolf and attack her, Tara was saved by commandos from the Initiative.

While Oz was in captivity a rescue mission by the Scoobies was executed to save Oz and Riley. Daniel did his participation in the rescue mission causing decoys to try and help the Scooby gang avoid detection from the personal. The mission was a success and the Scooby gang released Oz and Riley from captivity.

Oz thanked Daniel for taking part in the rescue mission where Daniel replied by stating he was doing it for his friend which was Oz. Oz smiled with glee and did their brotherly handshake followed by a half embrace.

Almost forgetting to have a talk with Willow, Oz informed Daniel he needs to meet up with Willow. If Willow didn't want to take Oz back, Oz would drop out and begin a new life. Daniel and Oz promised to keep in touch with each other and will arrange annual meet ups.

Daniel left Oz so he could have his talk with Willow, hoping either way it goes well for both of them. If they didn't get back together Daniel hoped it would be a clean break up which to his delight turned out to be.

Long after Sunnydale's destruction Daniel does pay Oz visits once in a while every year. Oz resides in Tibet with his wife and son, Daniel would visit to practice herbs and meditation with Oz. While meditating in Oz's monastery, Daniel tries to find one of the things he's been searching for "Inner peace". After their meditations together Daniel feels rejuvenated and enlightened by Oz's teachings.

Tara Maclay

Was a student of UC Sunnydale who met Willow when she joined the University's Wiccan group. The two became close after their near death experience when running from the Gentlemen who were after their hearts. Having both survived the encounter they became more close to each other and practiced Witchcraft together.

During their time together they began to develop affectionate feelings for each other until they soon became in love. Willow would introduce Tara to the Scooby gang including Daniel.

Tara and Daniel were barely acquainted because she would spend most of her time with Willow and sometimes with Buffy and Dawn. On rare occasions they had chances to exchange small conversations with one another, which were magic and occult related subjects. Tara was one of the first to examine Daniel's injured arm, which revealed the possibilities that he possessed an unknown power.

When Daniel had a fallout with the Scooby gang and would make his exit insulting everyone on the way. He took some of his anger out on Tara by kissing her and flipping Willow the bird afterwards. Tara felt something about the kiss Daniel enforced on her, she felt some power Daniel had being able to break dimensional fabrics. She also received visions of a forming ancient world where demons roamed. Disturbed by what she had envisioned, Tara remained silent and shocked.

Daniel did later not only apologise to Willow but Tara too for his overreaction and he was forgiven.

Tara along with Willow's assistance would continue to figure out what Daniel's unknown power was and it's capabilities.

When Tara and Willow separated after Willow broke her promise to go without using magic for a week, Tara donated some of her free time to analysing Daniel's power. Tara would implement many rituals and cast many spells to unfold new discoveries.

Eventually Tara discovered Daniel's new power's true potential and feared that Daniel's power could be intended for evil.

On the fateful morning when Tara was shot through the chest by Warren who intended to only shoot Buffy. The Scooby gang and Daniel was unaware that Tara was going to tell everyone about how dangerous Daniel's new power is. When she was having her romantic moment with Willow before she got shot, Willow was about to be the first informed by Tara.

Daniel paid his respects to Tara and would view her corpse in the morgue that was lifeless but tranquil and displaying the intact image. Feeling sentimental and loss for his deceased friend Daniel lovingly bent over to kiss Tara on the forehead. Daniel commiserated his goodbye to Tara and would carefully place the cover over her.

Daniel considered Tara a friend regardless of them being distant and not being the closest of friends. Tara abreast the final results of Daniel's power and what purpose is without acknowledging Daniel leaving Daniel to discover for himself.

When Daniel was killed by Illyria and Cordelia lead him to what appeared to be heaven he saw Tara accompanied. Tara smiled at Daniel showing her friendliness for Daniel as Daniel expressed how happy he was to see Tara again.

When Daniel and Willow had a conversation in memory of Tara, Willow even revealed to Daniel that when they were separate Tara developed a crush on him. The knowledge pleased Daniel feeling flattered by the girl he assaulted with a forced kiss developed romantic interests in him. He knew that Tara couldn't love him as much as she loved Willow, but knew there was a place for him in her heart.

Upon Tara discovering Daniel's demon roots she even received an image of a female human figure that resembled her. Tara wondered if her and Daniel are prophesised to be part of a ritual or becoming of some form or other.

Anya Jenkins

She was once a Vengence demon who inflicted obscene curses and other types of spells on her chosen victims. After Cordelia recovered from her injuries from when she fled from Xander heartbroken and fell and was impaled on a metal rebar; Cordelia abandoned the Scooby gang and tried to fit back in with her former group. Failing to win her old friends back Cordelia would meet Anya and would wish that Buffy never came to Sunnydale in front of her.

Anya granted the wish and a new universe was created that was post apocalyptic and was devoid of Buffy to fight the vampire reign. Giles found the source of power in Anya's amulet which he obtained from Cordelia and destroyed it reversing the wish. Not only did everything revert to normal but Anya lost her powers and was denied request by her superiors to have her powers back.

Trying to overcome the loss of her powers she tried living a normal life blending into the society she was not so familiar with, Anya met Xander. They slowly begun dating and Xander would help her with the hardships of life and familiarise herself with the human world.

After she officially became Xander's new girlfriend she got better acquainted with Daniel. Daniel only recalls having some run ins with her before not knowing her name but only recalling her image and pose. Anya would distrust Daniel, thinking he is too dangerous and would contemplate in killing Xander which Daniel denies.

They both quarrelled often mostly in French leaving most of the Scooby gang unable to understand their quarrelling. One time Daniel called Anya, Willie Scott for her bickering and complaining attitude. They fought against each other on a few occasions but having some mutual respect for Xander, Daniel tried getting on with Anya because Xander was getting more serious with her.

One of the most serious situations which could have ended in Anya getting violent with Daniel was when Daniel scorned everyone after challenging Riley. Everyone endured their act of abuse from Daniel and Anya would be the last person Daniel victimised. Anya walked into the scene with a cookie on the plate which Daniel snatched and Anya responded with, "Hey". Daniel retorted, "Hay is what cows eat, I eat cookie" Daniel took a ferocious bite out of the cookie and threw the bitten cookie at Anya's feet. Daniel walked out the door calmly making the scene unsuspecting to Dawn with rage building up in Anya. Her hands started shaking as she clenched her hands on the edges of the plate and exploded into a fit of rage. Letting out an ear piercing bellow hurling the plate against the wall and clenching her fists as if she was ready to hit something or someone. Xander bravely walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in her eyes filled with the deepest fury imaginable. Anya would be seeing red at Xander seeing an image of Daniel in him but Xander's soothing words told her to breathe in and out slowly. Following Xander rage control advice Anya does so breathing out words like, "I hate Daniel" and "I'm going to kill him". Xander leads her down to Buffy's gym so she can take out her anger on Buffy's punch bag.

The Scooby gang gathered expecting Daniel's arrival and Daniel eventually turned up acting his normal mild mannered self. Everyone firmly fixed their eyes on Daniel as Buffy demanded Daniel to apologise to Anya. Daniel still hating Anya was reluctant to apologise to her but buried the hatchet with her with a handshake instead. Buffy and the others accepted Daniel's sign of apology as Daniel and Anya shook hands without reluctance.

Anya became less angry and buried the contention between them both for then. Buffy suggested that they spend time away from each other and not communicate to avoid further acts of dispute. From there on Daniel would often leave the room if Anya was present and Anya would avoid making eye contact with him.

Anya and Xander announced their engagement a party was held to celebrate the occasion. As much as Anya hated Daniel being in the area she permitted Daniel to play at their party on the condition it wasn't Sega music. Daniel indulged her and played appropriate music, which pleased Anya and toned down her heat with him.

When Xander and Anya were dispensing invitations, Xander suggested inviting Daniel to be the cook and musician for the party. Anya went silent for a moment allowing Xander to plead to her and made her admit that she likes Daniel's cooking and keyboard playing. Xander would see his fiancée blush on her face giving away her guilty pleasure. Anya rose her head in the air and breathed in and out unenthusiastically mumbling Daniel's entitlement to an invitation. Xander became elate and hugged Anya for her consideration but Anya made the condition that Daniel sits at the back row on Xander's side. Accepting Anya's request, Xander took care of the arrangement and would notify Daniel.

When Xander and Anya were to be married and the day of the wedding came, obstacles and occurrences got in the way. Xander would receive false visions of what his married life would be like with Anya but it turned out to be a demon who crashed the wedding causing the visions. Xander called the wedding off believing it was for the best. This left friction between the two and Daniel witnessed her walking up the aisle alone with the music playing. Daniel observed at Anya seeing a tear in her eye and it immediately sunk Daniel's heart and formed the same facial expression Anya had. Having been verbally abused and bad blood come between them, Daniel felt nobody deserves this on the day of their wedding once they have high expectations and so much level of excitement and anticipation. Daniel remained seated until all the guests have dispersed leaving the Scooby gang and him in the room alone. Anya being approached by Dawn and Tara fled to her changing room. Daniel used this opportunity to talk with Anya by getting on his feet and pursuing into her dressing room ignoring the dissuasions not to follow her. Daniel slowly stepped through the door where Anya stared in the mirror with her face salted in tears. More tears emerged from her red eyes that were turning puffy she could barely see who was behind her. Daniel slowly walked up to Anya expecting her to snap at him to leave her alone but Daniel made it up to her. Daniel raised his stiff arm to touch her bare shoulder and begun to console her. Anya put her hand on Daniel's hand that he placed on her shoulder. Daniel expected for Anya to claw his hand off but strokes it and turns herself around to look at Daniel. Bowing her head down, Anya cried how much she loved Xander. Anya's tears leaked violently down her cheeks and Daniel stemmed the flow with his thumbs wiping them away as Anya looked at Daniel. Anya asked nervously subsequent by a sniff for Daniel to hold her which Daniel does and Anya leans her head on his chest. Anya lightly sobs but is calmed by Daniel who strokes her on the back of the head. Tara and Dawn peek at the scene and are deeply moved but are also surprised at the same time, never thinking they'd see Anya and Daniel warm up to each other.

From there Anya and Daniel begun to accept each other as friends because they were both in mourning. Their newfound friendship remained platonic as they engaged in hugging and exchanging advice with each other and sharing their life stories.

One time Daniel bought Anya a cookie that he specially wrapped for her and looked like the cookie Daniel snatched from her. Anya unwrapped to see the cookie that beheld her and was astonished but confused why Daniel bought it for her. Daniel explained he felt bad when he snatched her cookie and wanted to make it up to her. Anya very exalted took her time to bite into the cookie and would giggle before she took a bite and tried to chew. Anya expressed the delicious taste and broke a part of the cookie to share with Daniel who pleasingly accepted it.

They formed a partnership in trying to stop Dark Willow and were able to halt her contemplation to kill Andrew and Jonathan included the whole world. After the ordeal was over Anya appeared before Daniel dressed in a long silk dress similar to her wedding dress. She smiles at Daniel and reveals her feelings for Daniel, which render Daniel speechless and jittery. Daniel stuttered his declination about her offer but Anya persisted as she came closer determined to kiss him. Anya pleaded for Daniel to accept a kiss from her as a sign of gratitude and bestowed her experienced passionate kiss to Daniel. When the kiss Anya broke she delicately whispered, "I love you Daniel". Anya held her breath tempting to kiss him again but exhaled as she drew herself back from Daniel. After a brief moment Anya asked Daniel if he still loves Buffy and Daniel took his time to confess his long pined love for Buffy. Anya persuaded Daniel to tell Buffy how much he feels about her. Daniel also persuaded to think about giving Xander a second chance and at least become friends as Anya promises she'll consider it. Daniel asked what Anya plans to do and she informed him she had to move on with her life and begin anew as a Vengeance demon once again. Daniel wished Anya luck as Anya smiled seeing the irony in Daniel's words. Anya and Daniel shook hands until it turned into a hug as Anya slowly fades from Daniel's sight smiling at each other till they were out of each other's sight.

Daniel was never far from Anya's thoughts as the same with Anya when they departed. Anya hoped for his eventual return to Sunnydale after hearing about him retreating to Los Angeles. Upon Willow's return to Sunnydale bringing Faith along, Daniel followed behind and surprised Anya. Her face lit up and squealed with rapture as she ran into Daniel's arms expressing on how much she missed him.

Together once again they hung out socially and talked about their experience while being away. Daniel asks how she's dealing with Xander and if they will get back together. Anya is doubtful if her and Xander's relationship is strong like before and they'll likely remain as friends. While on the subject Anya asked Daniel if he asked Buffy out and Daniel replied that they decided to remain only as friends. Anya put her hand on Daniel's lap and hoped that Daniel will meet the right woman as Daniel thanked her for her kindness. They both have a long hug only placing hands on each other's backs and pressing into each other.

When Daniel took part in the battle to fight the First evil, Daniel was able to wish Anya luck before she split to join Andrew. Anya wished Daniel luck as they both giggled one again finding irony in the words they shared. As another token of luck Anya drew herself back to Daniel and leant forward to peck him on the cheek. Daniel smiled and accepted the kiss Anya gave him, feeling energised and dogged for battle.

During evacuation Daniel came across Anya's fresh deceased corpse. Daniel was shocked and saddened to see a friend dead as he knelt next to Anya. Before Daniel made his escape he paid his respect mourning, "qu'il repose en paix amie" as he placed a rose on her chest and kissed her on the cheek to pay her back the kiss he owed her.

Once everyone was outside the border of Sunnydale looking at the empty crater, Daniel was able to have words with Xander. Daniel placed a hand on Xander's shoulder acknowledging the memory of Anya and helping him cope with the news of her death. Xander was pleased and turned Daniel's physical contact into an embrace.

During Daniel's moment of death and what he assumed was his ascent into heaven he saw Anya before him. She smiled at him like anyone would after meeting an old acquaintance enjoying the reunion. Daniel touched her face to apprehend the reality and asked if she was real and Anya laughed replying she was real. Anya would lead him to the light, which seemed like the portal to heaven.

Daniel awoke and pondered if he died and he was resurrected or it was dreaming. Either way Daniel considered his death and resurrection real for the sweet brief moment with Anya. Daniel aspired his reunion with his friend in the afterlife but would live life for her and be happy while he continues to fight for what he believes in.

Jenny Calendar

Works at Sunnydale high as the Computer science teacher and in her personal life is a member of a gypsy clan. The same gypsy clan called the Kalderash that cursed Angel with a soul and she was sent to observe Angel.

Jenny would become a romantic interest for Giles as they started dating and would research together the supernatural. She would also attempt to re-ensoul Angel when he lost his soul after making love to Buffy. Before she could cast the spell Angelus stopped her and she was murdered by him after a chase through the unoccupied school grounds. The Scooby gang would mourn over her death as it would affect Buffy's as she begun to accept Angel was lost and his evil self must be eliminated. In honour of Jenny's memory, Willow continued what she started and re-esouled Angel successfully.

Prior to Daniel's arrival in Sunnydale, Jenny was deceased and Daniel would only be told by Giles about her. Giles' bereave for losing Jenny would derive when the painful memory of when he found her dead.

Daniel got his chance to meet Jenny in person when he altered his present time by killing Angelus teleporting him to an alternative Sunnydale. Only a few of Daniel's old acquaintances were still alive which one of them was Giles. Because of Daniel changing his time line hindering Giles getting in touch with the Revils family, Jenny would end up introducing Daniel to Giles. Jenny would enlighten Giles about Daniel and his origin and who he is. Daniel was thrilled to learn that he was already a legend and a prophecy was foretold that he will walk the earth again and fight. Giles knew from his teenage rebellious years who Revils was but never met the legend personally.

Jenny even stated that she knew Daniel when she was a little girl who protected her clan from demonic attackers and sent them back to their home dimension. Unsure if Daniel was immortal or not, she was certain that she was in the presence of the same hero that protected her and her clan.

Daniel asked Jenny who he was and if he'll alter into a full demon as he ages. Jenny was uncertain what species Daniel was but knew and witnessed the power he bares.

Daniel did become infatuated with Jenny but never made first base because he was aware of the consequences he'd be expelled from school for harassment and assault. He knew about her and Giles' past relationship and allowed him to make the first move on her. All he would be bestowed as a sign of love is cuddles that Jenny gave to him occasionally. Jenny even admitted that Daniel was her first real crush as she used to socialise with him and play gypsy games with him. Jenny even admitted that she considered asking Daniel out but knew that there would be an endangerment of her job and hindered her intent.

Daniel has wished before he was sent back to his modern time where everything he changed in the timeline was undone, he wished he could have had the chance to save Miss Calender. Being in a world where Jenny is deceased her memory is still alive to him and he continues to remember her as the pleasant teacher she was.

Kendra Young

Declared in the Slayer prophecy, "In every generation there is a chosen one". Whenever a Slayer dies another woman around the world subsequently takes her place.

One unusual circumstance happened when Buffy was killed by the Master but resuscitated back to life. This caused confusion within the Slayer line and another woman who happened to be Kendra was activated resulting in two Slayer's walking the earth.

Buffy and Kendra encountered and formed an alliance to stop Spike and Drusilla's ritual. They again join forces to stop Angelus' diabolical plan to destroy the world with the power of Acathla. Kendra is killed after Buffy is lured away from the Scooby gang. When Angelus' vampires attack, Kendra is killed by Drusilla and Buffy arrives to find her fallen ally. Kendra's death would awaken another Slayer, which would be Faith.

Daniel altering the timeline between the past and the present day, he was told the horrifying mishap he caused. Giles informed him that Buffy was dead including Xander, Willow and Cordelia. Daniel was baffled what caused Buffy's death and was only told the cause was being bitten by a burly vampire called Luke.

Sunnydale was saved by the eventual arrival of Kendra who thinned the vampire threat. The incessant fight in Sunnydale was a bitter endeavour but prior to Daniel's arrival Kendra would find herself an ally.

Kendra was in the midst of fighting a group of vampires and was able to take them all out killing the retreater with a crossbow bolt. Daniel appeared before her and she instantly and nimbly aimed her crossbow at Daniel's throat as Daniel drew his pistol too. Assuming he was aiming it at her she out wittingly has a shot fired at her but the bullet doesn't touch her. Instead it hits a vampire behind her in the head as the vampire's head catches fire and flakes into ashes. Kendra peeked behind her to corroborate the kill and saw the power of Daniel's incendiary rounds. She turned back and smiled being impressed and asked for his identity. Daniel introduced himself and Kendra was struck with bewilderment familiar with the name and enquired him if he's the same Daniel Revils she's aware of. Daniel confirmed her and then Kendra would pause with a smile and introduced herself. Daniel expressed his pleasure to meet her acquaintance and Kendra would nod.

They both rendezvoused back at the library where Giles and Jenny were. Giles would assign both Kendra and Daniel to work together as Daniel would be put through a proper initiation from the Watcher's council that were more than willing to register Daniel as their Minder.

Kendra and Daniel would patrol the streets together and become a formidable fighting duo who kept the streets safer for the residents of Sunnydale. During their cooperation and weeks of working together Daniel became infatuated by Kendra and did make advances towards her like taking her out for drinks or fun. Kendra accepted those offerings but when Daniel tried to first base her by moving closer to her. Daniel could even feel Kendra's strong hand pressing into his stomach. Trying to kiss the lips Daniel fantasised so much about tasting, Kendra backed away using her hand to hold Daniel back. She declined Daniel's kiss and ratified him that she doesn't allow herself to get romantically involved with any man. It was conspicuous enough to Daniel that Kendra put Slayer duties before pleasure which Daniel comprehended her reason for it. Daniel apologised for his action as Kendra accepted and warned him to not do it again. His hopes of getting Kendra was crushed knowing the beauteous of Kendra's face, her luxurious built body and the enticement of her lips was not for him. He found ways to take out his fantasies without having to retry his advances on Kendra.

Kendra would eventually assent that she had temptations to give in and take her pleasure in men and other indulgences but was proud at herself for resisting so far in her life. Daniel would even assent to Kendra that he's not all loyalty and allegiance and would act against orders if they obstructed his means of doing what he thought was right. He even received after their discussion a kiss on the forehead which gave Daniel a tingly sensation that burrowed deep in his head and ran down his body like an electrical current, this made Daniel beam. He got a taste of Kendra's lips not tasting them with the mouth but through a sensitive part on his forehead. Getting to know Kendra was a pleasurable experience where he knew how important a platonic friendship can be, almost like his relationship with Harriet that was less Platonic in the beginning. Kendra taking over Buffy as the Slayer did guarantee the same amount of effort that Buffy put herself through. Daniel at times did feel grateful for having Kendra as a sidekick rather than Buffy so his friendship doesn't spoil because of love or sex issues. In other words Kendra made Daniel's life as a Minder more easier and enabled him to become more participating in working with his comrade.

Marcie Ross

Ever since her high school years she had been a misfit that had tried in vain to fit in. Her unavailing social life would result in her becoming invisible not in social terms but literally becoming invisible. Being an invisible being and being scarred from the rejection and being reduced to loneliness would prompt her to take her rage all out on students that basked in their social life.

Marcie's prime target was Cordelia Chase who was seeking the Scooby gang for help. Buffy would handle Marcie by subduing her and allowing F.B.I. agents to take into custody. Once in custody Marcie was enrolled in a private school where other invisible students were learning espionage and assassination.

Marcie would become a covert agent that was sent back to Sunnydale on intelligence gathering missions. One of Marcie's first assignments was to spy on Daniel Revils and report back information on his encounters with the supernatural and engineering activities. Marcie would be instructed to infiltrate Daniel's home and keep closer observation.

Daniel unknown that there was a spy stationed in his room he would begin to suspect something. He would unsure itself if it was a breeze he felt brush past him or if he had rodents in his bedroom. His bedroom was reasonably tidy and no morsels of food were around even though he was self aware he tidied his room occasionally and would take dirty plates downstairs. Daniel would begin to notice other oddities which assured him that someone intruded or there was a spy or even and assassin hiding. Doing a search from top to bottom of his room didn't help and would assume that the spy was invisible. Using his own infiltration and stealth skills he would set up a circuit but concealing his actions in case the spy would observe his intentions and suspicions that he's being watched.

Daniel got back home hoping to catch the spy, first he shut the door behind him knowing that more likely that the spy follows him especially when he goes out. He hoped to hear the same sound his door makes when closing but instead here's a slight delay of the closing with the deadbolt click in place. Agilely Daniel swung his body around pushed himself into the wall and to prove his suspicions right he touched flesh and bone that was invisible. With brutal force he slammed her against the door and drew one of his pistols and pressed the muzzle of the barrel against the invisible chin. With the invisible being in his grasp he could tell it was a female sine he's had physical contact with girls more than occasionally. He would threaten her for her identity and what she's doing spying on him. Not submitting to Daniel's threats of violence, Marcie breaks free and they both break into a fight. Marcie's knowledge of martial arts was sufficient to land hits on Daniel and get him into a neck breaking hold. Daniel kept his neck tight and found the gaps between Marcie's fingers and dislocated them causing her to squall with pain. Still holding her hand he took it and held it behind her back, shot his leg over her shoulder, got her in a head lock and looped his foot over her other arm where the armpit meets. He used his other leg to press down her damaged hand with his knee and keep it subdued from attacking. With both his arms free he drew one of his pistols and compressed the muzzle against the back of her neck aiming at the occipital of her skull. Marcie was in complete submission as Daniel's finger firmly tightened around the trigger and he continued his interrogation that was interrupted. Daniel used his hand to frisk her pockets even the back ones that made Marcie feel violated. Daniel caught the rim of a wallet and pulled it out that was visible and inscribed her credentials. Daniel said them out aloud to her especially her association with the US government.

Joyce came into the room concerning the violent scuffle she heeded from downstairs. Daniel ascertained her he has everything under control as he indicates that they have an intruder from the government. Requesting her to put the kettle on for their guest Daniel takes Marcie's damaged hand and relocates her finger back in her joint and bandages it with the medical supplies he carries with him. With Marcie bandaged it also enabled her to be seen as Daniel released her and ordered her on her feet. Daniel kept his pistol drawn at her and commanded her to go downstairs to the lounge where they will talk.

Daniel focused on Marcie as she calmly descended downstairs and into the living room where she sat on an armchair. Daniel sat opposite Marcie and rested his shooting arm on the arm of the sofa where he pointed his gun at her. Joyce came in with a tray which had tea and biscuits. Daniel suggested he served Marcie her tea as he got off the sofa poured her a cup while fixing his eyes on her. Taking better precautions Daniel distanced himself from Marcie as her circled round to her left side and gave her, her tea. Daniel walked backwards and sat himself back down on the sofa where he would then ask Joyce to call Buffy and Giles over.

Waiting for Buffy and Giles' arrival Daniel interrogated Marcie for answers on what her mission was. Marcie imparted her orders which were to gather intelligence and report back so the Initiative would execute a planned apprehension of Daniel. She assured Daniel that her orders weren't to incapacitate him but to only keep him under surveillance.

Giles and Buffy would arrive along with Xander, Willow and Riley. With all the Scooby gang present Daniel would brief them about Marcie's spying activities and she was following orders from the government. Willow cut in by affirming to Daniel that she knows Marcie as a misfit back at school who became invisible because everyone eventually become unknown of her existence. She even warned Daniel of her violent ways and what she intended to do to Cordelia and Buffy. Daniel then became sympathetic of Marcie's past and comprehended her expulsion from her job if the word got out that she had blown her cover.

Daniel proposed a deal to Marcie, he will keep Marcie's detection a secret if she will exchange information about the Initiative. Marcie agrees and parts her knowledge of the Initiative before Daniel lets her go but warns her of any reprisals she'd contemplate he will go to higher extremes and even kill her.

Daniel would then build in heart beat sensors in his room in case Marcie intrudes again. If she would try to kill him Daniel would be prepared to kill her if necessary despite his condolences for her.

Marcie Ross (reformed)

Daniel was cautioned by Willow about Marcie and how psychotic and dangerous she was. He sympathised with Marcie because he understood how being constantly rejected and being endured to extreme loneliness tore her apart.

Daniel would come across a different Marcie when he interfered with the timeline and ended up in Sunnydale two years before his arrival. Daniel would often during break time isolate himself in a music room where he would practice his keyboard playing skills. Before pushing any keys on the keyboard he noticed a young girl who gawked at him with a flute near her lips. She was modestly dressed and was obviously not one of the popular students. She sweet smiled as Daniel did the same and from her lips she greeted Daniel as he did the same. Glimpsing back at his keyboard her turned off the power being considerate for her needing quietness to practice. Marcie abstained Daniel's consideration and approved Daniel's need to practice. Daniel discussed to Marcie about her dedication to playing the flute as she gladly talked about her hobby and also questioned Daniel about his keyboard playing. Daniel shared his enthusiasm with Marcie and he would ask a demonstration from Marcie. More than willingly Marcie smiled and played a tune for Daniel which had a melodramatic and soothing tone. After the demonstration Daniel complimented Marcie but half way through his compliment Marcie requested eagerly to hear Daniel play smiling with teeth gleaming. Daniel switched his keyboard back on and took his time to set the tunes he wanted for his keyboard. Not wanting to keep someone waiting he played a combination of all the Sonic the hedgehog tracks in concise samples. Marcie was impressed by Daniel's celerity and feeling he put towards his playing when he pressed the keys. Daniel finished with the ending theme to the game to conclude his demonstration. Marcie laughs and applauds in astonishment and extols him on the demonstration. After a moment's silence Marcie asks Daniel for his name as he gives her his full name as Marcie would do the same.

From that encounter on they both became friends and would practice their musical instruments and have lunch together. In time Marcie begun to incur romantic feelings for Daniel and would bring up romantic or poetic subjects. Marcie would inquire Daniel about his love life and if he ever been with a woman. Daniel would painfully mention about his wife that he assumed was still married to but is most likely deceased making him a widower. Marcie would coax Daniel for his loss and anxiously advised him he should think about moving on. Daniel acceded as he lowered his head to the ground as if he was about to sulk. Marcie apologised for unintentionally upsetting him and lifted his head up so he can make eye contact with her. Daniel's eyes were dry and were void of tears as Marcie gazed into Daniel's eyes and smiled. Nervous of her intended action Marcie slowly moved her head to kiss Daniel who was unsure how to respond, consented Marcie to kiss him. Marcie undeniably hadn't kissed a man before as she did what any amateur would do and try to make the kiss professional. Daniel would use his experience in kissing girls on Marcie as the two broke the kissing and looked at each other feeling happy about what they shared. They witness all the other students go back indoors and the sight prompts them to look at their watches and they realise their lessons are about to begin. They both get on their feet and go their own separate direction with Marcie having the anticipation of seeing Daniel shortly.

Marcie happily strutted with an uncontrollable smile through the corridor that was flooded with students. Daniel's mood was not the same as he reflected about the kiss he allowed Marcie to and was unsure what to make of it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let Drusilla go or he was more interested in Kendra.

Marcie would attend art class while Daniel would attend English class. In art class the students were doing still life drawing of a statue of a couple waltzing. Marcie would gleefully and exuberantly begin drawing with the readied pencil in her hand.

Daniel's English class was doing a topic on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. During the lesson the teacher synopsising the story got Daniel pondering about his passionate romance he formally had with Drusilla and feeling empty without her. He would doubt the thought of being in a relationship with Marcie and regretting the alacrity by allowing her to kiss him.

The lesson ended and Daniel would take solace in the Library where his most trusted companion Giles dwelled. Daniel talked to Giles about Marcie and how close they became and the kiss they both shared. Giles asked Daniel if he consented to the kissing and Daniel admitted he liked it but was unsure if it was feeling or sexual urge. Giles frowned and said Daniel's name hinting that he's done something bad like misleading her. Before Giles could fully inquire him Marcie burst through the doors with a gleaming smile on her face as she bounded towards Daniel having something ambitious to say. Marcie persuaded Daniel to come with her as she clutched his arm and pulled as Daniel submitted to Marcie's strength and was dragged out the library. Being dragged through the long corridor getting the attention of passing students was dragged into the art room which was devoid of anyone. Marcie would show Daniel the drawing she did which was them waltzing. Daniel was impressed by Marcie's artistic skill and flattered by her ardency with the effort she put into the drawing.

Before Marcie would induce a kiss on Daniel they were interrupted by a female student who notified Daniel that he's needed in the French classroom to help the teacher Mr. DeJean prepare for lesson. Daniel was somewhat allayed by being pulled away from Marcie giving him time to try and devise his talk with Marcie about the befuddled romance situation. Daniel was lured to the French classroom where he walked through the door not seeing any signs of a teacher even when he sighted at his desk. He heard the door slam shut behind him which sent a shiver down his spine as he circled to face the door and see Harmony smiling at him alluringly with her hands spanned firmly against the door. She wore a short dress that exposes her legs especially her thighs that were recently waxed and tanned. She greets him in French and prances in a sexual style towards Daniel and entreats a private French lesson. This leaves Daniel speechless and paralysed by Harmony's sexual approach and the strong aroma that engulfed his nostrils. Harmony undoes Daniel's shirt buttons and slips her hand stroking Daniel's chest in circular movement even touching his hardened nipple which made Harmony gasp and titter. She knew that she had Daniel under her spell and could seduce him into anything as she asked him if he likes her in French. Daniel was too jittery to answer being consumed by his horniness and would leave Harmony to smile and gently push him onto the teacher's desk. Daniel lay powerless on the desk and let Harmony climb onto him as she situated her pelvis on Daniel's. Harmony softly told Daniel to relax in French as she laid on top of Daniel to kiss him which Daniel willingly participated in.

Marcie would appear and open the door to get a clear view at the scene of Harmony and Daniel making out on the desk. The sight appalled her with heartbreak as her interference halted the two making out. Daniel raised his head to perceive Marcie in his sight who's mouth was gaping open. Harmony reading the expression on Marcie's face was confirmed that she was interested in Daniel and she teased her by rubbing Daniel's chest claiming him to be her Frenchman. Marcie fled the room on the brink of crying as Daniel commiserated and moved Harmony aside to try and catch up with Marcie. Harmony would call Daniel back but Daniel ignored her. Daniel was unable to catch up with Marcie as she sheltered herself in the Girl's toilet. Daniel walked down the corridor in despair and located himself to the library to recover from the grief he caused Marice and himself. In a corner having no one not even Giles to console him he would hear Kendra's voice call out his name softly. Daniel unburied his face and was punched directly in the nose, which blanked his vision temporarily. Daniel was given time to recover his sense and Kendra would rebuke Daniel for emotionally hurting Marcie. Daniel clarified what happened between him and Marice and admits he mislead her and acknowledged his regret for it. Once Daniel got back on his feet again he was again struck in the nose and would uncover the assailant to be Harriet Simmons who was pissed like Kendra was about the ordeal. Both girls confronted Daniel and suggested that Daniel apologises to Marcie and sorts it out with her which Daniel complies to and would ask them to bring Marcie to him. They both complied and they collect Marcie from the girl's room but would lug him along to wait outside the door.

At the girl's room Daniel would wait with Kendra who still looked angry and stern at him. Harriet would emerge out of the door and inform that she's not in the bathroom. Daniel hinted where Marcie was as he races to the art room hoping to find Marcie. Arriving at the art room her saw Marcie who was deluged of tears and had her hands on top of the drawing she drew in art class. She was intending to tear the drawing in half but Daniel grabbed her wrists rendering her arms in submission. Daniel pleaded her to stop and apologised for upsetting her as Marcie looked at Daniel with no smile but the sad look. Moving his hands from her hands to the drawing in a soothing motion released the drawing from her hands which had a little tear at the top.

Daniel laid the drawing aside and took Marcie in his arms and soothed her apologising repeatedly. Kendra and Harriet entered the room as Daniel drew his attention to them with Marcie peeking at them past Daniel's bicep. Kendra and Harriet sat by Marcie to assuage her and demanded that Daniel comes clean with her and give her an explanation. Daniel confesses to Marcie that he was unsure if he was over his long deceased wife and if he was ready to move on. He even confessed about his sex addiction and it was wrong of him to mislead her with a kiss even though his intention was to gratify his sexual desire to taste a woman. Doubting that he will reclaim Marcie's forgiveness and friendship, Daniel condemns himself to isolating himself from Marcie until he hopes she can forgive him. Daniel slowly exits the room looking at Kendra who nods in approval thinking he handled the consoling well.

Daniel would go for a day friendless and unsociable accepting the punishment he deserves but his self-redemption is ended when Marcie approaches him.

They both talk to each other and ask each other how they were feeling. Once again being the friends they were initially Marcie would find the strength to talk to Daniel about his mourning for Drusilla. Marcie had been comprehending and thinking it over about how important Drusilla was to Daniel and understood how her absence effected him. She admitted herself that she was the one who inclined the kiss and was desperate for love.

Both suggested that they should be friends in the meantime but then there was the school dance. Marcie was intending to go to the dance but has no date. There was a moment of silence but Marcie didn't try to portray herself as the needy person she was before by trying to ask Daniel. While Daniel was avoiding a serious relationship to try and heal from the departure of his wife, Marcie tries to find love but is grateful to have found a friend. Daniel could conjecture that Marcie did have asking him to the dance on her mind. Daniel didn't feel pressured but would wish Marcie luck with finding a date for the dance.

On the night of the dance Daniel secludes himself in his bedroom where he ponders about his relationship with Drusilla by examining the ring feeling the lump in his throat and the urge to cry over his loss. His eyes came off the ring as he let the weight of his head pull him down to gaze at his lap. Minutes later of sulking in the position he would then feel soft digits touch underneath his chin and force his head up. Not wanting to resist the force of what moved his head up he saw Drusilla. Daniel was exulted by the sight seeing his late wife but her presence halted him from attempting to hold her in his arms. Drusilla would take the ring from Daniel's hand and hold it securely in her hand, look at him and beamed to get a message across Daniel without vocally communicating. Drusilla would kneel down to Daniel's level where she would stroke his face and then kiss him as a gesture of farewell. Daniel's vision would blink as he convulse into action knowing that Drusilla was no where in his sight. Roaming around the room he then reflected the illusion he received and re-examined the ring. Daniel recalled the actions of Drusilla and the symbolism of her taking the ring from his hand, smiling and giving the perfect farewell kiss he interprets it as a sign that Drusilla wants him to be happy and move on with his life.

Daniel would take one last look at the ring before saying farewell to his wife before enclosing it in a draw feeling free from his dolour. He launches himself off the bed feeling energised and compelled to go to the dance knowing he has time to make it. Getting dressed appropriately he re-inspects his looks before making haste to the school.

Reaching the School dance he would slow down at the door trying to catch his breath and enter the room calmly. Hearing music play in the room that was dimmed by the double doors, Daniel entered quietly and looked around the room filled with many students for Marcie. He scrunched through couples when he spotted Marcie in the distance sitting alone on the row of chairs. She was dressed in a long black modest dress, the only skin that showed apart from her face was her bare arms. Marcie was turning her head side to side hoping someone would ask her to dance. Before Daniel would reach her he would see Marcie look bemused and defeated. Daniel fully approximate in front of Marcie she would catch his legs in her sight working her eyes to identify her pursuer. Her mouth stretched with a smile with her mouth open ajar feeling the excitement and thrill that Daniel decided to attend the dance. As Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden started to play at the appropriate time, Daniel offered her his hand and asked her if she wanted to dance. Marcie willingly took it and stood herself up as the two friends took the dance floor. Daniel took the lead giving Marcie the ring hand and threading his fingers through Marcie's. Marcie would jolt with surprise not feeling the ring she always saw on Daniel's hand. She would lean sideways to see the hand that was now naked and Marcie would then look back at Daniel and question him about the ring. Daniel would answer her that he was now letting Drusilla go and wanted to give a relationship with her a chance. Marcie appeased and delighted with his response would flatteringly say his name. The now official couple kissed being in their own bubble separate and undisturbed from the crowd.

The next day Marcie and Daniel would move onto holding hands in the corridor without a care of what crowds of students thought. Harmony would stare at the couple and show signs of repugnance and being comfortable and secure in her own social life and reputation.

There would come a time when the truth about Daniel's secret life would be leaked to Marcie when she turned up one time after Daniel was in a middle of a fight against vampires. Marcie came to bring Daniel sandwiches with a pleasing smile but Daniel would be defending her against a vampire slaying him. Being baffled at what she saw she then catechizes her question about the double life her boyfriend lived and never told her. Daniel would confess his activities are also fighting against vampires and other supernatural adversaries. For a moment Marcie would find hard to swallow what she just heard but would inquire subsequently more about the life Daniel lives as a fighter. Her answers were better explained when Daniel took her to see Giles who would brief her about the opaque existence of the supernatural forces that threaten society and the world.

Having experienced Marcie as a demented adversary that threatened the Scooby gang, Daniel found it necessary to tell Marcie about her invisible power. Sitting down with Marcie and holding her hand to ease her from the disturbing story when she became invisible because she was ignored by everyone.

Hearing the story was not an easy thing for Marcie to stomach as she asked Daniel why he could see her and communicate with her. Daniel was beaten by the question but would then assume the instance that because he's half demon he can perceive her with his senses. Daniel was further baffled when he couldn't comprehend that Marcie wasn't her invisible self when Daniel found himself in the alternative Sunnydale at the time of Buffy's arrival in Sunnydale and sequent death. The only explanation was that Daniel altered so many occurrences and events in the timeline and delayed Marcie's fading away into obscurity.

Daniel was struck with the idea that Marcie could control her invisibility powers. Establishing a test he would ask Marcie to mentally recall her lonely life when she tried unavailingly to make friends and be noticed. Marcie would find it hard to find her sore spots that mentally scarred her into the monster she became. Daniel would run through a list of names of teachers and students that make her angry. Until the name Harmony reached Marcie's ears she would seal her lips tight together and breath through her nose close to tears of anger. Marcie reflected to when she tried to fit in with Harmony's group but was harshly rejected.

Daniel suspicions and theories of invisibility would be then proven right when her face faded into air leaving the outlines of her facial structure and features visible. Marcie's head would disappear along with her clothes which Daniel was addled but at least he was right about what triggers her invisibility power. Marcie would notice her whole body was fading and would worry and ask Daniel for help. Daniel would ask her to then think about the time when they met and danced at the school dance where their kiss meant something. Marcie would close her eyes and envision the memories as hard as she could and would hear Daniel confirm her visibility. Opening her eyes she would find herself visible by looking at her hands feeling euphoric about her discovered power and that she can control it. She would fling herself into Daniel's arms and would kiss for celebration. Giles appeared to view the scene and in reaction to seeing the happy mood they were both in, he was prompted to put the kettle on.

Marcie would become part of the Neo Scooby gang as an spy who would use her invisibility for infiltration. Her task was not to engage the enemy but observe their activities and report back information so the gang can strategise.

Marcie would be Daniel's girlfriend until Daniel would face the courts and be punished for altering time for his own benefit. Daniel was prepared to loose Marcie as a girlfriend and be encountering the Marcie who became an agent. Never having the same romantic feelings he had for Drusilla he did care for Marcie and was sympathetic to her mistreatment and alienation at school. Somewhere beneath Marcie's empty shell Daniel believed there was a part of her good natured and former self when he comes across Marcie in his own time.

Andrew Wells

Daniel was present at the time of Andrew's brother's evil plan to unleash hellhounds to attack the attendees at the Prom. Andrew would become a member of the Trio who were supervillain wannabes who possessed amazing abilities to make their ambition possibly come true. Andrew served as a demon summoner who summoned various types of demons even some extinct species. Appeared to be the push over of the trio and a homosexual or bisexual, he was often bossed around by Warren. He was into pop culture and would often make references when engaging in conversations.

Daniel became aware of his existence as being a member of the Trio that was lead by his former friend. Daniel became acquainted with the Trio and learnt of their intentions to bring down Buffy which Daniel would prevent. Daniel has foiled their plans many times and prioritised in finding their hide out.

Once Warren had accidently shot Willow's girlfriend Tara, Willow became corrupted by darkness and rampaged to track down Warren. Jonathan and Andrew were taken into Police custody where they hoped Warren would come to their rescue. Unknown to them, Warren was fleeing from the vengeful Willow and they were on Willow's hit list after Warren.

Daniel was doubtful and half reluctant to try and save the Trio but Daniel was convinced to secure Jonathan and Andrew. Daniel would look out for the appearance of Willow while Anya tried to break them out of their cell.

Once they were in the safety of the Magic Box, Daniel would try and stall Willow until their safety could be guaranteed. Xander and Dawn would escort them to safety until they got separated in the cemetery. While trying to make their clean break for Mexico, Daniel stood in their way holding them up at gunpoint. Jonathan and Andrew tried reasoning with him who wasn't keen on letting them go. Daniel saw signs of magic in the distance behind them and decided that stopping Willow was more important. With little time to act, Daniel let them go and told them to never return back to Sunnydale.

Daniel proper got to know Andrew after the Trio disbanded and Andrew, the last remaining member gets captured by the Scooby gang. When Andrew earns the Scooby gang's trust and they free him from the chair he was bound in, he becomes devoted to their cause. He poses as a minor nuisance with his pop culture reference babbling but Xander rivalling with him with pop culture tolerated him the most.

Andrew was stunned to learn that Daniel is a Sonic the hedgehog fan and a Sega nerd. There on they would hangout more than regularly for their own leisure.

Andrew could analyse and identify Daniel's demonic power and it's origins. He also disinterred Daniel's ability to open dimensional gates and manipulate dimensional fabrics he was gifted from birth.

Once this power was fully assayed Andrew suggested that Daniel ought to be the teleporter causing distractions when fighting against the Bringers.

They both survived the battle of Sunnydale together and parted ways but remained in touch by email. While still keeping in contact, Andrew hands him assignments and missions to track down new Slayers. They both would meet up with each other once Daniel has discovered a Slayer and has arranged for Andrew and his Slayer bodyguards to pick her up.

Spike

William Pratt was also nicknamed William the Bloody because his poems were stated as bloody awful. His bad reputation as a poet demoralised and dispirited him and left him to mope in the streets where he met Drusilla who then sired him into a vampire.

His new life as a vampire begun as a merciless killer, he killed some of his victims by torturing them on railroad spikes. This would prompt him to take up a new name for himself calling himself Spike.

Along with his then lover Drusilla, Angelus and Darla they travelled round the world to terrorise communities. Spike would kill two Slayers impressing his gang and becoming feared by future Slayers as a tough opponent.

Spike was often berated by Angel who disapproved of Spike's joy of killing just for rush and entertainment. Despite Spike's contempt to Angelus' rules and conformities they had respect for one another.

Spike would arrive in Sunnydale after the Master's demise with only his anointed child surviving. He confronted the anointed child and offered his services to help kill Buffy. Failing the first attempt to kill Buffy, he turned against the anointed child and took over as the leader of vampires in Sunnydale.

Spike would plan several attacks on Buffy but when Angel became Angelus who planned to destroy the world, Spike allied himself with Buffy. Both Spike and Buffy would stop Angelus' plan to bring forth the demon Acathla and Spike escaped with Drusilla.

Months later Spike returned to Sunnydale in despair from losing Drusilla's heart. Spike kidnapped Willow and demanded she cast a love spell so he can win Drusilla's heart back.

After a fight against a horde of Vampires with Angel and Buffy fighting at his side, Spike had a change of heart. Spike decided to track down Drusilla and torture her to get her to love him again.

Spike would eventually return back to Sunnydale without Drusilla and be with Harmony who became a vampire. While Spike resided in Sunnydale, Daniel got to meet Spike when he was in the Scooby gang's custody.

It began with Daniel just being cautious of Spike to getting along with him when they shared musical interests. Both Spike and Daniel liked bands like the Cure and Sex pistols. Whenever they spent time together they would engage in drinking games and would sing together.

The only time when Spike and Daniel became bitter enemies was when they were both fighting for Buffy's affections. It does end up in them having occasional brawls which lead to them almost killing each other. Daniel even told Spike about his relationship with Drusilla and how many times he slept with her, but it never seemed to exasperate him. Spike even mocked Daniel by reminding him of when Drusilla broke his heart which did infuriate Daniel.

When Drusilla returned to Sunnydale to take Spike back and Spike rejected her love, Daniel reunited with Drusilla back at the Bronze. Spike and Daniel had a friendly conversation where Spike brought up Drusilla and asked Daniel if he still loved her. Daniel admitted that he always will love Drusilla at heart but was unsure what the future between them will be.

One night when Giles departed for England without saying goodbye to Daniel, Daniel witness Buffy making out with Spike at the Bronze. The sight struck a piercing pain in Daniel's chest it froze him until he felt the energy to sway away from the scene. Daniel fled to the isolation of the back alley with added salt in the wound and took his frustration out on brick walls while wailing and crying in agony. Once exhausted Daniel kneeled on the ground and had his head down sulking about what he had seen.

Once Daniel recovered his stamina and energy he rampaged through Sunnydale and slew any trespassing vampires in sight. Daniel's rage was so intense it drove fear in the bottom of vampires' hearts. Daniel would smile with sadistic delight as they begged for mercy. Calling them Spike he would kill them slowly and ruthlessly watching them turn into dust.

Back home Daniel locks himself in his training room and makes himself a Spike dummy to pretend it's Spike. Daniel would taunt it and express his hatred for Spike and practice his planned confrontation with him.

Daniel found Spike and launched a furious attack on him using only his bare hands to fight Spike. Prevailing at first Spike found his inner strength and will to defeat Daniel into a blooded mess. Crippled and crawling on the floor, Daniel crawled up to Spike looking at him. Spike let his guard up when Daniel reached in his holster but only his fingers pulled out the gun by the handle. Daniel gripped the barrel of his gun and was able to get onto his knees and offer his gun to Spike. Daniel condemned himself as useless and a nobody while crying out the words. Admitting defeat, Spike winning Buffy's heart and Spike has the right to take over Daniel's place as the Minder for Buffy. Daniel believed he had nothing and nothing to loose but his life and begged Spike to kill him.

Spike took Daniel's gun and aimed it at his head pressing firmly, Daniel looked into Spike's eyes ready for him to pull the trigger. Unexpectedly Spike removed the gun from Daniel's head and told Daniel to go to Drusilla if he can find her. Spike walks away from Daniel smiling at how pathetic Daniel was and throws his pistol aside leaving Daniel to suffer his physical and mental wounds.

Daniel leans himself against a tree and rests hoping that his injuries would be enough to kill him. An hour passes and a vampire appears before Daniel and attempts to bite Daniel. Being suicidal Daniel allows the vampire to try and kill him, knowing that his inevitable death is redemption and retribution for what he did to many vampires. Before coming within reach of Daniel he brags about his reputation he will receive for killing the feared Daniel Revils. Just as the vampire could bite into Daniel's neck Buffy stakes him from behind and is shocked to see Daniel badly injured. Buffy carried Daniel home and nursed his wounds and questioned Daniel on who his assailant was. Unable to get answers or even words from Daniel despite several attempts, Buffy exited the room. Buffy passed Spike who was looking at Daniel and shook his head and scoffs at Daniel.

Buffy returned to a frozen but cleaned up Daniel to hand him pain killers and a blanket. Not feeling the need to say anything, she left Daniel to sleep on his problems on whatever they were.

Buffy would awaken from her troubled phase where she was only using Spike for sexual company and would break off their sexual relationship.

On the day of Xander and Anya's wedding, Spike turned up with a date in order to make Buffy jealous. Spike decides to just leave the wedding for his own good and encountered Daniel on the way out. Hearing about Buffy explaining to Spike that she was using him after eavesdropping in on the conversation, Spike got agitated. Spike asked Daniel if he wanted another beating in a threatening manner taking a step towards Daniel. In a calm reaction Daniel revealed his concealed pistol in his jacket and asked him if he wanted to be incinerated. Spike realizing Daniel has the upper hand if they fought so he called Daniel a wanker and walked off. Daniel egged on Spike to tell him to keep walking and jeered that Buffy never loved him.

When Buffy was almost raped by Spike and Xander suspects that Spike had attempted rape. Daniel was present at the time and would hearken and witness Buffy in the aftermath of evading rape. Fuelled with rage by hearing the news, Daniel contemplated to go after Spike but would hear about the Trio's latest plans. Daniel heard from Willow and Tara including Xander about the power they obtained and what they intend to use it for. Tempted to try and stop the Trio, Daniel set his focus on tracking down Spike and punishing him for what he did to Buffy.

Spike was about to leave Sunnydale on his motorcycle before promising things will be different when he gets back. Hearing the noise of another motorcycle engine Spike hears the roaring becoming louder and get kicked off the seat. Spike hits the ground and is able to view his assailant, it turns out to be Daniel who advances towards Spike and brutalises him. Not putting much of a fight and overcome with guilt, Spike lets Daniel take out his rage on him. After Spike is trounced and bloodied enough to Daniel's satisfaction, Daniel shoots Spike in the genitals that makes him scream in agony. Spike cries in pain and Daniel is about to shoot Spike in the heart but is stopped when Spike asks if Daniel wished he ever regretted something and wished he could have made a difference if he was to turn back time. Mentioning Buffy, Spike reckons that if he was never her opponent he would have had a better chance with Buffy. Spike questions if the reason Daniel hasn't won Buffy's heart is because of something he did in the past. Daniel lowers his gun and comprehends Spike's question and thinks of the most atrocious thing he did in his past. Thinking about his serial killer days and targeting humans Daniel suspects that's the reason why he would stand little chance with Buffy. Spike tries to convince Daniel that they are both killers and Buffy doesn't accept those that kill humans. Convinced by Spike's statement, Daniel helps Spike and sits him up. Daniel hooks into Spike's pocket and fetches out his cigarettes and lights one for him. Spike thanks Daniel for his kindness and mercy, Daniel then admonishes Spike to leave as soon as he's healed and never return. Daniel leaves without looking back at Spike as he rides back to Sunnydale.

When Daniel returns to Sunnydale after his break in Los Angeles he encounters Spike and the Scooby gang who are retreating from First Evil champion Caleb. Impulsively Daniel angrily draws out a pistol but Buffy placates him and informs him that Spike has a soul. Daniel hesitates for a moment before holstering his gun scornfully staring at Spike being wary of trusting him. Now together again, Daniel becomes tempted by his anger for Spike forcing himself on Buffy. Every time Spike has back turned Daniel has the urge to reach for his gun and assassinate Spike but is declined by Buffy's wishes. Daniel is aware that he's not over Buffy and is still envious about the contingency that Buffy is romantically connected to Spike. Both Spike and Daniel elude each other to avoid any conflict between them. The only time when they started bonding again and becoming friendly with each other was when Buffy was expelled from her house by her allies. Daniel found Buffy sheltered at a former resident's house and had his talk with Buffy and they discussed their own troubles. Buffy helped Daniel to not let his lovesickness and paranoia of not winning her heart get in the way of the mission. Daniel was motivated by Buffy's words and left her to recover from her dilemma of being harshly rejected.

Walking vivaciously down the deserted suburbs of Sunnydale he saw Spike approaching. Daniel smiled friendly hoping Spike wouldn't feel provoked and feel treated as a friendly. Daniel greeted Spike and Spike greeted Daniel who would then point the direction where Buffy was and the house number. Spike thanked Daniel for the information and Daniel made peace by discussing about the love triangle they are in. Spike apologised and expressed condolence if he's upset about the close companionship he has with Buffy. Daniel assured Spike his unnecessary need for condolences by accepting the outcome of who Buffy chooses to be with. Spike and Daniel shake hands and wish each other luck as they depart.

Now friends again, Spike and Daniel engage in their common activities and do some training together to prepare for the battle. On the last night the Alliance would sleep before facing their destiny, Daniel held a karaoke night. Daniel played the keyboard while someone sings solo or in a group. While enjoying the night and being praised and applauded for their performance Spike eagerly has a turn and sings Elton John's "Don't let the sun go down on me". Everyone applauded melodramatically and even whistled to him as if Spike was Elton John himself. He would later do a duet with Andrew as they would sing the Pet Shop Boys' West End Girls.

On the day of the battle Spike and Daniel went in separate direction and would share a nod showing each other respect.

When victory seemed unavailing as the Bringers outnumbered everyone, Spike used the amulet he wore allowing him to cause an explosion to kill the Bringers and help win the battle. Before Spike immolates, Daniel gazes at Spike and congratulates him, "Way to go buddy". Daniel assumed Spike was apparently gone and pondered about how heroic Spike's sacrifice was and knew he did more for the Slayers than he did calling him a true Minder.

Daniel resided in LA reuniting with his friend Angel and his colleagues after the fall of Sunnydale. Spike came across Daniel as Daniel was flabbergasted seeing with his very eyes that Spike was alive. Their reunion was friendly and pleasant, not getting into any disputes of any kind now that Spike was now an ally of Angel. Spike and Daniel become aloof again when Spike and Illyria develop a friendship. Spike's friendship evolves to him becoming overprotective of Illyria after he witnessed her turning back into Fred on more than one occasion. Illyria's sworn vengeance to kill Daniel for the death of her comrades was an obstacle in Spike and Daniel remaining as friends. Spike assumed that he would be unable to reason with Illyria a powerful being that would surpass him. When Illyria and Daniel had their brawls Spike stood idly by as this would cause unpleasantness between the former allies. Spike would decide not to betray Daniel in any way and allow Illyria to kill Daniel if she got the chance. Daniel wouldn't expect any help from Spike or ask him to assuage Illyria as Daniel accepted his unavoidable showdown with Illyria.

Once Illyria and Daniel had their showdown and Illyria was successful in killing Daniel, Spike walked up to Daniel's lifeless corpse. Spike showed little emotion, regarding Daniel's death as a warrior's death and paid his respects to the fallen warrior.

There was a part of Spike that made him feel sentimental about Daniel's death. Spike thought if anyone was to bring Daniel his warrior's death it should be him. It wasn't out of hate but the respect they have for each other as fighters who devote their lives to fighting for what they deem justice and righteous. Being rivals with each other they feel the only way to end that rivalry is when one of them dies when engaging in a final confrontation.

When Los Angeles was fully restored Spike was jubilant to learn that Daniel still walks the earth and their destined fight to the death awaits them.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

When Giles was fired from the Watcher's council, he was replaced by Wesley Wyndam-Pryce to be Buffy's watcher. Buffy didn't warm up to Wesley so soon and didn't follow his advice or instructions as well as she did with Giles.

Wesley was also instructed to watch over Daniel as well and ensure he's doing his duty. Daniel and Wesley were tolerant with each other and respected each other. They would train together and Daniel would demonstrate his fighting abilities to Wesley which impressed him. Wesley had high expectations about how useful Daniel's fighting skill would be when fighting Mayor Wilkins.

After the Mayor was brought down on Graduation day, Wesley left for Los Angeles and Daniel biding him farewell with a smile and a handshake.

Daniel would meet Wesley when he temporally moved to Los Angeles and had already teamed up with Kate Lockley. Daniel would stop by Angel investigations office to visit Angel and his new friends. Once again he would encounter Wesley and they had a reunion that had a certain coldness to how Wesley changed in front of people.

Daniel was concerned on how much Wesley changed as a person, he was more assertive and had a darker tone in his personality. Wesley's eyes wouldn't light up and begun to become really unpleasant to Daniel who knew he was like a ticking time bomb. They both worked together and discussed plans together but things took their toll when Wesley and Daniel became possessed. Two spirits of a dead Watcher Sebastian Filkins and Minder Marcus Jennings possessed them. They were known to have become bitter enemies who were fighting over a slayer who they both fell in love with.

The occurrences happened after they came back from investigating a tomb, which happened to be where Filkins and Jennings were entombed. When they were at the Angel Investigations office they had already been trying to hit on Fred who was flattered by their advances and affability. Their petty arguing and verbal abuse became more intense and they started getting physical with one another.

One time when every associate of Angel investigation was present Wesley and Daniel argued until they lashed at one another by drawing their pistols. Everyone tried to calm them down but reasoning with them was impossible as they both tried to profess their feelings for Fred. Fred pleaded with them to lay down their weapons and discuss their problems amongst themselves. Both Wesley and Daniel would call Fred "Rachael" even though she bluntly told them she's Fred not Rachael. Daniel responded by knocking out Wesley when he was briefly distracted, then Daniel dashed towards Fred and abducted her.

Without chasing after Daniel, Wesley was apprehended and interrogated by Angel. Wesley didn't address himself with his own name but addressed himself as Sebastian Filkins. From that moment on Angel, Fred and Gunn knew Wesley had been possessed. Research was carried out to uncover the history between Filkins and Jennings. They learnt that Filkins was a Watcher and Jennings was a Minder but they discovered a shocking secret. Further reading they searched the name Rachael Birkle who was the Slayer that Filkins and Jennings were fighting over. Fred was Rachael's direct descendant and she bared resemblance to her ancestor.

Everyone started to fear for Fred's safety and knew they must act quickly before anything bad happens to Fred. Gunn would refuse to stay and guard Wesley because he was dating Fred at the time and wanted to find her. Angel suggested he ought to track down Daniel and Fred so he could fight Daniel if he failed to placate with him. It was settled that Lorne would be the one to watch over Wesley and cover him with a tranquilizer pistol.

During Angel and Gunn's search for Daniel and Fred, Lorne guards Wesley who had just recovered from being unconscious. Lorne was hoping to reach out to Wesley by having him sing which he succeeded on one attempt and saw the horrific future of what Daniel would do to Fred. He envisioned that Daniel would rape Fred; Wesley demanded to know what Lorne saw in his vision but refused to tell him. Wesley used a cunning manoeuvre to break free and subdue Lorne by garrotting him. Desperation overcoming Wesley he used a spell to see the vision Lorne received and saw the horrifying scene of Fred being raped. Wesley flew into a rage and ran off to search for Daniel and rescue Fred.

Knowing the exact location they were from what he saw in Lorne's vision, Wesley arrived at an abandoned warehouse. There he found a romantically decorated den where Daniel had Fred in captivity. Daniel was topless and Fred was wearing a long Victorian dress. Fred was crying for mercy as Daniel had escalade his contemplated what would be rape.

Wesley knocked Daniel out with a beam of wood and tended to Fred who was sort of relieved to see Wesley. The first thing Wesley would do is question if she loves Daniel, which she doesn't give a straight answer to him. Wesley assumes that he couldn't win Fred's heart and resorts to trying to kill her by gunshot to the head. Daniel regains consciousness and stops Wesley from killing Fred by wrestling him away from her and proceed to wrestle him on the ground. After kicking off each other they see an opportunity to pull out their guns and try and gun each other down. They engage in a gun battle where they not only fire at each other but disarm and evade each other's gunfire. Both evenly matched only being hit in non fatal parts of the bodies or just being scratched by bullets would be brought down by tranquilizer rounds Lorne fired at them.

Wesley and Daniel being unconscious were brought back to Angel investigations where they were both being prepared for the exorcism. During the long struggling exorcism both Wesley and Daniel shared the same dream where they were both in 18th century England. Still assuming they were Filkins and Jennings and continued their fight. After a brutal struggle neither would be victorious and would stagger back from each other badly injured. When both Wesley and Daniel were tending to their own wounds Wesley overheard someone who happens to be Wesley's ancestor. The middle name and surname Whyndam-Pryce would restore Wesley's memory finding the name and to be familiar with and ascertaining it has some connection to him. Wesley ran to where he heard the voices and saw the man identified as Whyndam-Pryce and saw the resemblance they both had. Suddenly they both transported to a different dimension, which was a stimulation of the bonus stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Unable to control their feet by running through a long half tube collecting rings they ran into. Daniel regained his old memory knowing if had something to do with his childhood. Daniel remembered the name Sonic the Hedgehog and relived the thrill he ever did when he played those games. He continued to enjoy the thrill of being Sonic as if it was virtual reality until they were transported back to 18th century England and would both have come to the conclusion of who they are but didn't know their names. They would see the enemies from the Sonic games have begun attacking the English pedestrians and terrorising their neighbourhood. Then they witnessed two males fighting to the death and saw how their style of fighting resembled the way they fought. When the fighting concluded both Wesley and Daniel demanded that they help and asked for their names. Wesley and Daniel tried very hard to remember their names and after a long demur they suddenly remembered their names and everyone and all the dimensional fabric shattered. Wesley and Daniel awoke on the floor they were lying on surrounded by candles being situated in a semi-darkened room. Angel and his associated informed them both that the exorcism was successful.

Both were treated of their wounds they sustained in their close quarter gun fight and had a small discussion about Fred. Daniel avowed to Wesley he had no romantic feelings for Fred and only sees her as a friend who he enjoyed having a rivalry with. Wesley smiled with delight knowing Daniel is no obstacle and he respects his feelings. Daniel is aware that Wesley is in love with Fred and encourages him to pursue trying to win her heart believing they are a perfect match. Wesley tearfully thanks Daniel as they shake hands before Daniel takes his leave to rest and recover from his wounds.

Wesley would be cognizant about Daniel's formed alliance with Justine Cooper who tried to murder him by slitting his throat. Daniel paid a visit to Angel's office and would encounter Wesley who had a discussion about Daniel's new ally. Angel joined in the discussion and was reluctant to approve of Daniel befriending someone who was their enemy. Daniel explained that Justine had changed and doesn't plan to cause any trouble to Angel or Wesley. Angel and Wesley came to a settlement that Daniel shouldn't bring Justine along when he comes to visit. Daniel agreed and they maintained themselves as allies.

Wesley and his colleagues would pursue their investigations and run into many supernatural adversaries. Sometimes they would bump into Daniel who had Justine by his side. Wesley and Justine would look at each other in what appeared to be a stern sign but turns into a sign of friendliness when they exchange a smile. They both would have small talks indicating that they could become friends despite their bad history.

To Daniel's surprise Wesley asked Daniel about Justine on how she was doing. Daniel explained that she's finding peace at last and living her life to the fullest. Wesley smiled with glee at Daniel and praised Daniel for showing her the way by accomplishing something he failed to do. Daniel thanked Wesley for his compliment and elucidated that she had an idol which was him. Wesley knew that all she needed was the person she idolised to help her find her purpose.

Months later Daniel returned to Los Angeles and was reunited with Wesley and his colleagues. Daniel and Wesley would slowly begin to fall out as friends after Daniel would observe Wesley's harsh methods. Upon their eventual altercations they would have confrontations which, Angel and Fred would halt.

After Fred's death, Daniel had condolences for Wesley fearing the scar it will have on him and his chance at finding peace was thwarted.

Daniel was cautious that Wesley could be driven to madness because of the death of Fred and rumour of deception within the Wolfram & Hart establishment. Daniel regarded the thought that he might have to assassinate Wesley if he goes out of control with his dark nature and impulsiveness to kill for his personal revenge. After Daniel accomplished the task Angel assigned for him, Daniel was made aware of Wesley's death and was sentimental to hear his quietus. Daniel hoped that Wesley was able to join Fred in the aftermath of his death where they can be together forever.

When Wesley came back as a fully human resurrected version of himself he would attack Daniel. Daniel landing successful blows on Wesley he would see Wesley came back as a regenerator.

Eventually Daniel does take down Wesley with the help of Justine, as Wesley laid dying he would be reformed to his good natured self. Wesley had his last words with Daniel and convinced him that life is wonderful and light casts over the darkness that everyone endured in their life. Daniel paid his respects to his fallen ally at heart and assured himself that Wesley can rest in peace and be with Fred.

Daniel did learn so much from Wesley and his priggish ways and he was able to see his own priggish motives reflect at him. Wesley even asked Daniel what makes him different to him whenever they stated disapproval of each other's actions. Daniel knew he was no different and would also loose control with his self righteous actions at times.

Him knowing Wesley was when Daniel would understand that there are others in the world that try to do what he's doing and Wesley became one of them.

Connor

He's the son of Angel who was mothered by the resurrected Darla who was the vampire who sired Angel. After the night they made love and Darla's absence from Angel she appeared before Angel pregnant with his child. No one including Wesley would assume that it was possible for vampires to conceive babies so her pregnancy was considered to be a miracle child. Darla sacrificed her life by staking herself to give birth to Connor who emerged from her ashes.

Angel was in high spirits like a father would be when he received his child and holds it in his arms. Giving it a name and having high ambitions for his son made him a happier man and gave him a newfound strength.

This was short lived as Angel would never experience Connor's blossoming into a teenager as Wesley abducted him. Wesley researched and came upon a prophecy about a father killing his son would be true and took Connor away for his safety. Connor was taken by Daniel Holtz to hell dimension Quor Toth and would return months later as a teenager wanted to slay Angel now taught with fighting skills.

Angel was able to reach out to Connor and win his respect but would be betrayed and imprisoned in a metal coffin and casted into the sea.

Wesley would rescue Angel and Angel would punish Connor for his act of betrayal and cut him off for a while. Connor would come across Daniel who saw him with Justine who were fighting a mob of demons and Connor joined in. Justine was surprised to see Connor again and would ask if he wanted to join her and Daniel for a coffee. Conner accepted the invitation and they went to Starbucks for coffee and would have a conversation. Connor and Justine brought up the name Angel and Daniel abruptly questioned about how Connor knew Angel. Connor answered Daniel and said he's his son and Daniel was surprised to know that Angel has a son.

Connor and Daniel would visit Angel together and both Daniel and Angel would express their reunion with their secret handshake ended with a hug.

Connor was slowly winning back Angel's trust but after Cordelia returned from the higher realms and is suffering from memory loss. Angel and Cordelia had fallen in love with each other before Angel's imprisonment and Cordelia's ascent into the higher realms. They never had the chance to tell each other about their feelings for one another because of those two unfortunate occurrences. Cordelia's memory was fully restored but she was possessed by the evil entity who would be known as Jasmine. She was becoming intimate and dependant on Connor as no one suspected that Cordelia wasn't all herself and she was plotting against Angel and his allies all along.

Angel did become jealous of Connor and fell into depression with Daniel to upraise him. Daniel tried to talk to Cordelia about how Angel feels about her but the possessed Cordelia has already influenced Connor to not trust Daniel. Connor and Daniel became temporary enemies when Daniel tried to approach Cordelia and Connor intimidates Daniel to step back. Connor and Daniel have a brawl as Daniel tries to not kill Connor and only subdue him for Angel's sake. Daniel was warned about Connor's violent and agitated nature and was given permission to use any necessary force if anything should happen as long as it didn't involve killing him.

Daniel went as far as to taunting Connor with his sexual fantasies he had with Cordelia except he declared them as actual experiences. This infuriated Connor who would spontaneously charge at Daniel.

Angel does settle things down between Connor and Daniel by convincing them there's more important matters at hand. Already LA was plunging into chaos by the supernatural occurrences and forces of darkness attacks becoming more common and intense. Before everyone knew it a new foe called the Beast rose and was proving to be an almost invincible foe.

Connor and Daniel teamed up together to extinguish the chaos in the streets and ensure the safety of the inhabitants. When Wesley suggested that Angel's darker side Angelus needed to be awakened in order to find a solution to defeat the Beast. Angel's soul was extracted and Angelus was awoken who would successfully bring down the Beast. Once the Beast was down the plan to give Angel's soul back was planned but not an easy task that could be accomplished. With Willow's assistance she restored the soul to Angel and everything could go back to normal how they were.

Connor was keeping Cordelia's pregnancy a secret and would finally reveal it to everyone from Angel investigations. When Connor was already becoming more overprotective of Cordelia, Daniel intended to stay and fight the upcoming peril.

Angel convinced Daniel to return to Sunnydale and fight the First Evil, which Daniel acquiesces and makes his leave. Daniel takes one look at Connor who frowns at him instead of giving Daniel the smile or some reaction he was expecting from a friend. Daniel leaves feeling a little confused why Connor became cold towards him. He did notice Connor's expression of coldness when he hugged Cordelia in a friendly way. Daniel knew that something bad was brewing between Connor and Cordelia but Daniel knew he should leave it to Angel.

Daniel would later return to Los Angeles and would hear the news from Angel about Connor no longer being in his care. Angel's face turned into an expression of bitter sweetness inhaling the thought in trying to look on the bright side. Daniel agreed that it was the best treatment Connor needed, to be raised and given a normal life by another family.

After the fall of Los Angeles and the city was restored to it's former self, Daniel had his last meeting with Angel before Daniel moved on. Daniel was glad to hear that Connor is once again in guardianships of Angel and hopes Angel will be able to raise him. Angel smiled who was touched by Daniel's kind blessings about Connor. Daniel promised he would send Connor birthday and Christmas presents so he would feel he hadn't missed out on his real childhood. Angel thanked Daniel for not loosing patience with Connor and regarded him as one of his uncles. They say their goodbyes as they go their separate ways.

Daniel did always wish the best for Connor and sympathised with him for spending his childhood in a harsh environment where all he learnt was fighting and how to survive. Connor was never the easiest person to get on with, Daniel was made aware of it by Justine who warned Daniel. When Connor was seduced by Cordelia to carry unpleasant tasks and turn against anyone who opposes, Daniel understood him. Daniel knew what it was like to be manipulated by a woman and caught in her web of trust. Reaching out to Connor unable to resort to violence was impossible predicting his restless and stubborn responses. Daniel would never let his temper get the best of him and would sure that he only maims Connor and not kill him knowing how it would devastate Angel.

Assured that Connor would live a happy life with his father annually sends him the birthday and Christmas presents he promised. In return Daniel got a present from both Angel and Connor which had printed on it, "To Uncle Daniel love Connor and Angel". Daniel opened the present eagerly and it was a Polaroid cased in a gold rimmed frame. On the Polaroid was Angel, Connor and Daniel all together smiling to the camera. Daniel was struck with love for his friends that he deems his family also and gleefully places it as the centrepiece of his home for nostalgic and precious memories.

Lorne

Originally came from a parallel dimension called Pylea where his kind lived a medieval lifestyle. Lorne always had a pleasant sensation that would be called music to the humans despite his dimension having music nonexistent.

Most of Lorne's demon kind were barbaric and would fight against evil wherever it may lurked and occasionally hunted. Humans that found there way into their dimension were branded as cows and were used for slave labour. Lorne came to love humans and would be a social outcast for not conforming to the ways of his people.

One fortunate day Lorne's wish to escape his world came when a portal opened near him and he instantly proceeded into it. He was transported to the human world and would for the first time hear the beautiful sound that was pleasure to his ears. From there on he opened up a Karaoke bar where those that visited and sung Karaoke would have their future read by Lorne.

Angel and his associates discovering Lorne's Karaoke bar and becoming aware of his powers visited him occasionally for psychic guidance.

Daniel visited Los Angeles one time to meet with Angel who introduced him to Lorne. Knowing him for only a minute he quickly warmed to because of his charming and friendly personality. They both shared one thing in common which was music and Lorne was impressed on Daniel's talent to play the keyboard. Lorne was especially impressed that Daniel could imitate Elton John and any musician who played piano. Daniel would play the keyboard when Lorne would sing songs he was compelled to sing. Both Lorne and Daniel would often entertain Angel and his associates in the evenings.

Lorne also adored Daniel's homemade red wine and would prompt him to sing UB40's Red Red Wine.

Lorne often tried to get Daniel to sing despite the fact Daniel was reluctant to do so because he considered himself tone death. One time Lorne was successful to get Daniel to sing a French song with him.

Daniel desired to have his fortune told by Lorne after he sung but he preferred not to know the future. He worried that his future holds more pain and suffering for him, he would find it hard to endure and cope.

One time Lorne overheard Daniel sing Denver the last dinosaur theme and was embarrassed when he saw Lorne witness the whole thing. Lorne smile with glamour and pointed at Daniel followed by a wink. Daniel smiled too but feeling embarrassed at the same time from being caught doing what would give his future away. Lorne promised Daniel that he would not tell him what he predicted in his future but told him it's nothing Angel and his associates should be concerned about. Daniel was relieved to know that nothing unfortunate happens in his future so soon.

When Daniel retreated to LA to take a long vacation to rehabilitate himself, Lorne would question about Daniel about the problems he was running from. Daniel told Lorne it was because he was in love with a girl who is Angel's ex girlfriend Buffy. He's worried if he would ever get together with Buffy or he has to face closure and accept they will only be friends. Lorne advised Daniel that maybe he should move on and at least pay Buffy a visit to ensure she's getting on well with her life. Daniel held the thought in his head and held his breath and released it seeing a point to Lorne's advice.

Lorne would acquire Daniel's consent to tell him his fortune Lorne foresaw when he caught Daniel singing. he told Daniel his future. He told Daniel that he'll be a legend and inspiration to all those that fight for a better future. Daniel aroused a smile and started to believe that he does serve purpose in the world.

Lorne helped Angel convince Daniel to return to Sunnydale and help Buffy by harking him the advice he gave him. After enthusiastically embracing Lorne, he promised he'll come back again and will promise to sing a song together.

Daniel would once again return to LA to meet with Angel including Lorne who now works with Angel for the newly establish Wolfram and Hart LA branch. Daniel would be warmly greeted by Lorne who hugged him and kissed him on the cheek with Daniel staggering backwards but feeling no discomfort but laughed at Lorne's action. Angel and his colleagues being present laughed at what they saw knowing it was hard to not laugh at.

Daniel would become hired by Angel and become assistant to all of Angel's colleagues especially Lorne who would put his keyboard playing skills to use. Daniel worked happily with Lorne find him a pleasant colleague to work with.

Things changed for Lorne when he killed Lindsay after he had done his task. Lorne was deeply effected by doing what was against his nature and went into a deep desolation and wandered LA during it's fall. Daniel caught up with Lorne and tried to communicate with him but is only able to barely reach out to him. Lorne mumbles to Daniel about the killing he carried out and questioned Daniel how he could live with himself after taking so many lives. Daniel responded that you think of what needed to be done even if it meant spilling the blood of obstacles or those that opposed. At the end of the day it's you or them and we should all be aware of the risks and the prices we must pay. Lorne understood Daniel's statement but stated that he wish to only remain neutral and not take up arms to combat the threat L.A. was going through. Daniel advised Lorne to have a think about what he should do in the chaotic moment he and so many faced. Further advising that until then to think of a benefit and significance he can be to those he wants to protect. Lorne thanked Daniel followed with a tear that leaked in his eye and Daniel smiled in response before taking off.

Daniel grouped himself with Angel's new alliance and was surprised to see Lorne had joined and is declared as the leader. Overjoyed to see his demon buddy Daniel approached Lorne and greeted him melodramatically. Lorne acknowledged that Daniel was right about everything and helped him find himself again. With Lorne in charge he gave Daniel tasks and made him captain of one of his fighting groups. During leisure time, Lorne and Daniel held entertainment nights one of them being a Phil Collins night.

When L.A. was returned to earth and everyone's death was undone, Lorne witnessed Daniel with Angel and was happy to know Daniel was alive too. Lorne understood what Daniel fights for and why he needs to exist in the world. Before Lorne turns away he wishes Daniel luck with his future that he predicts after reading his mind.

Lorne's eventual death did have an effect on Daniel as he paid his respects to his deceased friend thanking him for hat he taught him and will never forget.

Winifred Burkle

She was a student from Texas who came to LA to study, she studied history before moving onto psychics. It was when she found a demonic book and recited the cryptic inscription and got transported into the realm of Pylea. Angel and his allies who travelled to Pylea to rescue Cordelia who was transported there rescued her five years later.

Once Fred was brought back with Angel and everyone that accompanied him, Fred tried to overcome her trauma of the bad things she experienced in Pylea. She slowly regained her mental stability and was able to enjoy the amenities and wonders the world offered.

Fred became the high intellect colleague next to Wesley and would sometimes join her co-workers on patrol and the investigations.

Fred would encounter Daniel when he paid a visit to Angel at his establishment at the once abandoned hotel. Angel introduced Fred to Daniel who would nervously smile and offer to shake hands with Daniel as he ardently shook her gentle soft hand. Angel would leave Fred to get to know Daniel and they would both have a conversation about psychics and engineering. Fred and Daniel's engaging conversation would turn into a friendly argument as they became jealous of each other's knowledge and talent. They would make bets with each other by having quizzes and other psychics and engineering related games. Everyone was concerned by this but was relieved to know it was only a friendly rivalry.

Fred devised new upgrades for Daniel's gadgets and Daniel in return would teach her some fighting skills. Daniel even let Fred try out one of his Sigmar 45s and she became a little familiar in firearms and how to handle them.

Becoming close to Fred, Daniel was aware Fred was already in a relationship with Gunn and Wesley was already in love with her. Daniel never made his first base on Fred feeling he wouldn't be doing himself any favours for himself or anyone. Fred and Daniel's relationship remained plutonic and they would consider themselves as friends as well as bolting rivals.

This all changed when deceased minder Marcus Jennings possessed Daniel. Daniel was already blinded with Jenning's mind thinking Fred was deceased slayer Rachael Burkle. Fred became scared when Daniel started acting up especially when he started stroking her face and trying to kiss her. Daniel not taking Fred's refusals of Daniel's sexual advancements, he would start to react aggressively towards Fred. He would provoke a question if Fred loved Sebastian Filkins which left Fred to be confused being unfamiliar who he was. Daniel would point to Wesley who was in the hallway talking with Angel. Before Fred could reveal Wesley's true identity Daniel who reprised the question yelled at her. Fred already started to shake with fear and would answer she did think about him sometimes and has some feelings for him. He would try and sway Fred's emotions with tears and Fred would use words of comfort and offered to make him coffee to cheer him up. This did settle Daniel's dismissal from Fred as she took him in her arms and assuaged him of his emotional pain.

Fred would eventually notice Wesley acting all sentimental and emotional like Daniel did and calling her Rachael too. Already Fred was living in fear as she was in danger of having two potential dangerous adversaries.

Wesley and Daniel would confront each other and would threaten each other with their guns drawn at each other. Daniel abducted Fred unable to handle the situation and while in his captivity would suffer traumatic experiences. Wesley would come to her aid but what seemed to be what she assumed a rescue turned into another near death experience. She was almost killed by Wesley but Daniel stopped him. Angel, Gunn, Justine and Kate turned up to apprehend Wesley and Daniel and rescue Fred.

Fred suffered a breakdown she was paralytic, constantly crying and breathing fast. She soon became mute and catatonic, she would lie in bed all day. Angel knew something must be done to help Fred forget the trauma and would resort to using supernatural resources. Gunn was able to obtain an elixir, which would suppress Fred's memory of the whole experience and would be herself before the ordeal.

Fred was able to forget what happened and would encounter Wesley and Daniel who were back to themselves again. Daniel had no memory of what he did to Fred as Angel, Gunn and Lorne suggested it was for the best if neither Wesley nor Daniel knew.

When Daniel was departing to return to Sunnydale to fight the First Evil, Fred would hug him and kiss him on the cheek for good luck. Daniel smiled with felicity and felt energised as he walked out of the main door to begin his journey back.

Months later Daniel would return to LA and be reunited with Fred who appeared behind her. Daniel got her attention by corrected her on a scientific subject in a blunt way. Fred jumped and turned to see Daniel who presented himself with a warm smile. Being happy to see each other approached each other to embrace and enjoy their reunion. Daniel was admitted permission to work with Fred in the labs with her co-worker Knox. Fred would help Daniel discover the true potential and capabilities of his power by trying to open up dimensions with equipment that was needed. With the resources Fred had access to, was able to analyse Daniel's power and discover it's capabilities to open dimensions and find clues to Daniel's demonic antecedent.

Daniel would even talk about Wesley with Fred and inquire her about her feelings for Wesley. Fred appeared to be dating Knox but already Fred was having doubts about her feelings for him. Inside Fred knew she had a more powerful sensation for Wesley which was not what she had for Knox. Daniel convinced her to tell Wesley about how she feels which Fred comprehends and agrees with Daniel.

Fred asked Daniel if he has an eye on a girl and Daniel replied that he didn't know if he was turning his interests back to Harmony. Upon hearing this, Fred laughed unable to comprehend why Daniel could put up with Harmony's vexatious nature. Daniel couldn't draw conclusions whether it's just infatuation or some feelings for her. Fred asked how Harmony makes him feel, and Daniel took his time to answer the question. Daniel would picture in his mind about Harmony riding a unicorn and smiling which Daniel found it a pleasant image in his mind. Fred suggested that Daniel should tell Harmony about how he feels and Daniel responded that he'll still remain friendly with her. Daniel clarifies that he's unknown what the future holds for him and Harmony.

When Fred contracted some unidentified essence from an ancient sarcophagus that assaulted her face and lungs. This drew Daniel's attention who encountered Fred in the sick room bedridden recovering from blood she coughed out and fainted. Daniel questioned about Fred condition and what the cause of her sudden illness was. Fred nervously defined her condition as something that's liquidating her organs and is slowly killing her. Daniel drew up his left hand, which contains the source of his fabric dimension powers. He acquires Fred's permission to see into her body by using his power to detect the damage in Fred's body. Daniel scans for a blue essence that was slowly growing and spreading and melting her organs into concentrated liquid. Fred asked calmly about how her condition looks and Daniel assures her that her condition is critical showing emotion. Fred takes Daniel's hand and pleads him to not be sad and is confident that her friends will find a cure. Daniel smiles and announces his happiness for her and Wesley knowing that Wesley needed Fred to give him happiness and peace to soothe Wesley dark mood swings. Fred requests to Daniel to try and find love someday and be happy like she is which Daniel sniffs with gratefulness and promises he'll try. Daniel leaves Fred to relax so she could recover; this was the last time Daniel saw Fred alive as they looked each other with their anchored smiles.

Daniel was devastated to hear Fred's departure from life like anyone would be when they lost their friend. To his shock he heard that Fred's body had been taken over by Illyria one of the ancient demons. Daniel had many confrontations with Illyria he would forget he was fighting someone that closely resembled Fred. He accepted that Fred was dead and was at peace, Illyria was now his foe and Daniel would fight her whenever she provoked him.

Daniel claimed that he found Fred attractive and incredibly sweet but never thought that they would make a good couple. He paid his tribute and respect to the deceased Fred Burkle by considering her the better physicist and engineer.

Charles Gunn

Banded by a group of vampire hunters who patrolled the streets of Los Angeles hunting vampires, Charles Gunn was their leader. Having tragically lost his sister, Gunn would join Angel investigations and would serve Angel as muscle.

Charles would only hear rumours from his fellow vampire hunter companions about the name Daniel Revils. They would talk about how he struck fear into vampire hearts whenever he would appear before them and they would disintegrate into flames and ashes rather than dust. They even foretold how he is rumoured to be more powerful than a slayer.

Consequent to Daniel's arrival in Los Angeles he would encounter Gunn's friends who were eager to meet the legend himself. Only a few of them envisaged to challenge Daniel and take him down building a reputation for themselves by surpassing the legend. Those that did oppose Daniel were bested or even killed.

When Daniel would meet Gunn and would learn that he is associated with the ones who tried to kill him he accosts Gunn. Angel being present was able to get them to calm down and to assure Daniel that Gunn has nothing to do with the unprovoked attacks.

In time Daniel grew to trust Gunn who would meet up with his friends and requested that they leave Daniel alone. This did stop the unprovoked attacks and Daniel was able to grow to trust Gunn and accept him as an ally. Daniel would even give Gunn the nickname Big Baby which Gunn wasn't so comfortable with but tolerated it. Gunn would even call Daniel, Pecker because of his big nose that looked pointy.

Not only did they do patrolling and investigating together but they did a re-enactment of the Sega CD commercial. Sometimes Gunn would introduce Daniel to the friends he entrusts and convinces Daniel to give them hip hop or rap beats so his friends can jam.

Daniel would learn that Gunn was dating Fred who served as the scientist of Angel investigations. Already a friend of Gunn, Daniel would repress himself from hitting on Fred. Everything changed when Daniel was possessed and would start flirting with Fred and trying to kiss her.

Gunn witnessed Daniel doing all this and would become angry and would try to attack Daniel but was fended off by Angel. Angel persuaded Gunn not to kill Daniel but use violence against him if it guarantee's Fred's safety.

Gunn intervened Wesley and Daniel's fight and rescued Fred from the harm they could've inflicted on her. Fred's suffered from posttraumatic stress disorder and Gunn was angry at both Wesley and Daniel. Gunn tried to come to the conclusion that they were both not themselves when they attacked Fred but became more overprotective of her.

When both Wesley and Daniel had an exorcism to revert to their former integrity, Gunn approached them both and had a talk. Daniel would hearten with Gunn explaining her had no memory of what he did to Fred and expressed remorse on what he could have done to her. Both Gunn and Daniel swear and oath that they will never mention the incident again and they can resume their friendship. They both agree and do their handshake together putting tension at ease between them and their allies.

When Daniel was about to take his leave to return to Sunnydale, Gunn asks if Daniel will return to help fight evil in Los Angeles. Daniel promises when he stops by he will meet up with Gunn and do some patrolling together.

They do their handshake and Daniel walks out the main door waving to everyone before disappearing into the streets.

Daniel would return to Los Angeles where he would stop at the newly Wolfram and Hart LA branch. Once inside the premises he was surprised that Gunn had become a Lawyer in a suit doubting if Gunn ever attended Law school. Gunn assured Daniel it was implants he had to make him more smarter to have the key skills of a Lawyer and understand demonic languages.

One time when Gunn was stabbed by Wesley after finding out he had a hand in Fred's demise, Daniel grew distrust for Wesley. In retaliation for what Wesley did to Gunn, Daniel contemplated about assassinating Wesley to prevent what could become of his madness.

During the Fall of Los Angeles, Gunn had transformed into a vampire and became a foe to Angel and what was left of his alliance. Daniel became a target for Gunn who would deploy gun wielding troops to bring down Daniel on numerous occasions.

Eventually Los Angeles reverted into it's old self and Daniel would meet up with Gunn one time for his birthday. He gave Gun a gift which was a Axe in the form of a gauntlet and had a grabbling hook and firearm mechanism which shot shotgun shells and grenades. Gunn was ecstatic and pleased by the gift and embraced Daniel.

Daniel continues to pay Gunn visits and they do their own missions as a duo.

Robin Wood

Principal of the newly built Sunnydale high who was pleasant and easy going with the students, but had a secret life.

He told Buffy about his mother being a Slayer who was killed in combat and his mother's watcher took him in and trained him in the art of combat. Fighting along side Buffy he proved to be a skilled fighter that can take on vampires.

The First Evil would reveal the identity of his mother's killer which was Spike and he would then begin to seek opportunities to stake Spike when he got close to him. Robin missed the chance to stake Spike but was able to dupe Spike into his hideout that was walled with crucifixes. He trapped Spike in his hideout and begun brutalising him until him prevailed and defeated him. Spike spared Robin's life to show remorse for killing his mother, this motivated Robin to put aside his vendetta to assist Buffy in the fight against the First Evil.

Robin would meet Daniel when he returned to Sunnydale. He greeted Daniel like he does with nearly every new acquaintance, Daniel fervently greeted him perceiving they're going to be friends.

Robin was familiar with Daniel Revils and the reputation he maintains and was able to have conversation with him. Through words and pose he could read Daniel as the once benign kid he once was that was horribly abused by those that deemed him unacceptable to be looked upon. If Daniel was a student at his school he was certain he'd be a star student being astonished when discovering his multi unique talents. Daniel hearing those amiable words smiled gleefully and proclaimed that he wished he went to his school.

Daniel could fathom Robin's grudge with Spike as Robin confessed to Daniel that Spike is his mother's murderer. Hearing Robin's confession sentimentalised his pain and Daniel asked Robin if he wanted him to kill Spike. Hesitating at the thought Robin permitted Daniel to do so after the fight with the First Evil. To add humour to inspirit Robin, Daniel shared Robin the story when he shot Spike in the genitals and Robin laughed. Robin now enlivened was gratified and thankful for Daniel for the brutal injury he inflicted on Spike.

On the night when love blossomed in Summer's residence Daniel would hear and detect the fornication of Robin and Faith. Struck by the piercing blade of envy in the chest Daniel cerebrated about his recent friendship with Robin and understood the pain he was still sore from his defeat at the hands of Spike. Daniel walked away allowing his friend to enjoy his night of intimacy.

The next time Robin and Daniel had a conversation, Robin would hint Daniel's jealously of him that he had slept with Faith. Trying to deny it but conspicuously Robin could read him and Daniel would admit it and but felt like a jerk about being jealous over something silly and trivial. Robin placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder and assured him with psychological ease that jealously is normal for anyone to endure. Daniel laughed at how foolish and funny he'd been as a sign of being relieved.

After the fight against the First Evil, Daniel was thrilled to learn that Robin had made it out alive. Although Daniel knew that Robin need space he left his injured comrade to recover. Robin would look through the windshield and gaze at Daniel riding off with Faith and would jokingly remark "give her some kid".

Later on when Robin established his base of operations in Cleveland him and Daniel kept in touch and would continue the fight against evil together.

Daniel always thought of Robin as the teacher he wished he had and would give him praise for his accomplishments.

Gwen Raiden

Born a mutant with the ability to wield the power of electricity, Gwen had a hard life becoming a danger to everyone around her. Her skin was electrified the surge of electricity would be enough to kill the person who touches it.

Gwen grew up into a thief where her powers became useful as she could disable anything that runs on electrical circuit. She would come across Angel who were both after the same thing a specific artefact. During their mission they both resolved their dispute and became future allies.

Gwen was familiar like those who were in her line of work with the name Daniel Revils. She learnt from her former employers about Daniel being a gifted engineer and considered Daniel the perfect solution to fix her power suppressor L.I.S.A. or invent a new device or means to make the suppression of her powers permanent. Through her connection with Angel he was able to put her in touch with Daniel. She arranged a meeting with Daniel that was at a cocktail bar in Downtown Los Angeles.

Daniel awaited in the soothing and quiet environment with piano music in the background. Sipping his drink anxiously meeting Gwen Raiden before who he never saw in the flesh or received a photo of.

Before Daniel sensed the approach of Gwen, she appeared before him and sat on the stool next to him. She introduced herself convivially and Daniel was stunned and enticed by her appearance and aura. She wore a blue cocktail dress that exposed her smooth and glazed legs. Her finger and toenails were painted and varnished red which was the only other colour she wore. She wore bright red lipstick which reminded him of Faith who occasionally wore lipstick.

Gwen proposed her request with Daniel commencing him with a brief about her electric abilities. She would get to point and offer Daniel the job of inventing a device to suppress her abilities when she requested that would be more stable than L.I.S.A.. Daniel not feeling too confident but intrigued to accept her offer asked her what he would get in return for payment. Gwen's first response was she'd offer him money but the second part of the response her voice turned seductive. She flirted him the payment of allowing him to have his way with her.

Daniel's reaction was stimulating and his heart started pounding fast as she touched his leg to sway his thoughts. She laughed at the reaction she got from Daniel and fluttered her eyes at him and waited for him to respond. Without hesitating Daniel gladly accepted and Gwen smiled with conciliation.

Gwen would take Daniel back to her place where she would have the equipment and tools prepped for Daniel to use. Daniel would first detach the device from Gwen's lower back being careful not to touch her back when the receptors leave her skin. Daniel would analyse the small device himself and would study the circuitry and have a confident understanding of how the device works. The next phase was to confirm how much voltage Gwen can generate with her abilities. Using his VOM metre to receive the specific number he was looking for he looked back at the blueprints he drew out of the diagram of L.I.S.A. and he would think of ideas of how to update L.I.S.A. to make it more stable and suppress Gwen's electric touch better. Gwen put Daniel up for the night but gave him the couch to sleep on which did tease Daniel and get him sexually frustrated. Knowing that his reward for repairing L.I.S.A. was allowing to have sexual intercourse with Gwen was out there for him. He was prompted to cut his sleep hours to try and find the solution to designing the betterment. After many frustrations and struggles with coming up with the functioning and more powerful L.I.S.A., Daniel would move onto the final phase which was to try it on Gwen. Entering the room where Gwen would be lying on her bed being topless but laying on her stomach. Daniel was already sexually stimulated and excited to earn his reward as he would prepare to place the device on Gwen. The L.I.S.A. update fused into Gwen's lower back and Daniel would take a deep breath and place his index fingers on Gwen, hoping his upgrade worked. His touch of Gwen's skin didn't reject his tenderness when he wasn't struck with any electrical currents. Daniel thrilled knowing he'd accomplished his task he would watch Gwen's motion as she would sit herself up covering her breast with her forearms. Her back turned to Daniel as she climbed off the bed she shook her dress off revealing her nakedness that inflamed his desire for her body. She turned to face Daniel allowing him to see her front as she grandstanded towards him. Daniel would have Gwen's naked body pressed into his that was still clothed but could sense the softness. Gwen would accord him the payment with a kiss as Daniel could taste the lipstick but appreciated it's touch and moistness. Inferring the kiss he basked he furthered his inclination to touch below her waist clenching her buttocks like stress balls. Having knowledge of the pleasure points of a woman he massaged them making Gwen chortle with titillation.

Gwen would move herself to the bed and asked Daniel what sexual favours he wanted. Daniel hinted that Gwen has slept with someone before because her having L.I.S.A. enabling her skin touchable she used the opportunity to feel a man's warmth. Daniel asked her if she had intercourse in the other orifice and Gwen smiles with the idea of what he is referring to and shakes her head. Knowing that the orifice Daniel compelled to insert his sex organ in was still virginal. Daniel eagerly walked up to Gwen and standing in front of her he requested the requisition he desired before insertion.

Gwen and Daniel finished having intercourse and Daniel would relax as Gwen gave him aftermath massage. That night Gwen allowed Daniel to sleep in bed with her and in the next morning Gwen would make a Japanese breakfast for Daniel. After breakfast Daniel was offered the case of money that Daniel would receive as payment. Daniel was confused by the offering but Gwen decided Daniel should have it as payment not only for modifying and repairing L.I.S.A but the sex she enjoyed last night. As Daniel took the handle Gwen kissed him to say thanks and Daniel smiled with the aftertaste.

Months later when Los Angeles went to hell, Daniel encountered Gwen again but she was against him and had lost her ability to deactivate her electric abilities. While fighting the hostile Gwen, Daniel would discover he can turn off her electric abilities with his demonic formed arm which gave him the advantage when fighting.

After the fall Daniel didn't hear from Gwen since but did expect to be acquainted with her once again in some manner and intention. The two would meet again and would become on and off adversaries as Gwen would prove herself to be one of the most deadliest opponents Daniel has ever thought.

Drusilla

She was once a human who lived with her family and was gifted with psychic powers. Drusilla was a pure and innocent young women who attended church regularly until her life turned upside down when Darla and Angelus walked into her life. They became obsessed with her and begun ruining her life by killing her family and making her believe that she's a spawn of Satan. Drusilla's potential at Sainthood was shattered as her once kind and caring personality changed and she became dementedly insane. Eventually she was sired into a vampire and joined Darla and Angelus on their massacres around the world. Drusilla would later sire Spike and the two of them became lovers who embarked on many journeys together causing havoc on those they came across. They both travelled to Sunnydale where Spike would target Buffy and failing on many attempts. When Angelus tried to destroy the world, Spike subdued Drusilla and escaped Sunnydale with her. They both would go through relationship problems as Drusilla started to think that Spike has gone soft and would cheat on him. Spike unable to take the rejection well left Drusilla and travelled back to Sunnydale in despair.

Drusilla being alone would encounter the Judge of War Tibalius who made a proposition for her. Tibalius handed Drusilla the orders to fake an interest in Daniel and spy on him. Drusilla found the fun in the assignment and would find it fun to toy with a mentally tortured individual. Initially unknown to Drusilla she was given half a soul as insurance to ensure Drusilla's full cooperation. This would be active if Drusilla ever stepped out of line or contemplated a betrayal of any kind.

Daniel did have eyes for Buffy but in the midst of her reunion with Angel and their attempt to fix their broken relationship, Daniel met Drusilla.

The first time he met her was on a rainy evening on Valentine's Day, Daniel was given a card, which was from Drusilla and it gave the location of her address. Daniel met Drusilla there and was immediately attracted to her leering smile and beautiful eyes. Expecting a romantic or even a sexual encounter was given his Valentine's gift, which was a well-crafted gallant straight sword.

Impressed by his gift Daniel practices with the sword and Drusilla provokes an attack as instructed by Tibalius. Daniel defends himself against Drusilla's ferocious attack and spares her life, Daniel on the verge of tears feeling hurt by Drusilla's attack plans to make his leave. Drusilla convinces Daniel to stay by expressing her regret for the attack and Daniel feeling weak to Drusilla's soothing voice and warm touch. Both Drusilla and Daniel have intercourse that night as a relationship begins the next day.

Daniel would take Drusilla out on dates such as going to the Bronze where they would dance sometimes to slow songs or even go walking in the park. Drusilla would conceal her identity as a vampire as ordered by Tibalius.

Daniel was never disturbed by Drusilla's abnormal behaviour due to her insanity that Daniel wasn't aware of. Normally Daniel would laugh and be smitten and ardent to her, finding that a characteristic quality he loved about her.

Both Drusilla and Daniel were approached by a group of Jocks from Sunnydale high who would taunt Daniel and insult Drusilla. They would call her a retard after gazing at her and hear her speak, this insult would irate Daniel to attack the Jocks. But Drusilla uses her powers to resolve the situation having the Jocks calmly walk away. Unknown to Daniel, Drusilla changed into her vampire form while she used her mind control on Daniel to think that Drusilla has reasoned with the Jocks.

Giles, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang notice Daniel's strange blithe and elated behaviour. This does become disturbing to them and they suspect it's to do with Daniel's rendezvous on Valentine's day.

Daniel goes as far into inviting Drusilla in Giles' house still being unaware she's a vampire. One time when Giles and the Scooby gang arrive back and Drusilla and Daniel happen to be in the house. Trouble breaks out when Daniel tries to introduce Drusilla and she reveals her vampire form, which shocks Daniel.

After a berating from Giles, Daniel expresses his love for Drusilla and believes that Drusilla loves him too. Buffy tries to make Daniel realise the cold hard truth that Drusilla can't love him because she has no soul. Daniel ignore Buffy's convincement and flees the house to try and track Drusilla.

Daniel finds Drusilla at the cemetery where Daniel approaches Drusilla who coldly refuses to look at him. While face to face with her he tries talking to Drusilla and expresses his deep love for her by touching her face. Drusilla spontaneously responds by clawing Daniel's neck that luckily doesn't go deep hitting any veins or arteries. Daniel staggers back holding his hand over the wound and being reduced to his knees crying about the pain Drusilla inflicted on him. Drusilla revealed bluntly to Daniel that she was using him and never loved him as she storms off. Daniel looking at Drusilla walking further away from him, Daniel tried calling out to her but his voice was too croaky. Bursting into tears Daniel removed his hand from his neck wound hoping to die from blood loss until Buffy turned up to tend the wound. Giles arrived at the scene to comfort the tear ridden Daniel and Drusilla and Tibalius undetectably spied at Daniel with Buffy and Giles. Tibalius activated Drusilla's soul to see how the effects turn out and in an instant reaction Drusilla's mood on the scene she witnessed seeing Daniel in heartbreak. For a long time Drusilla felt remorse for a human feeling her human self again. Seeing Daniel in tears made Drusilla cry too and tried to approach Daniel from the distance and assuage him like the saint she could have become. Tibalius restricted her interference which left her begging Tibalius to let her help the poor soul. Drusilla knelt by Tibalius and pleaded him to let her comfort Daniel even bowing her head to his feet. Tibalius rejecting Drusilla's pleas renders her unconscious with a gentle touch on the back of her head.

Daniel was told by Angel about Drusilla's past and what he did to her by ruining her life and making her insane before siring her. Expecting a violent outburst from Daniel, Daniel knew that the person who did it was his soulless entity.

Many months went by not seeing Drusilla and Daniel had seemed to turn his interest in Buffy once again. To his disappointment Buffy starts seeing another man Parker Abrams then Riley Finn. Many months later when Daniel was in his years of being lost he would still have feelings for Drusilla. Despite she broke his heart he learnt from Tibalius that it was something she was ordered to. Tibalius enforcing Drusilla to cooperate with him angered Daniel. Daniel hoped that he would one day meet Drusilla and know what the real her is like and if she will become her old self again.

Daniel would encounter Drusilla once again. This was after when Drusilla returned to Sunnydale offering to take Spike back who then claimed his love for Buffy in front of her. Drusilla left bitter and heartbroken at what she heard and sought solitude at the Bronze. Feeling like an outcast by her fashion she sat at the bar with her head in her hands and elbows flat on the bar trying to hold in the tears in her eyes. Drusilla ordered an alcoholic drink not caring what the bartender served her. Daniel sat at the bar too and ordered a drink and Drusilla requested the same what Daniel ordered which got Daniel's attention. They both turned to face each other and were astounded to see a face they have long time not saw. So elated to be reunited they fly into each other's arms and enthusiastically say each other's names and begun kissing passionately. The bartender was shocked and disapproving of the drama and told them to get a table.

Drusilla and Daniel talk about what they had been up to since they saw each other last. They even take the dance floor when the slow songs come on and they dance till the Bronze shuts and are asked to leave. Drusilla gets agitated and tries to attack the bouncer but Daniel calms her and tells the bouncer she's drunk. Drusilla and Daniel leave the club together quietly and Daniel comes to the awareness that he can't take Drusilla back home. Knowing that he would unlikely be able to sneak her in undetected from Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang, they both get a motel room. Both in the comfort of a motel room they make love and relax together with Drusilla resting her head on Daniel's chest stroking his belly. Drusilla even notices the scars she gave him on his neck and remembered when she gave those to him. Feeling a moment of guilt apologised for breaking Daniel's heart and for the physical assault that gave him scars that bare on his neck. Daniel assured Drusilla's need for an apology wasn't necessary and assured her it wasn't her fault. Drusilla exhaled in relief as they both kissed before relaxing again falling asleep.

The next morning Daniel awakens to find Drusilla is gone and doubts that she's gone to get Daniel a morning coffee. Daniel stepped out into the morning sun and breathed in the morning air feeling afresh and reflecting the special night he had with Drusilla. He pondered why she took off and if there's unfinished business she needs to take care of. Daniel felt a surge of hope that Drusilla will return to him where they can be together forever.

Daniel was always curious to know of Drusilla's past of what she was like when she was a human who lived peacefully and in harmony with her family. Ever since hearing the guilty story Angel told when consoling Daniel who was suffering from heartbreak about Drusilla, he always wished he was there to save her and her family. Daniel got the opportunity to time travel when he was approached by a humanoid demon who could read minds. He introduced himself as Anquinn. He learnt about Daniel's longing for Drusilla and how much he wished he could get to know the real her and save her from Angelus. Anquinn told Daniel the need for him to time travel is to acquire an orb deep in a labyrinth, which is what he was confident Daniel could get.

Daniel obtained the orb after venturing into the labyrinth and fighting many demons and other obstacles. Presenting the orb to Anquinn he begins the ritual allowing Daniel to travel back in time to 19th century England to 1860 exactly the time when Darla and Angelus discovered Drusilla and her family. Daniel realised he had plenty of time to act and get involved with Drusilla and her family's life. Leaving his Sigmar 45 pistols behind because he didn't want to introduce technology or any material things from his time, by then pistols that were loaded with clips weren't invented. Daniel constructed himself some new Sigmars but were in the structure and function of revolvers. They were still sufficient and capable of killing vampires with their incendiary like rounds that could burn vampires to ash.

Daniel did return back to his original time and undid the mess he caused when he went back to rescue Drusilla and kill Angelus. He was beginning to accept the fact that maybe there's no happy ending for him and Drusilla.

Drusilla did return to Daniel when Giles has returned from England to help Buffy with her problems in dealing with her financial affairs.

This time to his shock he found out she was pregnant and learnt that it was his.

Unknown to Daniel, Drusilla had a spell cast on her, which created a Doppelganger. This enabled Drusilla's delayed pregnancy she received after first having intercourse with Daniel. Tibalius delayed Drusilla's pregnancy until he thought it was the right time for her to deliver. With the spell cast Tibalius' power over her was relieved and she was burdened with the later stages of her pregnancy.

Daniel stuck by her trying to find ways she can deliver her baby, as vampires are known to be unable to deliver. Luckily Daniel convinced both Giles and Willow to help and find a solution to deliver her baby. After a tough struggle using a combination of medical assistance and magic the baby was successfully born into a healthy newborn.

The warm moment of their baby being born was short-lived; Daniel tried to protect Drusilla from his enemies when they launched an attack. Daniel fought off the assailants while Willow and Giles helped Drusilla and the newborn boy escape.

Once Drusilla was guaranteed safety not only from the Scooby gang but from Daniel's enemies he decided it was best if he left her to raise their son herself so he wouldn't put her and their son in danger. Daniel had never seen Drusilla this sane as a vampire as she told Daniel before giving birth, how happy he made her feel. He even showed her the ring and informed her that they did get married which pleased Drusilla. After Daniel evaded the attack he retraced where Willow and Giles could have made their escape but the trails faded after a brief search.

Daniel was told by Willow and Giles that they have helped Drusilla and the baby escape but Daniel requested they do not tell him where their whereabouts are. Daniel was sad but happy to know they would be safe.

Alone again Daniel asked himself if Drusilla ever loved him despite the fact she was insane. Either way Daniel still thinks they shared a beautiful bonding together which should always be remembered and cherished. Drusilla and Buffy are the two women that Daniel has ever fallen in love with.

Glory

After Daniel had graduated from University and Buffy had discovered she had a little sister called Dawn, Glory became the world's latest threat. Both the Scooby gang and Daniel would learn that Dawn is the key to opening a portal to Glory's dimension. They learn that Glory is unaware of whom and where the Key is and they try to prevent Glory from ever finding out Dawn is the key. Ensuring Dawn would be secure and would be able to live a normal life.

On the day when Daniel would get fully acquainted with Glory was after Daniel got into a fight with Riley and Buffy broke it up. Daniel stormed off in a huff after Buffy failed to try and get the two to apologise to each other.

Daniel gets drunk on a bottle of wine and passes out in the isolated area of the Sunnydale park. When Daniel awakens from his wine stupor he finds himself chained by his wrists and is dangling from the ground half naked. Trying to estimate where he was he saw standing before him was monks with deformed faces, pointy ears and long black stringy hair. They looked at Daniel with curiosity and caution not being in a threatening manner. Daniel asked them where he was and they told him he's in Glory's lair. Only knowing the name and haven't seen her before, a young woman with long curly blonde hair, sharp eyes and a wide smile entered the room. She wore a skin-tight red dress, which stretches over her voluptuous figure. She walked slowly up to Daniel with her high heels clomping on the hard floor. She greeted Daniel with a smile and introduced herself to him that she is Glory. Daniel was already infatuated by Glory's looks as she presented herself to Daniel with a wide smile. The closer Glory got Daniel, he felt weak to his knees he couldn't move his legs. Glory acted seductive towards Daniel and charmed him for information, which was who the key was and where it was.

Daniel already sore from the fall out he had with Buffy and seduced by Glory's cajolery. Without thinking of right and wrong, gave Glory information of confirmation that the Key is in Sunnydale. Glory is satisfied with the amount of information Daniel gave her and rewards him with a prolonged smooch.

Daniel is further rewarded as Glory releases Daniel and asks her minions to leave as they obey their mistress. Glory releases the chain's bonding Daniel and pushes Daniel on the bed where she mounts on him and they both engage in a sequence of kissing and caressing. Glory rips off the remainder of Daniel's clothing then she unzips her dress and divests herself of all clothing. They begin to have intercourse, which was some of the best and exquisite intercourse Daniel had in a while.

Daniel speculated that he was in a relationship with Glory, he later tried to make advances on her but she started to turn cold towards him.

From that traumatic moment a crushed Daniel felt hurt and betrayed as he realised he did something wrong which was put Dawn in danger. Avoiding Buffy's wrath and the fact she probably would never forgive him for his betrayal, he managed to keep the whole thing a secret. Luckily Glory wouldn't find out that Dawn was the Key so soon and Daniel would resume to dedicate his duty to not only protecting Buffy but Dawn too.

When Glory found out that Dawn was the key and attacked the Scooby gang, Daniel immediately charged at Glory. After a short fight Daniel had his pistol aimed at Glory and was about to shoot her. Glory swayed Daniel in French on her side again advancing towards Daniel who didn't pull the trigger despite the fact she might kill him off guard. Daniel was kissed by Glory and is totally suspended in a catatonic state, he was confused whose side he should take. Glory was aware of Daniel's long kept secret about his love for Buffy and uses it to influence Daniel and make him think that Buffy will never love him. Buffy failed to convince Daniel that Glory is tricking him and that she's only using him. Glory kisses Daniel again and calls him lover before taking off with Dawn.

On the night when Glory would open the portal using Dawn's blood Daniel would show up already defected to Glory's side. The last moments until the time comes both Glory and Daniel waltz as Glory declared on how she will make him her king who will rule by her side. Daniel expressed how influenced he was by Glory's words and her cause. He felt that he will find love and happiness with Glory, together he would help eradicate those who he considers too sick or unfit to live.

When the Scooby gang intervene the ceremony and try to stop the ritual from happening Daniel doesn't get involved in the battle. After Buffy defeats Glory with the hammer she got from the troll Olaf, Glory turns back into Ben and Buffy hastens to save Dawn. Giles is left to tend to a wounded Ben who then smothers him to kill Glory. Before Ben would die from suffocation Daniel turned up and requested he let him kill Ben. Giles released his hand from Ben's mouth and nose and Daniel drew one of his pistols and put the gun to his temple. Before pulling the trigger Daniel sobbed, "forgive me" and shot him giving him a quicker death. Giles wondered whom Daniel was begging for forgiveness and Daniel told Giles he did it to amend for betraying Buffy and Dawn after he realised Joyce's final request to him. After Daniel's sobbing got more severe and his eyes became flooded with tears Giles hugged him and told him it was all right. Daniel admitted to Giles how foolish he was to be mislead by Glory's influence and how he thought she loved him. Giles assured Daniel that he did the right thing by killing Glory and saving the world.

Harmony

Daniel was familiar with the name Harmony back at Sunnydale high. He remembered a chatty blonde girl who hung around in her own group of friends who listened to her every word of babble.

Cordelia used to be friends with Harmony until she grew tired of her conformist attitude and her disapproval of her dating Xander.

During the battle with the Mayor and his vampire associates on graduation day, a vampire bit Harmony. Harmony was fully transformed into a vampire and fled underground to shelter herself from the sun and come out to feed after the sun comes down.

She begun dating Spike, one of Buffy's most dangerous adversaries. Spike would use Harmony as a rebound girl and a sex object trying to endure her irritating personality. Harmony and Spike's relationship was obviously not real or passionate and Spike would break out of their relationship after he developed feelings for Buffy.

Harmony came across Daniel after he found her crying on a park bench. Daniel was going through the despair that the chance to tell Buffy how he felt eluded him after she began officially dating Riley. Daniel sat beside her and consoled her over her problems by asking her what she's upset about. Harmony confessed to Daniel about Spike's break up with her and feeling that she's no longer loved by anyone. Feeling sorry for her, Daniel hands her a clean handkerchief to wipe her tears.

Daniel takes her back to his place and makes her cappuccino. Harmony enlivens sniffing and sipping her cappuccino but not without bursting into her chatty mood. Daniel listens to her every word being tolerant regardless of how impertinent or redundant her babble was. Harmony breaks it all off by asking Daniel if he wants sex which Daniel enthusiastically agrees as they quickly denudate and climb into bed.

They developed a relationship from that night on and would have occasional sex for almost every night of the day. Harmony would want to go out at nighttimes and enjoy herself like going shopping and clubbing which is something Daniel didn't participate in. Daniel didn't want to be seen in public with her. It wasn't only because he feared that she would be in danger if she stumbled into Buffy but also he didn't want her to assume that she was being used.

Daniel would endure Harmony's continuous babble without him snapping at her because he'd feel bad about making her cry. Daniel conjectured that Harmony took further interest in him because he was French and would assume that he would take her to Paris. Daniel affirmed to her that he was no Parisian but a Toulousain which Harmony would ridicule his hometown and think the name meant "To loose". The first instinct on Daniel's mind was to be offended but laughed deem the ridicule for a joke as she laughed too. Harmony even asked if there really was a city in France called Toulouse as Daniel indicated on the map where it was. There Harmony would not question about the city she was unfamiliar with thinking Paris was everything France had to offer.

After a month of being together Daniel realized his relationship with Harmony had no spark to it whatsoever. When he had sex with her he felt like he was just doing it to a body of skin and flesh without feeling any passion. For the first time in his life he understood that sex was meaningless and almost tasteless when doing it with someone he didn't love. Daniel did find Harmony physically attractive but didn't feel he had anything in common with her or any romantic feelings.

Daniel felt so unhappy and irritated by Harmony's constant babbling but had never raised his voice at her. He felt he needed to talk to someone about his problem and decided Willow would be the best person available for advice. Daniel was able to speak to Willow in private about his current problem. Willow would only hear that Daniel was with someone he didn't love but was reluctant to mention her name. Willow was shocked after she demanded Daniel revealed her name and it turned out it was Harmony. Willow was already aware of Harmony's transformation as a vampire and suggested Daniel breaks up with her before she contemplates betrayal.

Daniel decides he will break up with her but was ready to kill her in case she would take the break up harshly and try to attack him. When Daniel got back to his room to meet Harmony relaxing and would cheerfully greet him. Daniel was able to get Harmony to listen to what he had to say about why they should break up. Harmony was a little shocked to know that Daniel didn't want to be with her anymore. Most of Daniel's words were apologetic and sympathetic and offered Harmony a large sum of money in cash to take as a leaving present. Daniel concluded his words, which left the room silent until Harmony looking mildly disappointed but understood as she departed with the money. Daniel turned to wish her the best and Harmony walked back to Daniel to kiss him and wish the same for him.

Daniel didn't regret breaking up with her, he thought he did the right thing. He wouldn't see her again until the complete destruction of Sunnydale and take residency in Los Angeles temporarily. Visiting Angel and his close friends, he found Harmony working as Angel's secretary. Pleased to see the blonde he thought would always be a slacker has found herself a job. They both exchanged greetings and were happy to see each other and talked about what they've been up to in life.

Residing in Los Angeles and working for Angel, Daniel was once again living a single life and banging women he found on his nights out. Becoming bored with his nightly fornications he decided to have a normal evening with a girl who has personality and things to talk about. Glancing at Harmony, Daniel declined the idea but Angel encouraged him to ask and have a friendly outing together. Prompted by the idea, he asked Harmony if she'd like to spend the evening together which Harmony animatedly accepted. They both settled on a time as later Daniel came by her desk as she was logging out on her computer and collecting her bags she comes into work with. Harmony takes Daniel back to her place where she gets ready taking a lot of her time in her bedroom. Sitting in her lounge waiting for his date, Daniel saw Harmony appear from her bedroom door wearing a short dress unveiling her recently shaven and tanned legs. She smiled at her date who was stunned to see the time she took getting herself ready. She let a long strapped handbag hang over her shoulder with the body of the bag touching the side of her hip. Daniel got on his feet and left the apartment with Harmony as the two walked the night streets of Los Angeles.

During their walk Harmony gave permission to Daniel that he can hold her hand if he wished. Daniel willingly did and felt the long varnished fingernails with his fingertips.

They went to a French restaurant where they had a conversation about how they are coping with their new lives. Harmony has even told Daniel about her ambitions to be an actress but does the secretary as a part time job. Daniel shared Harmony his plans to move back to France only stopping by LA to visit Angel for a short stay.

As soon as the waiter gave them both the menus they broke off conversation and browsed through the selection on the menu. Harmony couldn't read the menu as confident as she was with her French before opening up the leather bounded and being addled by the contents. Her French vocabulary wasn't advanced enough to read the names of the cuisines. Daniel asked her if she was having difficulty reading the menu which Harmony denied by confidently smiling. It was so conspicuous to Daniel that Harmony was having difficulty in reading the menu but before Daniel asked her what the selection on her mind was, a waiter approached them. The waiter asked them both if they had decided what they want their order is and Daniel decided to let Harmony decide first. Being lost for words and having her mouth open doubting what to pick roaming her eyes back to the menu she made a selection. Pronouncing the French broken and densely Daniel cut in and told her she ordered a snail dish, which shocked and disgusted Harmony. Immediately asking to have her order taken off, Daniel asked to have a little longer to decide which the waiter affably agreed. Daniel then asked Harmony who was embarrassed and unsettled about what she almost ordered to help her decide. Harmony swallowing her pride and confidence permitted Daniel to help her decide. Daniel helped her by asking what type of food she liked and was able to pick a selection for her, which she was happy with.

Having selected their chosen cuisine and dining on their meal they both continued conversations talking about each other which they never did before. Even when having desert their mood became more blithesome and they began giggling while talking about humorous moments before being reunited. Harmony was in stitches she almost spilled her wine which Daniel prevented her doing so. The behaviour became a disturbance for the other customers and the waiter asked politely for them to calm down and Daniel asked for check to ease the tension.

Daniel paid for the meal generously enclosing a tip and they both wandered downtown Los Angeles where the main attractions were. They continued to have fun by playing at the fountain near the art and sculpture music centre. Daniel got wet while playing a game to try and avoid the water but failed. Harmony had her go and water shot up her dress making her scream with consternation and laughed enjoying herself. After the game they were both exhausted from so much excitement and Daniel took her back to her apartment. Standing at the door of Harmony's apartment Harmony thanked Daniel for the wonderful night, which Daniel welcomed her for with a pleasurable smile. Before Daniel could say goodnight to her she asked if Daniel wanted to come in. Being inclined and knowing he's going to get laid that night Daniel accepted feeling it was a good night for passionate sex.

Once back in her apartment Harmony went to fetch Daniel a towel to dry himself. They both sat down on the sofa and have a drink together as Daniel starts a conversation by commenting about her unicorn figurines she has on display. Harmony enthusiastically describes her lifelong passion for unicorns and hoping one day she could own a real one and ride it. She then asked Daniel if he'd be her unicorn, which Daniel bantered, "yes" which Harmony smiled and laughed. Being face to face with each other in complete silence Harmony impulses herself forwards to kiss Daniel which Daniel consented to by kissing her back. They withdraw themselves to the bedroom where she asks Daniel to get semi undressed and wear a headband with Unicorn ears and a horn. Daniel humoured her and wore it while Harmony locked herself in the bathroom only to come out shortly. She tells Daniel to turn around so he can't see her grab her short silk nightdress. More than once like a yoyo she would run back out to grab make up she required.

Daniel waited lying in the middle of her bed gazing up at light the candles made on the ceiling. Smelling the scent and already in the mood for intercourse he heard Harmony work the door knob on the other end of the door and present herself at the open doorway. He saw Harmony in a seductive pose with her hands on the door frame and crossing her legs. She proceeded to Daniel as he was ordered by her to remove the remainder of his clothing. Climbing onto the bed she mounted Daniel as he could feel that Harmony wasn't wearing any underwear. She guided Daniel's penis into her vagina and she began to ride him and call him a unicorn as she stripped her nightdress off overhead and allowed Daniel to fondle her breasts. Both were enjoying intercourse and discharged as Harmony remained mounted on Daniel and complimented on the fornication they had. Daniel had the same opinions believing this was an intercourse he thought had spark towards it and meaning resulting more pleasure. Harmony dismounted Daniel and relaxed beside him stroking his chest as he relaxed and they discussed about their beautiful night out. Comprehending that Harmony couldn't thank Daniel enough for treating her to a lovely night she demanded Daniel to hold her. Daniel did so letting Harmony rest her head on his chest, as he heard her considering him a better man than Spike ever was. Daniel thanked her and complimented her back by saying she was a girl who's company he enjoyed after a long time. Harmony thanked Daniel for his kind compliment and wished that the night would never end but knew how tired she was as she slumbered.

In the middle of the night, Harmony awoke and headed to the bathroom to urinate and inspect herself in the mirror where she would come across a figure in the reflection. The figure looked human and had a kindly appearance about her who smiled at Harmony and claimed to be her fairy godmother. Harmony bought it and is reminded of one of her favourite fairytales being Cinderella and hoped she would be visited by her own fairy godmother. The fairy godmother cited Harmony's love of unicorns and offered to give her a real live one, which Harmony was elated, and most desiring for one. She was told that her unicorn will be there in front of her when she wakes up in the morning which Harmony's excitement was awoken and aspired. The fairy godmother disappears in the cartoony sound poof with a cloud of harmless purple smoke subsequently following and fading. Harmony silently skips back to her bed where Daniel lies asleep and rests her head back on his chest without awakening him. Reflecting on her excitement and whispering it as if it's Christmas morning the next day she goes back to sleep.

The next morning, Harmony wakes up and realises her head was incumbent on the soft pillows she usually feels her face on every night. Harmony realises that Daniel is not in bed and turns her head to face the side of the bed and finds to her shock a beautiful white unicorn she was gifted by the fairy godmother. Harmony flung herself out of bed and proceeded to her amazement and to touch for the first time a live unicorn. Placing a palm on the soft body of the unicorn she strokes the unicorn forcing a smile upon her face. She took a step closer to press her cheek on the unicorn's nose and smiles widely it makes her cheeks burn. Instinctively she kisses the unicorn on the nose and in response he kisses her back with his tongue which makes her burst into laughter she sways away from the unicorn still being charmed by it's sign of affection. She names her unicorn Snowball and before going to work makes room for her pet.

Arriving back home from work Harmony has picked up some hay and apples assuming that's what unicorns eat. She spends her evening with her pet trying to toilet train it and teach it commands and other tricks. She then comes to the discovery that the unicorn has powers to walk through walls which, impresses Harmony and effectuates her desire to take her unicorn out and ride it.

Once Harmony takes the unicorn outside she realises that not one but her can see it and the unicorn can also create a dimensional field of tranquil fantasy landscape. This thrills Harmony and she takes her unicorn out for a ride and they have a picnic in the park. They both play games and relax on the bright green and cushioned grass where they bond.

While Harmony was living her enchanting days with her longed desired pet she comes to the news of Daniel's disappearance. When she brings up about her unicorn, Angel and Wesley draw conclusions that the unicorn might have some connection.

Harmony brings her unicorn to Wolfram and Hart but no one can see it but her and she creates a humiliating scene for herself. Wesley asks her where she got her unicorn and she said from her fairy godmother which Angel and Wesley find hard to sustain belief.

A supernatural occurrence then happens where the scenery at Wolfram and Hart changes into the fantasy dimension Harmony has experienced. Angel and Wesley express concern knowing this is the beginning of something apocalyptic. Manifesting Harmony's proof that a unicorn exists the horned steed appears before their eyes.

Wesley researches what the occurrence is and what is causing it and comes across the supernatural being, being the centre of it all which is a vengeance demon. He shows Harmony the description which Harmony identifies as what she assumed to be her fairy godmother that approached her. Wesley grew concerned and frantically tries to find a solution to tackle the threat. Harmony was to look into the mirror and summon the vengeance demon which appears before them. The vengeance demon divulges that part of her intended plan was to have Daniel killed seeing him as a threat to her and her clan.

Taking the opportunity to kill the vulnerable Daniel she wounds it with one of her projectiles. Harmony screams in shock and tends to her wounded pet. Wesley takes the opportunity to undo the spell by breaking her amulet which turns her into a human again and is apprehended by security to be taken away and confined.

Harmony kisses the unicorn only by unexpectedly realises she's kissing human lips again as she sees for herself that Daniel is himself again. Being slightly disappointed that her unicorn is gone but is relieved to see that Daniel is okay and she embraces and kisses him shedding tears to express her joy. Daniel is then suffering from amnesia don't recalling his days as a unicorn and is taken for treatment by Angel and Gunn.

Harmony felt guilty about what happened to Daniel and that he almost got killed and avoided eluded contact with him for a while.

Once the Fall of Los Angeles was about to happen Harmony was dismissed by Angel, Daniel approached Harmony. She was concerned that Daniel found out about him being a unicorn and almost met his demise but Daniel offered her help to evade the chaos and destruction that was brewing. Daniel heard of a dimension that would offer Harmony asylum and brought her there where she could live life in paradise and tranquillity until the streets of Los Angeles were safe again. Harmony thanked Daniel as she kissed him, which Daniel humbly accepted and smiled. She wished Daniel luck as Daniel nodded with a smile and went his separate way.

Once the Fall was over and everything was reverted back to normal, Daniel tried to roam the streets looking for Harmony. He returned to where the portal to the dimension was and he collected her. Harmony flung into Daniel's arms, embraced and kissed him allayed to know Daniel is alive. She questioned Daniel what he's going to do now and Daniel answered he has unfinished business to take care of. In response she asked Daniel is she could come along but Daniel persuaded her to stay and realise her dream to become famous. Hesitating with a provoked smile, she asked Daniel if he'd watch her if she was on TV, which Daniel promised. She also made Daniel promise that he would come and visit her which Daniel also promised and kissed her on the forehead. She said his name in disapproval and Daniel apologised as he kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms round Daniel's neck and thrust her mouth into his.

Once again both Harmony and Daniel went their separate ways pursuing their destinations in life.

Being aware she is a vampire Daniel could never bring himself to kill her as he felt she deserved to learn the hardships and other plights of life and reflect on her own past. Unsure if he ever loved her or not he knew for certain that he did deeply care about her and was considerate towards her feelings.

Harriet Simmons

After Daniel's heartbreaking departure of his first true love Drusilla he suffered from depression. This caused him to go days without eating anything and being deprived of sleep. The Scooby gang would notice Daniel sitting in some dark corner motionless and gazing at the floor. Each member of the Scooby gang would try talking to Daniel consoling him but failed to get a word from him. One member of the Scooby gang that would spend the most time consoling and coaxing Daniel was Willow. Willow would cry for Daniel after she saw tears in Daniel's eyes, Willow would sit down with Daniel and hug him. With patience Willow was able to get words from Daniel which led to Willow promising she'd help find a date for Daniel to go to his prom with.

Willow tried diligently to find a date for Daniel and after so much effort found a student called Harriet. Harriet was a Tomboy student who mainly associated herself with boys and enjoyed sports and hoped to become an C.I.A. agent someday. Willow was a little intimidated when trying to approach Harriet because of her muscular physic and the tone of her voice when she was leading a group of students doing aerobics.

When her lesson ended and Willow tried getting Harriet's attention Harriet said "yes" in an affirmative inflection before fully turning to face Willow. Willow didn't think that after so many girls turned down Willow's request to go to the prom with Daniel. Hearing from Willow about Daniel's sob story of heartbreak Harriet became sympathetic and was willing to meet Daniel. Harriet was brought to the library where Daniel was and was introduced to him. She sat down with Daniel and talked to him which, lightened Daniel up when she placed her hand on Daniel's knee and told a joke with her friendly and charismatic personality. She got a conversation with Daniel as he responded to her questions. She confirmed that she'd go to the prom with Daniel. Willow left Daniel and Harriet so they could be proper acquainted.

They got to know each other and they went to the high school prom together treating their date as if it was genuine. Daniel wore a French tailored tuxedo that Giles bought for him and Harriet wore a tight black dress showing her muscularity and had her hair in a bun. When a love song played and prom attendees were dancing slowly with their dates Harriet and Daniel took the dance floor. While dancing together Harriet assured Daniel that they don't have to kiss if they don't want to as she understood Drusilla meant so much to him. Daniel thought about Drusilla and came to terms that it was time he let her go and he decided to accept Harriet's offer to be kissed. Daniel leant his head to kiss Harriet as the two shared their first kiss.

After the prom Harriet and Daniel were in a complicated relationship and would have lunch together and do their homework together. They wouldn't kiss as much as normal couples would but they were close to one another to be classified a couple.

In preparation to fight the Major and his minions on Graduation day Daniel was assigned by Giles to train some of the students especially Harriet. Daniel worked close with Harriet as they participated in their own training sessions together. Harriet was impressed when Daniel presented her with his own designed guns which Daniel let her try out. She was impressed by how the gun felt in her hand and the ballistic performance. In her past time she had experience with firearms and how they work and was hoping to have a pair of her own Sigmar 45 pistols for the fight. Daniel couldn't promise her he'd make a pair in time but he'd try which appeased Harriet.

They did many hand to hand combat training as Harriet was only familiar with martial arts like Judo, Boxing and Tae Kwando. Daniel's fighting style was more Chinese and oriental which confused but impressed Harriet how different their styles were. They both exchanged techniques with each other and exhausted themselves they relaxed on the exercise mats. They would discuss strategy plans and what the outcome of the fight will be and what they plan to do in the aftermath if they survive.

The next day Giles wakes them both up seeing them asleep on exercise mats and shook his head with a smile finding the sight humorous.

The day before Graduation day Daniel gives a present to Harriet which is a heavy case. Harriet laughs in astonishment being presented with a gift when it's nowhere near her birthday. She undid the catches to open the case. There to her amazement was dual Sigmar 45s and Harriet was thrilled that Daniel was able to make her duplicates in time for her to use them in battle tomorrow. As a sign of gratitude Harriet kisses Daniel on the cheek which Daniel smiles in appeasement. Daniel also presented her with a holster belt with a buckle with her name on it, which further thrilled Harriet as she tried it on. The belt fit her waist size and she practiced drawing her Sigmars in front of the mirror and practiced her taunts. For fun most of them made of impressions from Clint Eastwoond and Robert Deniro. Daniel guffawed at Harriet putting on a manly sounding voice trying to sound like the celebrity. After both laughing together they practice with their pistols and giving each other covering fire. They do back to back and over shoulder or underarm poses trying to keep a straight face and pose doing so. The training evolves in role play where they pretend they are fighting real vampires and imagine they are fighting the mayor.

The Scooby gang walk in on them seeing both Harriet and Daniel having fun and even catch the moment where Daniel pretends to be the Mayor. Daniel pretends to be shot by Harriet who staggers and collapses on the floor where Harriet walks up to him. Harriet draws her empty Sigmar and approaches Daniel who looks up at her and mocks himself as the Mayor which, causes the Scooby gang to snicker. Having her line she pretends to shoot Daniel dead and the Scooby gang laugh and applaud for the act. Both Harriet and Daniel turn to see their audience and they both take a theatrical bow.

On Graduation day all the graduating students would be ready for the battle to bring down the Mayor and his minions. Both Harriet and Daniel would stick close to one another when the Mayor would begin his transformation.

When the Mayor transformed everyone strips off their graduation robes and readies their weapons. Daniel does his best to protect Harriet both feeling trained and prepared.

During the onslaught of students, both Harriet and Daniel succeed in killing many vampire minions with their blazing weapons.

Harriet survives much to Daniel's joy as they obtain their diplomas and have their last conversation. They both came to conclusion that they were better off not keeping in touch for their own safety and so they can pursue their own paths in life. Harriet would be going to university in Austin, Texas and it would be clear that it would be too distracting for both of them to continue their relationship. Both in agreement they bid each other farewell by hugging and having one final kiss before going in their own direction.

Daniel was happy comprehending that his high school life was a fun experience and knowing that Harriet would be safe.

Later on in Daniel's life he would learn that Harriet had become a C.I.A. agent and would have encounters with each other. She would seek Daniel's help in fighting supernatural foes that she was assigned to target and gather intelligence. When fighting together they are reminded to the times when they first fought together to bring down the Mayor.

They no longer have romantic encounters and only remain good friends who help each other out.

Katrina Silber

She once dated Warren Mears when they met at an engineering seminar. Their relationship came to an end when Warren kept a secret from her about a robot girlfriend he created before he met Katrina. She left disgusted by Warren actions that almost got her killed.

Months later when Daniel tried to pursue his engineering career as a lecturer he would be teaching a seminar Katrina attended. Daniel centred in front of the screen which he did his presentation on and would try to fix his eyes on the audience.

After the seminar and Daniel was packing his things, Katrina would approach Daniel. Daniel was intrigued by the smile and the way Katrina presented herself in a friendly manner by offering out her hand. After the friendly handshake Katrina would tell Daniel that she heard so much about his work and how he made headlines in the newspapers. Daniel smiled hearing the fame he accumulated and the women that took interest standing before him. Daniel asked her if she'd like to get a coffee, which Katrina gleefully accepted.

While having coffee together they truly bonded by talking about engineering topic and eventually each other's personal lives. Their first acquaintance together ended with a handshake but Katrina half suggested which Daniel accepted and finished her suggestion that they should meet up again.

Their next date was a walk in the park and picking up a coffee along the way. Their second date was more them sharing funny stories and responding with laughter. An hour later their evening would be ruined when it started to rain heavily forcing them to take shelter. Because Daniel's apartment was closer they took refuge from the rain as Daniel would put the kettle on for them both.

Daniel made Katrina and himself a cup of exotic coffee as he handed Katrina her coffee and sat down next to her.

One thing that caught Katrina's eye was the keyboard that stood near the kitchen. Katrina asked Daniel about it and he gave into her request when she wanted to see Daniel play.

Daniel played the first tunes that came into his head which we Sonic the hedgehog tracks which Katrina to his surprise was familiar with. Daniel would then ask her what track she would like him to play and she hesitated for a moment until she thinks of Believer by the Monkees. Daniel willingly plays the song but as he does Katrina urges Daniel to sing the lyrics which Daniel is reluctant at first but complies to humour her. Katrina was hoping this was giving Daniel the hint as she sung along too to help him remember the lyrics. After finishing the music number Katrina applauded and cheered. Daniel then sat back down with Katrina on the sofa and as they both calmed down Katrina was baffled about everything she discovered about Daniel.

Katrina nervously questioned Daniel about why he hasn't acquired as much fame as he could have assuming he'd been held back. Daniel takes his time to think of why he hasn't become famous for his music talents and scientific breakthroughs. Trying to think of some alibis Katrina would asks Daniel if he'd been bullied. Katrina was able to read people well through their body language and knew that Daniel was burying something traumatic in his past.

Daniel reflected to the horrifying bullying events he endured and suffered that did hold him back from pursuing the promising future he could have had.

When it looked like Daniel was about to cry about realising how weak he was to let people like that get to him, Katrina laid her hand on Daniel's lap. She then encouraged Daniel that he can't let those bullies and the scars they gave him get the better of him. She further encouraged Daniel by telling him he could prove himself better than those bullies by accomplishing what they couldn't, his inventions. Daniel turned to face Katrina and thanked her for those words of encouragement. Katrina smiled for Daniel's gratitude as there was a pause and they gazed into each other's eyes. Daniel hinting the moment between her and him, leant forward to kiss Katrina as she complied and the two shared their first kiss together. The kissing continued and became more intimate and Katrina allowed Daniel to slowly push her on her back. Daniel would then try to undo her trousers and he would then hear Katrina's pleases for decline and pleaded him to get off. Daniel heard Katrina and was almost impulse to undress her against her will and have intercourse but came to his sense and respected her declination. Daniel sat up right and apologised without making eye contact with Katrina.

Sitting herself up Katrina soothed Daniel and confirmed she didn't want intercourse so soon without getting to know her lover. Daniel caught his breath and swallowed hard and was lost for words but then asked her a personal question if it was her first time. Katrina responded stating that she had been in a relationship before with someone who deceived her.

Daniel prevented and permitted her from giving out her previous boyfriend's name understanding what a trauma and bad experience it could have been.

Katrina took her time to suggest that they should still keep in touch with each other and work together for future projects. Also to make the situation lighter she arranged another date in a bar where she wanted to introduce Daniel. This was someone important which might expand her and Daniel's career. Daniel was thrilled and Katrina brought up her desire to go home as Daniel quickly peeked out his window and saw the rain had stopped.

Daniel called Katrina a cab as the two stepped outside where the cab was waiting and the two kissed before they departed. Daniel watched the cab drive off into the distance and when Daniel was surveying an empty quiet road he sprung into excitement. He knew that his new life had begun with Katrina his current girlfriend and together they will have prosperous careers as engineers.

On the next day when Daniel would meet Katrina and the man she was going to introduce him to, he arrived at the bar smartly dressed. When he arrived her didn't see her and suspected she was running late so he ordered a bottle of wine to kill off time. Slowly drinking the wine trying to stay sober and patient her comprehended that she had not come. Daniel was then approached by the police who wanted to question him and he willingly came with them quietly.

Back at the police station they question Daniel about Katrina Silber as he became worried and asked what happened to her. The police seeming reluctant to part the information at first looking suspicious at him told him that Katrina has been murdered. The broken news pierced Daniel down the throat to the stomach as he mumbled his questions about how and who was behind it. The police officers didn't answer the questions directly but confirmed the murder weapon to be blunt and that Daniel was one of their top suspects.

Daniel was left in the interrogation room alone and saddened and cried silently burying his hands in his face. He knew that his life was once again ruined and something blissful had been taken away which could have changed his life.

Daniel was released for the lack of information linking him to the crime scene but might have to appear at court at a later date. Daniel returned back home feeling depressed about the murder of his girlfriend and being unable to be granted permission to view her body in the morgue.

When Katrina's funeral was arranged, Daniel attended to pay his respects. Daniel did see Katrina's parents who he suspected were her parents because of the resemblance and the emotional wreck they were in. When the funeral attendees walked up to see Katrina's peaceful corpse, Daniel walked up and glanced at her. Daniel swore vengeance that he would find her murderer and bring him to justice.

Walking away from the coffin he saw Katrina's parents looking at him. Feeling bad about their loss and knew it was better to comfort them he walked up to the mourning couple and expressed his sympathy to them. They didn't respond but Katrina's mother gave him a little nod with no smile as he way of saying thank you. Knowing it was better not to say anything else he walked away not looking back at them.

Daniel knew that if he did avenge Katrina's death there was no reward for him doing so, no appreciation and peace. If there's one thing that Daniel knows what has to be done is justice and would ensure that the killer will not walk away free.

Daniel would later learn from Warren that it was him that killed Katrina when he confessed it showing no remorse. The long revealed mystery Daniel tried to uncover stood before him and induced more hatred for his former friend.

When Warren was murdered by Willow Daniel smiled with delight and relieved he wasn't given the opportunity to kill him in the name of vengence for Katrina's death.

Daniel always looks back when Katrina and the chance to lead a normal and successful like as an engineer was taken from him. Never from that moment on was Daniel given an opportunity like that again and would find himself continue to fight evil where it lurked. When each day passed forward Daniel hoped there would be another Katrina to pull him out of the dangerous life he was in.

Nadine Calvet

She's one of the potential slayers that was summoned by Giles and would house herself among with the other potential slayers in Buffy's abode.

During the potential slayers training and the expulsion of Buffy as the leader, Daniel returned back to Sunnydale. Daniel was given a room and space for a workshop where he would produce bullets and inventions that would be beneficial in the battle.

One potential slayer that seemed to be more engaging and acknowledging of Daniel's presence was Nadine.

Nadine lived in Montreal, Quebec in Canada but was born in Lyon, France but at the age of five her parents moved to Canada. Her parents died in a car crash two years after and she was taken to an orphanage where she struggled to fit in with all the other orphans. She was always a loner who would brood about the death of her parents.

She completed her studies at school and before she was thinking about college she was summoned by Giles to join the other potential slayers.

Even with the potential slayers she wasn't social with the other potentials who ostracised her for being too quiet, having a short stature and a weak mind. Unlike most of the potential slayers she knew Daniel's name from rumours that were spread about his accomplishments. Being told by a member of the Watcher's council that she was a Slayer was when she was told about Daniel Revils. Hearing that Daniel was originally from France like she was and hearing how he eliminated his foes, Nadine begun idolising him. Ever since Nadine was in an orphanage she was a fan of superheroes, her favourite was Xena the warrior princess. She even based her hairstyle on her and tried imitating the facial expressions like she does in the show. She dreamt that someday she'll meet her idol and he would personally train her or even be her lover.

Nadine was left breathless when she saw Daniel for the first time but was too shy to approach him. Buffy and Dawn would notice the way Nadine looks at Daniel and how alone she is during the breaks from training. They both talked to Nadine about what problems she's going through and why she's not getting on well with her comrades. She mentioned Daniel's name and reckoned she would like him to be her personal trainer.

Both Buffy and Dawn agree with her idea and would bring Nadine to Daniel who was overburdened with shyness. Buffy and Dawn found Daniel working in the garage on new weapons and equipment. They ask Daniel if he's willing to train Nadine personally which Daniel agrees to.

Buffy and Dawn leave Nadine alone with Daniel as Nadine has her head down only taking glimpses of Daniel. Daniel looks at her and tries to talk to her by asking questions, which Nadine stutteringly answers. Daniel notices Nadine is only simply asking questions as Daniel returns his attention back to his work.

Nadine is about to leave the room but decides to try and talk to Daniel by walking closer to him and having small talk with him. The small talk leads to her asking Daniel about her being trained by him. Daniel halts his work and proceeds to help her with training.

Daniel does so and teaches Nadine some techniques but very brief ones as most of the times he attended to his work. Nadine would attentively watch Daniel work and not disturb him.

Nadine would feel herself becoming closer to Daniel by having her fall asleep in his workshop and training room. She would even cook him his dinner which Daniel would eat.

The training wasn't all that Nadine hoped as she sensed Daniel was taking a lethargic attitude towards her, which upset her. This caused Nadine to almost loose all faith and respect for her idol as Daniel saw her getting tear eyed when she was trying to talk to him and Daniel responded indirectly.

Buffy saw Nadine hurt by Daniel's treatment of her and would later have a word to Daniel about his mistreatment of his student. Buffy encouraged Daniel that Nadine needs him more than anything and he should be there for her. She convinced Daniel that his days of being her Minder was over and he needs to be Nadine's Minder. Daniel returns back to Summers residence feeling lightened by Buffy's inspiring words and would find Nadine sleeping in his bed. Daniel allowed Nadine to sleep in his bed and would make his own bed.

The next day Daniel woke up before Nadine and made her breakfast as Nadine woke up and saw Daniel standing by her with a different attitude than before bade her good morning. Daniel presented her breakfast and like a friendly and enthusiastic teacher. He then announced the training they'll be doing for the day. Nadine's face enlivened knowing that Daniel does care about her and is willing to train her like she hoped he would.

What Nadine likes to call her real training session with Daniel begun with Daniel inquiring the fighting that she already knows. Nadine showed Daniel moves she knew but her demonstration became her showing off which caused her to loose balance. Daniel caught her so her head wouldn't hit the ground. Nadine felt like she was a princess when Daniel held her in his arms and smiled at her like a knight in shining armour.

Daniel noticed how stiff Nadine was and decided to make her more flexible so she can improve the fighting techniques she'll be taught at later stages. The exercises to improve her flexibility were painful for someone so stiff but Nadine was instructed by Daniel to endure the pain. Daniel even gave her a massage to relax her muscles so she doesn't suffer from over stretches and muscular pain in the morning. Nadine enjoyed them and was hoping that Daniel would kiss her but Daniel would only touch the necessary muscles as an act of treatment.

The next morning Nadine felt her joints loose and smooth manoeuvring a sensation she never felt before. Unlike mornings she woke up she vigorously desire to get physical already expressing her excitement for her work out to begin. She would jab Daniel gently on the arm like taps and giggle as Daniel did the same and play fought her. He made no contacts with his attacks but would deflect her attacks.

The session begun with a warm up of Kata in the garden as the Potentials got up a little later and was having their breakfast. Daniel then taught her punches and kicks that begun basic but then moved to advanced.

They then moved on with melee weapons which Nadine preferred the sword as her melee weapon. During weapons training Daniel would do roleplay with her pretending she was Xena and Daniel was her foe. Daniel even let Nadine practice dexterity with his Sigmar 45, she was scarred at the kick of the Sigmar after firing but was determined to keep practicing with the firearm.

Daniel then tested her strength and taught her how to use her inner spiritual strength. Nadine would be instructed to break solid materials and was given medical treatment afterward to heal her bruises she sustained.

The following morning Nadine was again energetic and was having her own self taught lessons before Daniel had her breakfast ready and was ready to begin daily training with her. Daniel then offered Nadine one of the things she always wanted from him, which was a spar with him. Daniel acknowledged that he wont make contact with her but only deflect her attacks. Nadine was worried about putting her skills to the test against a sparring partner especially against her idol. During the spar Nadine would unleash her attacks on Daniel which Daniel blocked and dodged but got kicked in the face. The manoeuvre shocked Nadine who halted and apologised repetitively but Daniel assured her he was okay but was holding the wound. Even though his face had no bruise or graze Nadine insisted she get some TCP for the injury despite Daniel declining her intention.

Nadine came back with TCP and cotton wool as Daniel humoured her by getting on his knees so she can apply the chemical on his face. Stroking Daniel's face with the cotton wool Nadine smiled as Daniel as he did the same as there was a long pause. Nadine had the compulsion to kiss Daniel but was too nervous, perceiving the possibility that Daniel wouldn't approve.

The Potential slayers would notice Nadine's absence from their training hours and be privately trained by Daniel. They would suspect Nadine has fallen in love with Daniel and that's why she wouldn't be much of a team player to them.

One time during training one of the Potential slayers would provoke Nadine into a fight. Nadine tried to reason her way out of the fight but the Potential slayer was too inclined and tempted to see what Daniel taught her.

The fight began with Nadine being outmatched by the Potential slayer. After finding courage and remembering her training she changed from traditional Slayer style into Daniel's Chinese mixed martial art style. Nadine prevailed throughout the rest of the fight and took down the Potential slayer and stood victorious in front of the crowd of Potential slayers.

Nadine was about to walk back into the house until the potential slayer she defeated got back up and tried to do a flying kick at Nadine from behind. Daniel blocked the attack and tried to fend her off from further attacking Nadine.

Buffy and Dawn would step out into the garden and handle the situation by trying to make the Potential slayers individually apologise to Nadine.

Daniel encouraged Nadine to try and fit in with the other Potential slayers as he promises her he will monitor the other potential slayer's behaviour. Nadine is still promised by Daniel she can have private lessons and socialise with him.

The last night before the day would come for the battle with the First evil, Nadine would denote her concerns about the possibility of dying in battle. Daniel coaxes and convinces her to do what she thinks is right and if she didn't want to fight Daniel would help her evade the battle and begin a new life. Nadine wants Daniel to come with her, which Daniel replies he can't do but will ensure she's not forced to fight.

Nadine asked Daniel if he'd sleep next to her which Daniel was reluctant to but understood Nadine's troubles about tomorrow and agreed. While they both lay in bed staring at the ceiling Nadine whispered to Daniel who was still awake. Lying on her side and looking at Daniel with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, Nadine asked Daniel about his love life. Daniel imparted about his two true loves Drusilla and Buffy which Nadine thought of them as heartbreaking stories and was ready to coax Daniel if he cried. Daniel looked slightly depressed but didn't shed tears to affairs he got over after his break in Los Angeles. Nadine asked Daniel if he is in love with anyone currently and Daniel answered he was unsure who he's in love with or if he's still holding out for Buffy. Daniel became suspicious about Nadine's crush on him and didn't feel comfortable with the idea of moving in on her because of her age. He did care so much about her and was concerned that she might die before she reaches 16 years of age. He was even uncertain if he was the right first boyfriend for her and she should see boys her age but he didn't directly tell her that. Still afraid to profess her feelings for Daniel, Nadine halted the love topic and tried to get to sleep which Daniel did the same.

On the day when the Buffy, the Potential slayers including her comrades descend into the lair of the First evil, Daniel witnesses Nadine coming forward feeling prepared and eager to fight. Daniel presented her a gift seeing she wasn't armed with a weapon as Nadine was surprised to see it's a replica of Xena's weapon the Chakram and the one handed sword she sometimes fights with. Nadine was delighted with her gift and hugged Daniel as Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at his apprentice.

Nadine and Daniel become a duo and get into their positions in the lair where the übervamps are. Nadine felt the nerves while looking down at the assembled übervamps who haven't detected the intruders yet. Once cover is blown and the übervamps attack Nadine and Daniel get ready to fight as Daniel told her to pretend she's Xena. After Willow casted the spell that activated the Potential slayer's powers, spontaneously Nadine would then put on the Xena attitude as she focused on the closest enemy approaching her. They fought back to back and took out many übervamps together and maintained their confidence and determination.

Nadine does well in the battle slaying many of the übervamps but gets too overconfident and was immobilised after sustaining a fatal blow by one the übervamps. Daniel cries out her name and comes to her aid and cradles Nadine in his arms who is barely conscious. Nadine asks Daniel if he's proud of her, which Daniel answers that he's beyond proud of her and compliments her. She kisses Daniel on the cheek and tells him she loves him which Daniel responds by telling her he loves her back.

Daniel carries her unconscious body back to the surface and hands her to one of the Slayers who takes her to the school bus where everyone makes their escape. In the safety of being near the border of Sunnydale, Daniel gives Nadine a letter that he slips in her pocket.

Long after Daniel departs on his separate way, Nadine regains consciousness and finds the letter concealed in one of her pockets. She reads it and is pleased about the contents feeling this is not the last she's heard from Daniel and would be able to track down her idol and hopefully her soon to be lover.

Kate Lockley

She was a detective for the LAPD who's a friend of Angel's and has helped him on many occasions. Her life was turned upside when Angel stumbled into it, she would run into vampires, forces of darkness and other supernatural beings and occurrences. Discovering Angel was a vampire she slowly developed bitterness towards him. When dead LAPD officers were resurrected into zombies she would be dismissed from the LAPD and would attempt suicide only to be rescued by Angel.

Kate tried to get her life back on track by becoming more familiar with the supernatural by going into the Antiques business. She would encounter Daniel when he got in touch with her when he was looking for some supernatural relic.

Kate was aware of the legendary Daniel Revils who turned the tide between humans and the forces of darkness. She became curious about Daniel and during their first meeting when Kate presented Daniel the relic he was requesting Daniel tried asking her out for coffee. Kate accepted Daniel's offer and they went to a coffee shop where they bonded and Kate inquired him what she could learn from Daniel about the supernatural. Daniel taught her what he knows and what is needed to know about dealing with the supernatural without going through the endless list.

After coffee Kate flirts with Daniel and asks him if he wants to come back to hers for desert. Daniel accepts with a fawning smile knowing he's going to get some of Kate as Kate takes Daniel's hand and they walk back to hers together.

Back at Kate's apartment that appears to be clean, tidy and inviting for guests, Kate asks Daniel to wait on the bed while Kate goes to freshen up in the bathroom. Daniel excitedly waits and loosens his belt and unbuttons his shirt halfway down.

Kate emerges from the en suite bathroom in a black vest and green panties. She sexually advances towards Daniel with legs crossing over the other acting seductive, stimulating Daniel who smiles and laughs at Kate's words. Suddenly Kate whips out a handgun from behind and points it at Daniel and intimidates him to not move which Daniel holds his position not feeling threatened with a gun being pointed at him. Kate then took out handcuffs that Kate held with her index finger and flung them towards Daniel and ordered him to put them on. Deciding to obey her but not being concerned for his life Daniel handcuffed himself to the bed. If Daniel wanted to he could break out of the handcuffs but wanted to indulge her by allowing himself to be bonded and do what she wanted with him.

Remaining placid on the bed Daniel watched Kate climb over him with her gun fixed on him as she fully unbuttoned Daniel's shirt. Then she would pull his trousers halfway down leaving his genitals unexposed. Kate would interrogate Daniel about who he is and what he fights for and Daniel divulges to Kate about his agenda and his demonic power.

Satisfied with the amount of information she got from Daniel she eased the tension of the gun muzzle from Daniel's flesh leaving marks on him.

Ascertain that Daniel will not meet his death or suffer brutality at the hands of his captor, Daniel asked her what next. Kate then briefed Daniel that he will teach her everything he knows about demons, the supernatural and occult which Daniel agrees to.

Ascertain that Kate has Daniel's cooperation and will keep his word, she strips Daniel naked and then strips herself as the two begin to have intercourse.

From that day on, Kate offered Daniel accommodation in her apartment as they two trained together. Daniel taught her some fighting skills and they would go out patrolling together.

Kate was surprised when she learnt that Daniel was associated with Angel and Daniel would ask her how she got acquainted with Angel. Kate proclaims that meeting Angel turned her life around when she came across vampires, demons and paranormal activity which led for her to be suspended from the LAPD. Kate even showed Daniel the trophies she earned and contemplated discarding them but Daniel convinced her to keep them as memories of the efforts she made to protect the city.

Daniel gave Kate his condolences after she told that her father died at the hands of a vampire. Kate did the same when Daniel shared himself with Kate about his late father.

One thing Kate and Daniel shared in common was they use firearms to fight and Kate was fascinated with Daniel's own designed guns. Daniel parted his recipe to make his incendiary bullets that he loads his guns with. He even teaches Kate how to make other types of effective ammunition for various types of supernatural and demonic foe.

Daniel thought of her and him as an item but little did Daniel know that Kate was only curious of Daniel and her body was his reward. Kate knew from all the legends and rumours about Daniel that sex was his greatest weakness and that was how she knew she could get close to him.

Daniel's supposed relationship with Kate did help him recover from the whole lovesick ordeal he had with Buffy.

Shortly came a time when Kate travelled on business to meet with some clients for about a fortnight. This left Daniel alone until he came across Justine Cooper who he developed a close friendship with.

When Kate got back she came across Justine Cooper who was enquiring her about one of her products she might have. During the enquiry they talked about Daniel and Kate questioned Justine about how she knew Daniel Revils. Justine claimed that Daniel is her boyfriend and got agitated suspecting Kate is romantically interested in Daniel too. Kate then explained to Justine that she wasn't serious with Daniel and Justine's agitation lessened.

Kate would have her reunion with Daniel and they would have intercourse to celebrate. After fornication Kate would tell Daniel that their relationship isn't serious and it's only partnership where they have sex for fun. Daniel seemed ok with it and felt relief that Kate wouldn't be angry at Daniel for cheating on her.

Kate would walk into the bathroom to have a shower and there she would surprise Daniel with Justine who had a smile on her face. While having a threesome they discussed about forming a fighting trio together and discussed on what they'll call themselves. They settled with the name "Revils and the Femme Fatales" and would spend months cleaning the streets of LA.

Revils and the Femme Fatales was disbanded after Daniel was convinced by Angel to help the fight in Sunnydale. Kate would invest more time on her antiques business and would later come across Connor during the Fall of Los Angeles.

When Los Angeles was saved and restored to normal Daniel still kept in contact with Kate. They swear they would one day bring back Revils and the Femme Fatales when the time was right.

Justine Cooper

She was a young women who lost her twin sister to a vampire and she descended into alcoholism and devoted her life to slaying vampires.

Before she met Daniel she became a foe of Angel and his associates. She would take part in imprisoning Angel in a metal coffin and drowning him. Wesley would capture her and force her locate where Angel was and would let her go after Angel was recovered.

Weeks of feeling demoralised and would exceed her intake in alcohol and would contemplate suicide by alcoholic poisoning. Once night when drunk she collapsed into a puddle becoming paralytic by intoxication.

Daniel was patrolling the night and saw Justine face down in the muddy puddle looking motionless and showing no signs of breathing. Daniel pulled her out of the puddle and saw her eyes were closed with her mouth open. Promptly Daniel preformed CPR on her and would cough and splutter out muddy water. Justine was sat up by Daniel and would vomit from the alcohol she consumed. Just barely conscious and not knowing who her rescuer was she was carried by Daniel back to the apartment.

Back at the apartment that he shared with Kate who happened to be away on business, Daniel treated her wounds. Justine had mild bruises on her face from hitting the shallow puddle and a bloody nose. Daniel cleaned her up, dried her and laid her in bed putting an ice pack on her head to compress the bad headaches she would have when she woke up.

Justine woke up and would immediately feel sore as she tried to sit up and slowly regain her sight. She noticed Daniel sitting by the bed watching her and she would question who he was. Daniel replied using his middle name but not his last name trying not to reveal his legendary surname. Justine's responded by requesting for some aspirin which Daniel did and advised Justine to relax and do her recovering.

Few hours later Justine got herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen where she found Daniel cleaning his Sigmar 45s. Justine lost her balance and Daniel helped her sit at the table with him and made her coffee. When Daniel's back was turned, she searched the items on the table and to her surprise she found Daniel's mail. Justine started to suspect that she was in the presence of the legendary Daniel Revils. When Daniel turned to face Justine with her coffee, Justine's sense of sight had fully recovered and she recognised Daniel Revil's image including the scars on his neck. Without a doubt Justine knew it was thee Daniel Revils and started to question him if he's Daniel Revils. Daniel was so reluctant to admit it until Justine manifested photos of Daniel in action that Daniel and Kate recovered from a vampire mafia group. Daniel knew he couldn't hide it any longer and admitted to Justine he is Revils and Justine's eyes lit up showing her titillation on meeting her idol for the first time.

They both had a conversation, which consisted of mostly Justine asking Daniel questions. Daniel asked Justine if she had a place to be and she responded that she has nowhere to go and is hard up on money. Showing his manners and compassion he offered Justine his bed for the night and would help her with her problems in the morning.

Justine asked Daniel if she could have a shower, which Daniel suggests she does. Daniel offered to wash Justine's clothes and would acquire them by closing his eyes as she handed them to him. When Daniel put her clothes in the wash he felt a perverted urge wash over him but resisted abruptly throwing her clothes in the washing machine. When Justine came out of the shower Daniel's heart was racing with the temptation to view her naked and seduce her but he abstained. Daniel was already feeling sexually deprived from Kate's absence and wanted to hold back the idea of cheating on Kate. Sitting motionlessly at the table listening to Justine in the bedroom getting ready for bed he heard her entering the kitchen. Justine thanked Daniel for putting her up for the night which Daniel responds and permits her to help herself to a drink or food if she got hungry. Daniel slept in the training room devising a temporary bed for the night.

When Daniel woke up he smelt something burning in the kitchen and raced to what was happening in the kitchen. He saw Justine at the stove trying to cook but had no idea on how to cook on a stove. Justine affirmed Daniel she was trying to cook him breakfast which Daniel was flattered but requested he'd do it.

After breakfast both Justine entreated to Daniel she would like him to train her in vampire hunting as Daniel hesitated. After a short hesitation Daniel accepted her request but didn't fancy the idea of her accommodating herself at his apartment. Justine offered Daniel to do his housework, which Daniel was reluctant initially to accept but after thinking about it he accepts.

Justine would use Daniel's training room to train and he would train with her teaching her his fighting style. Sometimes at night time they would go vampire hunting together with Justine slowly improving her abilities. Her fighting ability almost became comparable of the slayer even though it wasn't proven if she has the slayer abilities.

Justine's feelings for Daniel become more deeper as she tried on many occasions to seduce Daniel but Daniel rejects the advances. He lets her kiss him on the neck several times until Daniel is overcome with temptation and they share their first kiss together. When the sequence of kissing and almost becomes sexual intercourse Daniel backs away in horror not wanting to cheat on Kate. He apologises to a disappointed and mildly upset Justine and confesses he has eyes for someone else. They both embrace as Daniel sheds tears repeatedly apologising with Justine hushing him.

Daniel receives a phone call from Kate informing him she'll be back in LA tomorrow. Justine questions who it was over the phone and he told her the truth that it was the woman he was with. Daniel knew he couldn't support Justine any longer and suggested she starts a new life tomorrow. Justine understood the situation and accepted she'd have to support herself. Daniel went out to accumulate some money, which would be sufficient enough for Justine to live off for a couple months till she gets a job and her own place.

Justine discovers Kate's business card and decides she'd sell antiques to her that she looted from the vampires she slew. She called Kate and she agreed to meet her tomorrow where they can discuss business.

Daniel got back with a carrier bag full of money and showed it to Justine that it's hers to take for tomorrow. To make the night special he cooked Justine's favourite meal that Daniel cooked for her. Daniel promised he'd see her out tomorrow morning and made sure she had everything.

Tomorrow morning Daniel woke and to his surprise he saw that she had gone and the bag of money was still there. Daniel felt guilty in case he hurt Justine's feelings and she left only to revert back to her binge drinking.

Justine met with Kate at her office where she presented her with the antiques she had to sell. When they talk about Daniel it does lead to Justine about to lash out at Kate in a fit of jealous rage until to her relief Kate told her that her and Daniel are not serious. They only loved each other's company and sex was something they did for leisure. Kate would invite Justine back to the apartment and surprise Daniel with her.

Posterior Kate and Daniel's reunion, Kate would walk into the bathroom to have a shower where she signals Justine to walk into the bedroom. Daniel was surprised to see Justine and questioned her about why she didn't take the money and went. Justine answered that she tried to get money herself and would break off the subject and would strip in front of Daniel. Shortly after coitus Kate walks in to join in and they all have a threesome while discussing their plans to establish a fighting trio.

Once they formed Revils and the Femme Fatales they became feared by supernatural mobs and entities around LA. Justine's fighting performance was improved dramatically and could hold her own against a group of vampires. Justine seemed accepting to the idea of both her and Kate being both Daniel's partners in combating evil and both being in a relationship with Daniel. Unlike Kate, Justine did have authentic feelings for Daniel and was willing to please him sexually by allowing Kate to participate in the sexual activities. Sometimes when Kate wanted time alone Justine and Daniel would have their own fornication which is what Justine preferred.

When Daniel had to temporally disband the team to return to Sunnydale to fight the First evil he talked it over with Justine. Daniel gave her his reasons why he has to go back to Sunnydale to help friends he's known for a long time. He felt he needed to fulfil his duty as the Minder at a crucial time when a slayers life depends on him.

Justine asked when Daniel would come back and Daniel said he couldn't promise he would come back for her. Daniel reputed he taught her everything she needed to know and is ready to fight vampires alone and make a reputation for herself. He advised her not to hold out for him and try to find a new lover when she feels ready.

Justine became confident and inspired after she heard Daniel's coaxing and encouraging speech. She kissed and hugged Daniel to thank him for all he's done for her.

When they go their own separate paths Daniel reflects on what he's done for Justine. He hopes she will continue to live with what she's learnt from him.

Enemies/conflicts

Ethan Rayne

He was once a friend of Giles but now he is his foe and a bringer of chaos and destruction for his own personal gain. Him and Giles used to be part of a gang that performed rituals and other supernatural activities until it all backfired.

Daniel never was informed about Ethan and his evil intentions, which left Daniel vulnerable and open to be beguiled by him.

Ethan sees Daniel as a priority to gain control of and revert him to his old ways but had failed on many occasions. He's summoned many demons and entities to apprehend Daniel but he overpowered them. Ethan also fills Daniel's head with delusions, which would gradually bring out Daniel's psychosis.

The closest Ethan got to reverting Daniel to becoming corrupt again was by becoming his mentor after Giles left Sunnydale with Willow to rehabilitate her.

Ethan was able to convince Daniel that Buffy could never love him and that he was only trying to reach him by giving him enemies to fight and prove his worth. He heard Daniel's invention that was built to conserve energy being one of the solutions to the upcoming world energy crisis. Daniel told Ethan that he can convert it into a weapon of mass destruction that would ensure Chaos. Ethan became ecstatic by Daniel's words and together they begun preparations when they would unleash Chaos around the world.

Daniel had plummeted into madness again and becomes Ethan's puppet in destruction until Buffy is able to reach Daniel and awaken him by kissing him for the first time.

After Daniel's moment of fornication with Buffy he made his leave for LA and was approached by Ethan on the way. He tried to bargain with Daniel but failed as he tried to kill Daniel with a revolver, Daniel shot Ethan in the arm disabling him and threatened to kill him if he saw him again. As Daniel walked away from Ethan still holding his flesh wound he could hear Ethan's groans of pain.

Daniel assumed that he would no longer be a danger to him and he can live without further harassment from Ethan.

From that day forward Daniel never heard from Ethan again and was relieved of his presence and influence and could move on with his life.

Secretively Ethan had his ace in the hole, which was a data disk of information containing a shocking discovery Daniel would find hard to bare.

Parker Abrahms

A Student UC Sunnydale who met Buffy shortly after her enrolment. He appeared to be a charming and kind student who became a love interest for Buffy. Buffy was quickly drawn into Parker's personality and sob story and the two fornicated that night. The next day it would slowly occur to Buffy that Parker's first impressions were a façade as it turned out he was only looking for a one night stand. Hearing this from Parker, Buffy would go into a depressive state blaming herself for Parker's indifference of having a relationship with her. After support from her friends and going through paranormal tribulation she realised her friends' advice and let go of Parker.

Daniel would hear the news about Parker upsetting Buffy by using her as a skirt. Angered by this act of betrayal Daniel would bide his time until Parker had finished his studies. When Parker was alone after failing to pull a woman on his night out he walked down the quiet streets. Daniel nabbed Parker and brought him to his hideout where he proceeded to torture the pseudo.

Unconscious from Daniel's attack, Daniel woke him up with a splash of water. Parker immediately awoke and was fear stricken aware of the situation he was in and knew he was going to be tortured. He asked Daniel what he wanted and Daniel answered him that he's demanding answers. Parker accorded to answering Daniel's questions. The first question was haunting to Parker as he was harked the name Buffy. Daniel reminded him the night they spent together and how he broke her heart the next day. Parker continuously apologised for what he did Buffy and tried to talk his way out of the torture. Daniel would indicate to Parker that it was a mutilation he would be imposing on him. Parker's eyes grew wider with fear as he squirmed when Daniel bounded to him with a scalpel and would begin to mutilate his sex organs. Parker yelled in pain which shrilled the whole room.

After Daniel finished with Parker's genitals he would smile and giggle with Parker's cries as Daniel would then mutilate his face with dobs of acid. Once Parker was mutilated Daniel left Parker in the sewer and gave him the choice to either rejoin civilisation with his disfigurement. The second option Daniel suggest was dwell in the sewer where he will be free from the eyes of women he prayed on that will now view him as a leper.

Daniel took his leave as Parker was reduced to live his new life as what many would call a freak.

Couple of years later Parker returned to the surface to get revenge on Daniel for what he did to him. Parker knew that he was more likely to be no match for Daniel to take him head on so he came up with the idea of demonising Daniel.

Parker's idea was to manifest himself with Buffy the very woman he assumed would never forgive him. With a rag over his head and couched to obscure himself he knelt beside Buffy who was willing to listen and help him. Parker would identify himself as Buffy was shocked to learn that Parker has entered her life once again. Buffy would inquire why Parker hides underneath the rag he tightly holds over him. Parker allows Buffy to pull the rag off him and he looks Buffy in the eyes which are startled with fear but Buffy resists herself from screaming but leaves her mouth gaping. Buffy asks Parker who did this to him and he answers it was Daniel. The name now acknowledged to Buffy appalled her as she stormed herself to find Daniel.

When Buffy found Daniel she impulsively punched Daniel in the nose and yelled at him for the past atrocity he did to Parker. Buffy dragged Daniel by the arm so he can meet the very man he literally scarred for life. Daniel meeting Parker after a while did haunt him as from the day forward when he deserted him in the sewers he at times regretted it and thought of himself as overacting at the time.

Buffy leaking tears would question Daniel what was wrong with him and Daniel answered he thought it would make her happy. Daniel's answer made Buffy gasp with dread and disgust as she angrily whispered for him to get out of her sight. Daniel complied feeling guilty of how he made Buffy feel.

When Daniel was alone he would be confronted by Parker who didn't come to challenge him but for a discussion. Parker had heard about how lucky Daniel was with women and wished he had the same luck with women. Daniel would certify with Parker about his uncontrollable sex addiction and tells him he's not lucky. He even condemns Parker as someone who can't love and always thinks it's all about the looks and scoring with women. Parker asked Daniel if he thinks it makes him a bad person and Daniel hesitated to answer and thought to himself that some may be incapable of love. Daniel would affirm that he does think about the women he has one nightstands with do have feelings and he would assure them before intercourse that their activity was only for recreation. He would admit to Parker what he committed to him was wrong and Parker has every reason to hate him.

Parker would nod in agreement and would feel grateful that he didn't have sex addiction or the ability to love because he was aware how painful the emotion can be. He even comprehended the scars he now bares as signs that his past motives were wrong and selfish and it might not have been Daniel that would have done that to him. He would continue to try and assault Daniel psychologically and make his life as miserable as possible. He knows he's accomplished making Buffy being disgusted with Daniel and seeing his harsh impulses and that Daniel is doomed to his own karma.

Parker would come across a temporary cure that completely healed his face for a short amount of time. He found himself interacting with members of public devising plans to launch assaults on Daniel.

Buffy wouldn't get involved in the affair with Daniel and Parker and considered them as bad as each other.

Riley Finn

After Buffy's break up with Angel, Daniel left Buffy to recover and make his move when he thought the time was right.

Buffy had already moved on and begun dating a man named Parker much to Daniel's shock and distress. After a short ordeal Buffy had with Parker, Daniel would once again let Buffy have a break and being single again.

When the day came when Daniel would finally ask Buffy out he realised he was too late as he heard confirmation that Buffy is dating a teacher's assistant called Riley Finn.

Riley worked for a secret government organisation called the Initiative who experimented on demons. His job was to apprehend them and bring them back to base where they would be studied and experimented on.

Riley met Buffy on her first day at college and she would attend the class which Riley was the teacher's assistant. Eventually Riley would become fond of Buffy and would try getting close to her and then try to win her heart. Buffy was uncertain about beginning a relationship with Riley after the sore heartbreak with Parker but Buffy gave Riley a chance and they became a couple.

Already hurt and jealous by hearing the news, Daniel grew bitter towards Riley but would try to hide it from him and Buffy.

During Buffy and Riley's relationship, Daniel grows more distant from the Scooby gang. Assumed that Buffy wouldn't require his help because he felt Riley was carrying out his Minder duty.

Riley never approached Daniel to try and make friends with him but the inevitable came when Daniel intervened with a fight Buffy and Riley was engaged in.

After the fight they have a small conversation where Daniel is proper introduced to Riley where they shake hands. Their handshake is normal and friendly like but the look on their faces showed grimace and a buried scorn for each other. Daniel was aware he was jealous of Riley and Riley never trusted Daniel from the beginning because he heard of Daniel's former life as a serial killer. Riley was paranoid if Daniel did go back to his old ways and he would harm Buffy. He could also sense and begin to suspect that Daniel is interested in Buffy and he became more overprotective of Buffy.

Buffy wouldn't suspect the amplifying hatred Riley and Daniel had for each other.

The moment would come when Riley and Daniel would snap and have their fight to the death.

On the day before Daniel made Glory's acquaintance, Daniel got into an argument with Riley when he would discover that Daniel keeps photos of Buffy. Riley informed Daniel he had snuck in his bedroom and flaunted one of the photos at him. Already they were both getting infuriated and hurling verbal abuse at each other, which instigates a fight.

Buffy breaks it up before Riley and Daniel could make full contact with their attacks. Daniel was shooed off by Buffy before he tried to explain and stormed out the house, not without creating a scene.

Returning back to the house two days later he had already tried to cut off Buffy who was trying to talk with him about the fight he had with Riley. Daniel snubbed her, already too heartbroken and deluded by his assumed relationship with Glory to listen.

The day came when Riley and Daniel would have their brawl without any distractions or intervening from anyone. When the Scooby gang went underground into the sewers to fight a spawn of mutant insects, they took Daniel with them. Daniel only accompanied them on Giles' request as he reluctantly did so. They split up into duos where Buffy suggest Daniel goes with Riley. Daniel was surprised Buffy would trust him with Riley even though they still are on bad terms. Without any objections Daniel agrees as he tells Buffy to be careful not without touching her breast by accident. Daniel removes his hand in horror only to see Buffy staring at him making no facial expression and not reacting. Daniel caught a glimpse of Riley's face as he looked like he was going to erupt in a fury. Buffy raised a light smile on her face as the duos went off in different routes with Daniel taking his with Riley.

Riley and Daniel walked together down a long tunnel being further away from the rest of the Scooby gang. Both Riley and Daniel begun a conversation which consisted of Riley asking questions and Daniel answering them. The questions were about Buffy as those questions turned the whole conversation into an altercation. After the altercation got out of hand they begun fighting a barbaric brawl but Daniel stood as victorious in the bitter struggle.

Daniel walked from the fight battered, bruised and limping as he headed back home instead of rendezvousing with his teammates. It wasn't a happy satisfactory feeling but more of a bitter and empty feeling. Daniel was worried that he might hurt Buffy and felt that he was wrong to be jealous of Riley just because he won Buffy's heart.

Unknown to Daniel is that the whole thing was a delusion set by Ethan, which was one of his steps to gaining control over Daniel.

Daniel never saw Riley in his life afterwards as part of the delusion enabled Daniel to never interact with Riley who was still alive in the world.

Tibalius

Existed since the dawning of the human race and is a member of Heavenly Courts as the Judge of War. His duty is to fan the flames of war when a war is needed to bring a balance between order and chaos.

Every famous warrior, warlord and ruthless leader such as Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Ghengis Kahn, Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolph Hitler, their downfall and demise was manufactured and engineered by Tibalius.

Tibalius' involvement with Daniel begins when Daniel becomes one of Satan's generals to lead his armies. His eye was fixed on Daniel and would devise and structure his rise to power and eventual downfall.

He can interact in the human world and employs others to help him with his plans. To help Daniel become the great warrior he anticipated him to be he employs Drusilla to raise Daniel's spirits and encourage him to keep fighting. It was Tibalius that gave Drusilla the order to give Daniel the Ewiger, which she does so on Valentine's day. Drusilla was also instructed to pose as Daniel's girlfriend to keep closer surveillance on him or even assassinate him when the time is right.

Tibalius intends to turn Daniel into what Satan commissioned him to be so he can have him defeated after he's caused an abundant amount of destruction.

The first phase was for Tibalius to test Daniel by having him fight the forces of darkness in Sunnydale and to bring down Richard Wilkins the corrupt Major. The first battle Daniel had with Tibalius was a victory but Tibalus knew that this was only the beginning. Before he explodes into a green energy he congratulates Daniel for being the worthy warrior he thought he was.

On many occasions and unexpected moments prior to Daniel's first battle with Tibalius they both had run-ins with each other. Sometimes they have a brief fight but not without Tibalius trying to communicate with Daniel. Tibalius tries to preach to Daniel and reason as to what his motives are about.

Tibalius quotes ,"war is a natural order of human life" "out of the ashes of destruction arises a new beginning". He always considered humans as unstable and self destructive but do have the power to create and destroy, giving them a reason for their existence.

Even though he's a bringer and a force of destruction he also tries to prevent the total apocalypse of the world by ensuring mankind engages in an occasional war or conflict. He's even told Daniel about how he caused the fall of the Soviet Union because he dreaded the idea of a nuclear war. He would preserve the existence of mankind to remain in the world.

What makes him Daniel's foe is that he often uses Daniel to achieve his goals. Sometimes Tibalius would use Daniel as a pawn to foil plans and destroy those who are on his hit list.

Sometimes Daniel would sometimes accept quests from Tibalius when he can see why it's a cause worth fighting for. After Daniel completes the quests given by Tibalius he still treats him as his enemy because he can sense he's not a trustworthy companion. Daniel wouldn't allow an apocalypse or catastrophe by any measures to occur on the innocent. He only wants to keep the peace and ensure justice is served.

One time when Tibalius foresaw the apocalyptic destruction Daniel was about to bestow upon the earth with his invention, Tibalius allied himself with Buffy. Buffy was weary and untrusting of Tibalius being warned by Giles and Daniel that he's a person not trying to form a companion with. On the occasion it was an exception and they both had the intention to stop the apocalypse by all means.

Both Buffy and Tibalius fought Ethan and Daniel's minions and Buffy was open to approach Daniel to stop him. Once Buffy succeeded in putting an end to Daniel's madness, Tibalius left without having a friendly farewell to Buffy aware that they were never allies. They just had the same enemy and goal.

Both Tibalius and Daniel have different motivations and intentions, that's what sets them apart from each other. The existence of Tibalius keeps Daniel in the world of fighting always being put aisde and to be put onto the chessboard at a later date.

Daniel is aware that as long as humans exist Tibalius will always exist and will resurrect regardless how many times his physical form has been destroyed.

Mayor Wilkins

Richard Wilkins was in office when Daniel got transferred to Sunnydale, California. Ever since Daniel arrived in town he was kept under his surveillance as a potential dangerous adversary or ally.

Already he was contemplating his plans to become a pure demon and achieve his goals. He always hoped there would be someway he could earn Daniel's allegiance by doing him favours. What Daniel was unaware of is that Mayor Wilkins did keep his profile with the police low. This allowed Daniel to get away with murder and brutality he caused on human subjects.

Before Wilkins would take Faith in he would invite Daniel to dinner and seduce him to accept assignments from him. Daniel was suckered into the Mayor's pleasantness and kindness and would do some missions for him. Some would involve liquidate liabilities and obstacles as well as obtain relics or magical items Wilkins deemed significant to his aim.

Mayor Wilkins was hoping he could induce Daniel to eliminate Buffy and Faith but he doubt it was ever going to work. This all changed when Faith accidently murdered a human and started to turn away from Buffy and the Scooby gang. She would then form an alliance with Wilkins and he hunched that he could prompt Faith to kill Buffy but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

When it became apparent that Daniel would be more loyal to Buffy and the Scooby gang, Wilkins started seeing Daniel as a liability. Wilkins heard about Faith overpowering Daniel and he thought that she would be the perfect choice to kill Daniel.

Faith agreed to carry out the order and would embark on her mission to bring down her boss's new adversary. She confronted Daniel and would fight Daniel brutally beating him to death till he was grounded and unable to manoeuvre. Faith decided not to kill Daniel and would leave him severely injured unable to recover in time for Graduation day to fight in perfect condition.

Wilkins was pleased to hear and assume Faith told the truth that Daniel has been slain. Having other priorities to attend to he didn't request evidence or even visit the morgue to confirm his death.

Daniel would be hospitalized and would progressively recover and regenerate like a Slayer would. He remembered vaguely about Faith informing Daniel that the Mayor wanted him dead. This was a psychological blow to him and he had a breakdown feeling betrayed by someone he trusted.

Daniel was both psychologically torn apart by his heartbreak with Drusilla and Wilkin's betrayal. While his psychical wounds he sustained from Faith his psychological wounds took longer to heal. Daniel would start seeing a female student his friends from the Scooby gang found for him. He began to gain his confidence and moral back determined and hell bent on getting his revenge on the Mayor.

When the Mayor confronted the Scooby gang in the school library, Daniel drew his gun at him after Giles impaled him. Giles ordered Daniel to lower his gun knowing it would scare all the students present at the high school.

Mayor Wilkins would goad Daniel in the hopes of agitating him to attack by making Daniel believe he has no chance against his forces. He would further insult him by saying how useless he is and doubted why he was picked to become the Minder when a Slayer bested him. Wilkins took his leave having the last word and feeling confident in his victory.

Daniel gave Mayor Wilkins the angry look and clenched his hand with anger whispering his words of vengeance in an angry tone. Giles soothed Daniel's anger by telling him not to let the Mayor get to him and focus on working together to bring him down. Daniel requested that he'd be the one that finishes the Mayor but Giles declines by explaining they need to find a way he can be killed. Harriet who was Daniel's current girlfriend at the time rubbed Daniel's shoulders calming him down. She admonished him to listen to Giles and work as a team not letting personal vengeance get in the way.

On Graduation day, the Mayor would make a speech before the graduating students would receive their diplomas. In the midst of his speech the Mayor transformed into the ancient demon Olvikan and would attack everyone present. As the students took arms and were ready to attack, Daniel would draw out his dual pistols and await for command. Daniel had permission to distract the transformed Mayor to guarantee the safety of the students as they deal with his forces. Daniel would approach the Mayor by shooting him in the nose getting his attention and would wisecrack about proving that he's not worthless. Having a battle that would result in Daniel evading his attacks and being able to hurt the Mayor, Daniel would witness the students in trouble. Daniel noticed that the Mayor has assembled some armed vampires that gunned down a handful of students. He saw Harriet was clipped in the shoulder by a bullet and was knocked to the ground.

Daniel was able to knockout the Mayor by having him crash into a section of the school. After assuming the Mayor is out of action for now, Daniel rushed over to Harriet who was about to be bitten by a vampire. Daniel saved her and rearmed her fighting along side her and together they both assisted the other students who were fighting.

When the Mayor's vampire soldiers would cower in Daniel's presence the Mayor would regain consciousness. Daniel would try to agitate the Mayor but would be stopped by Buffy who smiled at Daniel and said he did enough. Daniel thanked Buffy for letting him have his fight with the Mayor and wished her luck as she continued to pursue the Mayor.

Daniel would fight off vampires that were armed with guns and would do the honourable thing of holstering his pistols. The vampires would do the same and would continue the fight barehanded. Daniel caused the vampires to retreat after it became obvious to them that they were no match for Daniel and his allies.

An explosion was heard behind and Daniel noticed that Buffy had done her part by having the Mayor lured into the library rigged with explosives. Daniel smiled with delight assuming the explosion he got caught in annihilated the Mayor.

When all the students were at ease and were about to relax, another explosion emerged from the burning remains of the highschool. All the students and everyone present started to panic if the whole ordeal was not over and the Mayor was still alive. Then emerged a figure from the burning debris who shouted for Daniel as he approached closer. As the figure got closer everyone including Daniel identified it to be the Mayor who's skin was charred with cracks covering his flesh. His hair was surprisingly intact and didn't scorch from the fire he was engulfed in. The Mayor's eyes had altered showing no pupils and expressing anger towards everyone including Daniel. Everyone would witness the Mayor's angry side and true colours as he threatens to destroy everyone.

Daniel insults him by wisecracking asking him if he's ready to hand in his resignation. The Mayor was insulted and would asperse Daniel by trying to convince him that he has not won and there'll be others that will want him dead. Daniel didn't feel demoralised by his words and would explain that he's already accepted those terms and would be ready to face them.

The Mayor would try to kill Daniel by hurling a fire projectile on Daniel, which didn't seem to be effective to injure anyone. Daniel then gets out one of his pistols and shoots the Mayor in the head making him shatter and vaporising into the atmosphere. Everyone cheers for Daniel as he does his victory dance and fires a round into the air to conclude his performance.

When the authorities arrived trying to handle the crisis, the students of Sunnydale who congratulated and complimented him crowded Daniel. Daniel was the most popular student of the night being with his girlfriend and surrounded by respect he thought he'd never acquire in his life. Buffy would gaze at Daniel and Daniel would draw attention to Buffy's observation of him. Expecting Buffy to give the jealous look she smiled and winked at him also congratulating him. Daniel smiled at Buffy and gave her a wink back and would witness her walking with her friends leaving the night to belong to Daniel.

The Initiative

During World War 2 a special operations called the Initiative was established. Their operations involved capturing demons and studying them to help the United States with the war effort. When the war ended they remained in operation and would continue to study demonic powers to help with further war operations in the future.

In the late 70's they moved into genetics and would find a male who contained the seed that would give birth to a rare demon species. This rare demon species can open other dimensions and has superior fighting abilities. When the male subject gave birth to the one who will have the demonic abilities, the baby was taken away from the Initiative. The initiative were able to track their male subject and baby down and settled on a deal that they will keep surveillance on the baby. When the baby was grown up they have the authorisation to apprehend it for genetic analysing and experiments.

They then moved into cybernetics believing they would achieve results and have a proficient super soldier.

Operating in Sunnydale, elaborated beneath the UC Sunnydale premises, their commando's would hunt demons to be used as subjects. Demons that were captured had their body parts extracted and be used to create a cyborg that would become Adam. The Initiative were ambitious and confident that Adam would turn out as a success and they would have him ready for combat.

What became the Initiative's latest concern was not only the presence of the Slayer but also Daniel. The Slayer has proven to be a liability and a threat to their operations but they view Daniel as a link to the past. With assembled records of projects they've been working since the 70's and have found a connection. Knowing what a liability Daniel is to them and have seen him in action, they assembled some of their soldiers to capture him. Daniel would constantly be under attack by operatives of the Initiative and would evade many of their attempts to abduct him. One attempt, Daniel was able to capture one of the operatives and interrogate him about who he works for. The operative talks and Daniel learns the name Initiative and becomes aware the Scooby gang were also investigating their activities.

Riley Finn who was captain of the Initiative commandos would become a traitor to the organisation and would fight against them. During Riley's defection he was able to obtain a photo and records he stole from the Initiative's archives to get information.

Daniel came to the conclusion and accepted he would have to regroup with the Scooby gang if he wanted to take down the Initiative. The Scooby gang were surprised to see Daniel again, the first thing Daniel requested was to see the folder Riley obtained. Not only was Daniel jealous of Riley dating Buffy but also he didn't trust him when he also found out he worked for the Initiative. Daniel was able to not give Riley the cold look when he asked for the folder as Riley handed it willingly to him. Daniel opened the folder and to his shock it was something that the Scooby gang knew was going to be a surprise to him. In the contents were a photo and a profile, which was his father and his personal and military details. The photo that was enclosed showed his father surrounded by scientists that were collecting samples of his genetic material. Underneath the profile was a contract that he signed about the project to create analyse his DNA and find it's demonic origins. Daniel was stunned by this discovery, and confused on who he is and if his life was staged. Paranoia and curiosity overcomes Daniel as he acts out in front of the Scooby gang. Daniel felt he needed to speak with the creator or anyone who was involved in the project to find out how he was created and why.

Before planning to break into the Initiative's base he was confronted by Adam who seemed to have the answers he was looking for. Adam would explain to Daniel that he was part of a project that would have been terminated by the Initiative if he stepped out of line or when he's of no use to the Initiative. The Daniel found the information Adam shared with him to be sufficient and come to terms with his birth and knowing his life wasn't staged just under surveillance.

Adam would reveal his deceit to Daniel by explaining that his genetics and body parts are beneficial for his plans. From that moment on Daniel would realise that Adam is his enemy and would insult him before they fought. Daniel was unable to kill Adam but was able to escape but swore he would return to put an end to his plans.

Adam would move onto his first phase, which was to create chaos around the Initiative base by releasing the captured demons. Then he would move onto creating more of his kind and overrunning the world with them putting an end to mankind.

Daniel intended to help the Scooby gang bring down the Initiative now that he's satisfied with the information he was given by Adam. Buffy instructed Daniel to fight the forces of the Initiative and other obstacles that stood in the way. Daniel would infiltrate the Initiative's base by entrance where the commando's are dispensed when hunting demons.

Daniel is able to avoid detection from the personal and plants explosives as decoys around the base. He also plants explosives in fatal areas with the intention of also destroying the base if necessary. After Daniel has planted the explosions he needs he deliberately appears before the personal and threatens to blow the base up. Daniel tries convincing them that what they do is too dangerous to research and use for military purposes. Colonel McNamara who's already captured the Scooby gang tries negotiating with Daniel. To Daniel's shock, McNamara knew about his birth and revealed the details Daniel already knows. McNamara admits that he and his fellow colleagues have underestimated Daniel and would offer him a position in the Initiative. Daniel declines by stating that he doesn't believe in their motives and knows that they are not the answer to ensuring the safety of the world. McNamara would then try to reveal a secret to Daniel he would find hard to endure about the truth of his mother and genetics. Before McNamara could share that information, Adam released the demons from their cells and chaos would erupt round the base.

Daniel would lower the detonator he held in his hand and help the soldiers and other personal of the Initiative with the outbreak. Many soldiers and personal would be slain by the demons and would beg for Daniel's help knowing he was the best chance they have. Daniel ordered those that wanted to live to stick by him and fight alongside him. Without much time to decide a handful of them rushed to Daniel's side and would fend themselves from the demons.

When opportunity came where they could escape the complex where Daniel would blow the place up with the demons. Daniel would see the Scooby gang rush to help rescue other soldiers and personal. The Scooby gang rescued some injured and slew some demons before rushing to group with Daniel. Once everyone got out with Daniel being the last in line he would press the detonator and explosions went off. The elevator that is used as authorised entry into the base was broken and everyone worried if Daniel expired in the explosion. Daniel would then emerge through the elevator and the surviving Initiative would cheer for Daniel as he ascended up to be warmly greeted. His name was cheered and many soldiers would try to shake hands with him or ruffle his hair until till a loud voice filled the room. It was the voice of the Major who had ordered everyone to step back and make room to congratulate Daniel personally. He thanked Daniel for his assistance and all the lives he saved then saluted him as Daniel would salute in return.

Daniel would give his speech and inspire the survivors to fight for what they believe in and what they think is right. Everyone in the room would applause showing how much they agree with Daniel's words. Daniel would witness Buffy gazing at Daniel shaking her head with a smile on her face and then giving him the thumbs up.

The Terrible three

America has had it's share of notorious serial killers but three that shook the nation were Ted Bundy, Jeffery Dahmer and John Wayne Gacy. Officially dead but unknown to American internal securities they walk their native soil once again.

Ted Bundy

Infamously known for murdering over 36 young women and sexually defiling their corpses.

He lived a long life of education and had the potential to be anyone he wanted but his murderous temptations would prevent that and be his undoing.

His early life of crime would consist of shoplifting and thievery until he would move onto stalking women or peeping through their bedroom windows. Eventually he would break into their homes to kill them or just abduct them from the streets. He was able to elude the authorities by using his expertise to disguise his image until he was caught after he failed to abduct one of his victims.

After two successful prison breaks and committed more murders he was recaptured. He was sentenced to death for mass murdering and was executed by the electric chair.

He's leader of the trio and is the one that gives them orders. When he confronts Daniel he does most of the talking while his companions stand by his side. Daniel tries to seek answers about why Ted Bundy chose to kill and the only response he would get that it was only for sexual gratification. He also explained that right or wrong didn't come into his conscience because he was born an illegitimate child. When he discovered that, it traumatised him and made him feel above the law.

His evil plans as his resurrected form are to become from mayor, to senator and even president. When president he can rewrite the law and abolish the country of democracy, even proceeding to killing women living and becoming virtually unstoppable.

Ted Bundy succeeds his goal by using the Tablets of time, magical relics to achieve to his president status. Daniel was able to travel with Ted Bundy and bring him down in a bitter struggle battling him and his followers.

Daniel feared and sensed Ted Bundy including John Wayne Gacy and Jeffery Dahmer's return but knows the world is yet safe again.

Jeffery Dahmer

His name alone remains a scar in the city of Milwaukee where his atrocities took place and horrified the whole community. His victims were skinned, dismembered and some were even cannibalised and consumed. Jeffery Dahmer had a fantasy he wished to fulfil by keeping people with him forever but not without the desideratum to kill his victims.

Lived his childhood in curiosity and loneliness, he would take interest in dead things and want to observe what they looked like from the inside. He was a slacker at school and would continue to avoid education opportunities that were offered to him.

He sought ways to experience his necrophilia desires by moving from dismembering and dissecting road kill before doing the same to humans. Being banned from most gay hangouts when he drugged his victims so he could imitate them as corpses he resorted to using a hotel room. Posing as a photographer he would murder victims by inviting them over for photo shoots or find other ploys of luring them to his hotel room.

Jeffery Dahmer was eventually caught after his latest victim escaped and reported him to the police. The police searched his Hotel room and discovered all the evidence that gave away his murders.

He was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole and was later murdered by a fellow inmate.

Jeffry Dhamer is the pushover of the group and the most spontaneous and impulsive. His reconverting to Christianity after being sentenced to life imprisonment has somewhat changed and is in his murderer persona. He could still play the charming, mild mannered man he was often remembered as but would change his mood when being compelled to murder or cause harm.

The Scooby gang apprehend Dahmer and interrogate him about his other two companion's plan. Dahmer is cooperative and lavishes them the information they would require to try and stop Bundy and Gacy's evil plans.

Dahmer accompanies Daniel to bring down Bundy and Gacy by posing as an informant. After Daniel takes down Bundy and Gacy, Dahmer takes his own life feeling he's done the right thing to bring himself to justice for his crimes.

Daniel always did think of Jeffery Dahmer as a murderer who killed just for selfish reasons. But Daniel believed that Dahmer wanted to change and rid his necrophilia fantasies and desires even if it was deemed as impossible.

John Wayne Gacy

Like his two fellow serial killer companions, no one ever suspected that John Wayne Gacy is a notorious mass murderer. He was a model neighbour in his Chicago neighbourhood and was leading an ambitious life where he could have become senator of Illinois.

Gacy spent his childhood being demoralised and abused by his father for not conforming to boyish activities or being the way he anticipated his son to be.

Blossoming into an adult he discovered his sexuality and realized he was bisexual but wasn't proud of it. He was strongly sexually attracted to young boys and would jeopardise his marriage just to pursue engaging in his sexual fantasies.

He was once convicted and sentenced for sodomising a young boy but was released after he served many months being a model prisoner. It was from there he apparently begun his killing spree killing a total of over 33 young men, the youngest being 14 years of age.

Police would begin tracking the missing person Robert Piest who's on missing persons report would be linked to John Wayne Gacy. They discovered corpses under his crawl space and brought an end to Gacy's killing spree.

He was found guilty of mass murdering having his plea for insanity rejected. John Wayne Gacy was sentenced to death by lethal injection.

John Wayne Gacy tries to dominate over Ted Bundy as leader by making the first move having no regards for his concern. Like Gacy did in his previous mortal life dressing up as a clown, he does so trying to add humour to his serial killer persona.

His role as the Terrible three would be to rally support from other villainous demons, vampires and forces of darkness which Ted Bundy was happy him doing so.

Gacy would reach the position as Vice President after Bundy succeeded in becoming President. Before Daniel would confront Bundy he would fight Gacy who didn't put up much of a fight after trying to gun Daniel down.

Daniel pondered on how Gacy could gain so much respect only to loose it all because he chose to take the lives of innocent men.

Khrone

In 17th century Europe in Hungary which was already part of the Ottoman empire a brave knight known as Khrone Farkas served his King. Unconquered European lands such as the Habsburg empire have fought against the invading forces of the Ottoman Empire.

Khrone fought bravely and survived many battles but sensed himself getting weaker and sought help from witches, druids and those who studied the occult.

The one who gave him the most effective advice and forever changed him was the powerful and despotic countess Elizabeth Báthory. Elizabeth Báthory was obsessed with torture, power and most of all, her beauty. She had already discovered and deemed that blood of young women restores her youth. She shared that discovery with Khrone and told him she felt it also made her feel she absorbed the girl's spirits and made her stronger.

Elizabeth and Khrone engaged in their own rituals, which would involve torturing her servants, intercourse and consuming the blood and flesh of the servants.

Khrone ascertained that Elizabeth was right as he was changed feeling rejuvenated and more elated and brisk for more battles. Khrone would go though a personality changed as witnessed by his comrades who saw him drool, snarl and taunt before charging to fight the Turks. After Khrone and his comrades stood victorious and stood in a litter of their slain enemies, Khrone would suck each body dry of blood and eat their raw flesh.

Khrone was declared a hero but was feared by his King, allies and Hungarian rebels who knew him. Khrone became a General and a Warlord in the campaign to retake Hungary.

Khrone fought in the Battle of Keresztes, one of the battles that would liberate the once called Kingdom of Hungary. The Habsburg alliance failed under a reckless attempt to besiege the Ottoman camp and slay the Sultan. After they were driven back by the Ottoman forces they were outflanked and ruthlessly slain.

Khrone was the last one standing and proved to be impossible to kill as he kept regenerating and stubbornly trying to attack his enemies. It was obvious that Khrone had transformed into a vampiric monster. In order to keep him restrained they impaled him with his own sword, which weakened him enough to be carried to custody.

Khrone was disposed by being stripped of his armour and imprisoned in an iron maiden, which silently halted his thrashing and snarling. His armour, sword and iron maiden were scattered all over the world to hinder the possibility of his curse or even him being resurrected.

One of Khrone's relics that were discovered was his sword, which was discovered by Daniel. Daniel discovered the sword after crashing a meeting in a cave where vampires were gathered around a unique looking two-handed sword. The appearance of the sword had a bone like handle and long broad blade that was in the shape of a vampire's fang. Near where the blade meets the handle was an engraving, which was in Hungarian inscription and other symbols that Daniel was unfamiliar with. On the left side of the blade was an oval shape red jewel firmly fixed on the blade. The blade and how it felt in his hands already aback Daniel. He adopted it and made it his own personal sword.

Daniel would use this sword in many fights and would notice that the sword absorbed blood of anything that bled. Another occurrence, which surprised Daniel was when his arm was bleeding after a fight and blood trickled down to the sword's hilt. Abruptly tubes that looked like veins and arteries shot out from the handle and leech themselves onto Daniel's wound. The true power of the sword was revealed as the sword glowed red and illuminated the area in red light. The red jewel cracked and revealed a human heart which began to beat. From the heart sprouted veins and arteries going down to the tip of the blade. The sword's newfound power was revealed; Daniel had longer reach when he swung the sword. When he plunged the sword into the ground the sword gave out cracks, which would make the assailers haemorrhage and vaporise.

Daniel was already in love with the blade's power and capabilities as this new obsession and over protectiveness of the blade would become the Scooby gang's latest concern. Daniel was becoming less himself and becoming more demented and bloodthirsty. The Scooby gang were able to catch glimpses of the blade and learnt that, it was once owned by Khrone. They were already convinced that Daniel was possessed by Khrone and would need to try and persuade Daniel to relinquish the sword before it's too late.

Khrone was unable to take full control of Daniel's body and knew he would need his armour and remains including his sword to take full control. He was able to use his loyalists to track down and find all those required relics. Khrone was able take control of Daniel's mind to wear the armour and stand by the iron maiden, which contained his remains.

The Scooby gang traced the location where the ceremony was taking place and fought Khrone's followers but not before he took control of Daniel and was fully transformed. Buffy fought the transformed Daniel and after a long struggle was able to reach out to Daniel to try and resists Khrone's control. Daniel did so and threw his sword on the ground and strip violently off Khrone's armour.

Both Buffy and Daniel fought Khrone who was in a physical fragile form made up of thick blood, soft flesh and fragile bones.

With Khrone defeated Buffy was able to convince Daniel to swear an oath to relinquish all of Khrone's relics for good.

Daniel helps the Scooby gang hide all of Khrone's relics like the Ottomans did and kept themselves in possession of Khrone's sword.

The Scooby gang were aware that Khrone would find another victim in time once that unfortunate being discovered one of the relics.

Amy Madison

Daniel never heard of Amy Madison until Willow changed her back into a human after having transformed herself into a rat years back.

While Willow and Amy briefly became close friends till Amy introduces Willow to Rack a Warlock. Willow becomes seduced by dark magic and she spirals out of control motivating her to quit magic. Amy betrays Willow by casting a spell on her to cause her to alter and destroy objects she touches. This causes Willow to cut off Amy as a friend.

Amy came across Daniel who was lovesick after finding out Buffy is secretly dating Spike and became depressed. Daniel lay on his bed with the lights on listening to music playing at a low volume. Amy appeared in front of Daniel wearing a silk robe approaching and speaking to him seductively. She disrobes herself before climbing onto Daniel's bed and uses her magic to decorate the room with candles circling round the bed and rose petals caking the bed. Daniel felt the balmy rose petals underneath him and Amy's gentle hands touch him. She begun giving him sexual favours and mounts him for intercourse. Daniel willingly allows this but lets her take all control without him showing much expression as if it was passionate sex.

After coitus Amy talks to Daniel about what she needs him for, she reveals to Daniel that she knows about his heartbreak with Buffy. Amy convinces Daniel to dismiss his dreams about being with Buffy and consider becoming her lover instead.

Amy's true intentions were to use Daniel as a puppet and become her champion in helping her achieve her ambitions to become the most powerful witch. What Amy feared the most was the possible return of her mother who will seek to take over her body and relive her youth like she did before.

Amy was also hoping that she could manipulate Daniel into killing Willow ,which was something Daniel refused. He remembered Willow helped him out through hard times especially helped him find a date for the school prom. Amy claimed she would have went to the prom with Daniel if she hadn't turned into a rat and missed out her remaining high school years.

After Amy transformed back into a human she held a grudge against Willow for not undoing the rat transformation spell Amy cast on herself. Daniel tried on various occasions to convince her that Willow always did try but was facing her own problems to invest time to helping Amy become human again.

Amy also held her own grudge on Daniel for rejecting her offer to be his girlfriend. Daniel assumed that Amy didn't really want his love but only his fighting skills and ability to open gates to different dimensions.

Amy feared most her mother who stole her body to use her youth to relive her Glory days as a cheerleader. One day Amy saw the possibilities that her mother might return to exact revenge and use her daughter for other purposes once more. Amy would beg Daniel to try and elucidate that she needs his help and would leak tears to sway Daniel's emotions. Daniel's heart sunk for Amy's distress and promised that he would heed awareness in case she was to return and become a danger to the community.

Amy continued to be Daniel's on and off foe but Daniel sympathises with her too much to want to kill her because of her missed years. Sometimes when the two meet they wouldn't engage in confrontation they would talk and help each other with their problems. Sometimes they would have sexual encounters for solace as Daniel does have confused romantic feelings for her.

When Amy started dating Warren who she resurrected as a skinless corpse, she still had some retained feelings for Daniel.

When the Seed was broken and Warren was reduced to a messy pulp, Amy was devastated over her loss. Daniel even approached Amy and comforted her. Depowered and depleted of all magic, Amy with tears stinging her eyes and drying on her cheeks pleaded for Daniel's help to help her find a way. Daniel cleans Amy's face with his thumbs and agrees to help Amy find another purpose in life.

With Amy in Daniel's care, it was unknown to the Scoobies if they begun dating or their bonding was strictly platonic. Willow hoped that Daniel will ensure Amy will no longer be an inconvenience and an assailant on her life.

Daniel does hope that Amy will understand what Daniel said about Willow and find inner peace.

Warren Mears

Daniel remembers Warren Mears as a fellow student who was on the same course he was on. Throughout the duration of the course both Warren and Daniel had a friendly rivalry and together designed outstanding inventions in engineering.

When Warren had developed his own robot girlfriend April and would quickly grow sick of her and abandon her, Daniel would hear from his friend. Daniel tried to get in touch with Warren again but had already formed an alliance with Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells to try and take down Buffy.

Daniel got the chance to approach Warren and his two associates but Warren's response to seeing his old friend was cold. This changed Daniel's mind about Warren feeling crushed and would eventually discover his former friend's true purpose. Daniel learnt Buffy was in danger and would try to foil their plans. Daniel's dislike of Warren turned when Warren shot Buffy but failed to kill her, this flung Daniel in a rampageous rage to hunt and kill Warren.

Daniel would form a short alliance with Willow in tracking down Warren but she got to him first and flayed him. Daniel was satisfied about Warren's demise as he walks off.

When Warren was reanimated as a skinless corpse, Warren did make mastermind plans to bring down Daniel but never succeeded. Daniel even tried to reason with Warren why he grew so much hatred for him. Warren bit his bottom lip burying anger and confessed he knew that Daniel was dating Katrina. Daniel even convinced Warren he should have been truthful with her and not keep secrets from her. Warren even tried to unsuccessfully tease Daniel by making sexual alibis he had with Katrina and Daniel felt disgusted that Warren could make such remarks. Daniel would brand Warren as a misogynistic delinquent that has no idea what love is. He even sensed Warren's jealously that he got laid more times than him and even pointed out how meaningless and forgetful most of them were. At the end nothing could be resolved for both Warren and Daniel and have their friendship reconciled.

When the Seed was broken and the resurrected Warren was no more leaving his girlfriend Amy shocked and mortified. Daniel took sympathy on Amy and held her in his arms which Amy then was in solitude.

Daniel does think back how lost Warren was in his own self pity and hatred for both Buffy and him. From the ordeal with Warren, Daniel understood the destructive path of holding old grudges.

Caleb

Was an embodiment of evil that sought power and destiny as he found an alliance with the First Evil and it's quest to hunt down the Potential slayers. On his quest he slaughtered two innocent girls and was behind the assassination of the Watcher's council.

Daniel didn't have much of an encounter with the dark priest but did have a run in with him. Embarking on a lone mission he would be confronted by Caleb at the winery where Daniel sought vengeance for the attack the First Evil opposed on him.

Caleb was a harder foe than Daniel anticipated as he packed ungodly strength. Blocking his blows Daniel would feel pain in his arms but was dogged to bring Caleb down. Daniel's blows would make impact on Caleb hurting him a little even drawing some blood from his mouth. Both were getting tired and too battered to continue the fight but were stubborn to carry the fight out till the end. Limping towards each other to raise the blow deciding the victor the First Evil appeared and ordered Caleb and Daniel to back down.

Caleb doing so but mortified to comply with the order gawked at Daniel with contempt growling to Daniel that they were going to finish the fight. Daniel didn't say a word to Caleb as he would have his private talk with the First Evil.

Daniel would come to the knowledge that Buffy has taken down Caleb which pleased Daniel to know that Caleb died without exacting revenge.

Illyria

One of the Old ones who's existed before the birth of any human being and was loved or feared by her rivals. She commanded an army who pledged their loyalty to her and would fight her wars. When the Old ones would loose their claim over the human world Illyria's rivals would see an opportunity to assassinate Illyria. Once the powerful demon was slain they imprisoned her in a sarcophagus where she would remain for many centuries.

When Fred and her employee Knox have an ancient sarcophagus delivered to their lab. Later when Fred is alone in the lab she examines over the sarcophagus and a compartment opens and blows a puff of an unknown substance causing Fred to cough. Subsequently the puff of what she breathed in from the sarcophagus would take effect. She began coughing out blood startling Wesley and Lorne who were around her.

Fred is taken into intensive care and time is short as everyone researches a way they can save Fred. Angel, Spike and Lorne find a lead and come across the name Illyria and the Deeper well. They learn the location of the Deeper well and Angel and Spike travel to hopefully find answers there. Angel and Spike were able to question one of the guardians and only were able extract knowledge from him. Unfortunately that knowledge didn't include the answer to saving Fred from inevitably giving birth to Illyria. Wesley takes Fred to her apartment and comforts her before she passes away and becomes Illyria.

Illyria initially was hostile to Angel and his associates by attacking them who she saw as obstacles to achieve her ambition. She planned to travel back to her temple and rally her army and lead them to invade the world and destroy mankind. When she arrives at her temple, to her shock she discovers her temple in ruins and her army are already dead.

From that moment on Illyria feels alone in the world with no purpose to fulfil and nowhere left to go. She slowly wins the trust and allegiance of Angel and his allies and begins assisting them on their missions.

Illyria came across Daniel after Sunnydale's destruction and when Daniel and Faith parted ways. Daniel decided that he would spend time in LA where he would help Angel for a while before he decides to head back to France.

Illyria would encounter Daniel takes one hard long glance at Fred who would stare right back at Daniel in a suspicious way. Daniel would advance towards Illyria to take a closer examination and would see how closely her appearance resembled Fred. Daniel stepped back in horror and Illyria got alarmed and was prepared to use violence on Daniel. Daniel suspiciously said aloud, "Fred" and Illyria reacted to that name as if she was familiar to it. Wesley then explained in better detail about Fred's death that she was becoming one of the Old ones after she possessed Fred's body.

Daniel's latest information he received from Wesley about Fred's death helped him understand but he still couldn't bring himself to trust Illyria. Illyria gazed down and saw Daniel was wearing a ring on his finger and Illyria was shocked to see how familiar she was with the ring. After Daniel was questioned where he got the ring from and Daniel mentioned he got it from a temple. Daniel explained his raid of the temple in details and as everyone including Illyria was listening, Illyria got suspicious.

When Daniel mentioned about an inscription he found in the temple that read the name Illyria, Illyria struck out at Daniel. Daniel would go flying through Angel's office and land in front of the employees including Angel's secretary Harmony. Daniel gets on his feet again and would see Illyria coming towards him in a threatening manner. Illyria would angrily accuse Daniel of killing her army and Daniel would explain he killed some of them in self-defence. Illyria brands Daniel as a liar and grabs him by his throat and lifts him up with her eyes angrily burning into his. Daniel would feel her strength crush his throat, Daniel would pull one of his pistols out and shoot her point blank in the face. The gunshot to Illyria's face forces her to drop Daniel and cringe in pain and agony giving off an angry growl. Illyria charges at Daniel and they engage in a fight where Daniel is able to block each blow Illyria makes. Daniel is able to hit Illyria a number of times but notices that she barely feels much pain. The fight ends with Illyria grabbing Daniel by the throat and Daniel having his gun pressing into Illyria's head. Angel pleads with both of them to stop the fight and for everyone's sake both Illyria and Daniel agree releasing each other from their grasps. Illyria walks away from Daniel warning him that it isn't over and he will pay for the death of her army.

Wesley is able to discuss to Illyria about her attacking Daniel and what her grudge about Daniel is all about. Illyria explains that because Daniel drew blood to her soldiers she claims Daniel as her mortal enemy and cannot be allowed to live.

Illyria and Daniel have fought each other on numerous duals and have been evenly matched and have failed on every occasion to kill each other. One time Illyria posed as Fred and ascertained Daniel it was a dream as she played an erotic scene with him. As Daniel declined the sexual act the disguised Illyria would try stabbing Daniel who was able to block her attack and would shove her off. Illyria cursed at Daniel before retreating avowing her reprisal.

During the Fall of Los Angeles, Illyria and Daniel would encounter each other again and have their final showdown. This time they promised each other there will be no more interference when they fight and only one of them will survive. In the midst of a vicious fight they were both mortally wounded and seemed unsure of a clear victory. In desperation Illyria transformed into her true form and would easily overpower Daniel as she resumed fighting. When Daniel lay dying slowly bleeding to death and see Illyria approaching him. Illyria attempted to finish Daniel off but not before Daniel agreed with Illyria that they are both of demonic origin. Daniel got onto his feet and expressed concurrence by transforming into his true form renouncing his humanity. The odds were evenly matched as Illyria and Daniel would fight to the bitter end. The fight drew near to it's conclusion when Illyria shook Daniel off her when he bit into her neck. Daniel flew across the area and struck the wall with terrific impact caving him in the wall. While an opportunity remained to strike at Daniel, Illyria transformed into her humanoid form. She quickly picked up Daniel's sword that he discarded when he fully transformed into a demon. She threw the sword with an angry grunt she flung the sword towards Daniel, stapling him to the wall. Illyria advanced towards the dying Daniel and grabbed the handle of his sword looking him deep in the eyes. With an angry expression Daniel saw in Illyria's eyes he reflected on why Illyria wants him dead. Daniel was aware that her raging desire to kill him was personal and knowing there will never be an end to their conflict till one of them was dead. Knowing he's got nothing left to loose and allowing Illyria to have her personal revenge, Daniel congratulated her. Illyria hesitated and after a pause Illyria drew closer to Daniel's face with their lips almost making contact. Words of whisper from Illyria would breath into Daniel's mouth, "Die like a good parasite". Kissing without lips but with a slow twist of the sword skewered in Daniel's flesh Illyria fixed her eyes into Daniel inflicting great pain. Daniel would gasp in slow pain as she would satisfy Illyria's gratification to see him die slowly and would force tears out of his eyes for a charm and appeasement. When Illyria twisted the sword the whole way she would extract it by yanking it out of his body causing a gush of blood. Daniel would close his eyes and would remain on his feet for a while until he fell to his knees and would hit the ground dead. Illyria would stand in a pool of his blood that had been haemorrhaging from him and would express a hint of remorse before walking off.

When the Fall of Los Angeles was undone by having time reversed before the event took place, Daniel awoke and realised he was alive. Daniel felt his mouth dry and suffered a minor headache as he picked himself back onto his feet. Finding himself topless and seeing his weapons discarded nearby where he lay dead, he gazed down to his chest. Surprisingly he saw the scar on his chest where Illyria impaled him, Daniel remained puzzled on how he could still be alive. Furthermore Daniel was more surprised to see Los Angeles remained intact as he explored the city. Daniel would see Angel and his allies reunited and see Illyria with them, Daniel would smile behind Illyria's back and declared her the victor. Overhearing Illyria talking about her killing Daniel and expressing her remorse doing it and acknowledging his actions when killing some of her soldiers. Illyria hopes that his name will live on and inspire those that are still fighting for what they believe in.

Daniel smiles with delight and walks off, planning to move on with his life.

Daniel would spend months trying to avoid Illyria and would receive news that Illyria was no more and Daniel's worries about another attack from Illyria were put aside.

Wolfram & Hart

A law firm that deal with clients of the supernatural and paranormal and have been arch enemies of Angel. On several occasions, Angel has been their primary target as they have tried to come up with many solutions of seducing them to their side or eradicating him. After years of failing to take down Angel, they offer him the chance to run their LA branch. Angel and his colleagues consider the usefulness of the facilities and resources it has to offer and settle with the decision to take the offer.

Daniel was approached by Wolfram & Hart before but would quickly learn his affiliation and loyalty to Angel. He would become one of their latest opponents who they targeted. One time they tried to unleash Daniel's full demonic side and use him to do their dirty work.

The former board members of Wolfram & Hart knew Daniel Revils' birth and have been involved with Daniel's birthright and registration documents.

Lilah Morgan

She's a lawyer of Wolfram & Hart and close associate of Lindsey McDonald. Known to lack moral for humanity and have a friendly façade in front of potential clients and her colleagues. She has approached Angel many times and tried to offer him a place at Wolfram & Hart but has declined her offer.

One time Lilah was given an assignment to tempt Daniel to join Wolfram & Hart by unleashing his full demon form. Lilah would stop by at the French restaurant during closing time when Daniel was left to do the clearing up. He found Lilah sitting at a table looking elegant for the evening. Lilah greeted Daniel with a warming smile and Daniel would be stunned by her beauty and would smell the strong scent of perfume she wore that evening. The inexperience of being a waiter and the shock of how pretty Lilah looked, Daniel would notify her that the restaurant was closing. Lilah grin with imperviousness and claim she was hungry and she got off late from work. Being persuaded by Lilah's smile and fluttering eyelids Daniel was coerced to smile as he gave into Lilah's request to order. Lilah made her order, as Daniel would head off to the kitchen playing the waiter. The meal Daniel prepared for her didn't take long as he returned to Lilah with the food she ordered as he said the French phrase "Bon appétit". Daniel dashed off to the kitchen and brought a bottle of red wine as Lilah was already was dining her food. The sound of the bottle uncorking perceived Lilah's senses as she grabbed her wine glass and entreated with a double hum and nod as food was still in her mouth. Daniel poured her wine in the glass she held out across the table and swallowed the food before taking a big sip of the wine. Pouring himself a glass for himself he sat in front of her and watch her eat. Lilah would find a pause during eating to talk as she asked Daniel if he was Daniel Revils and Daniel was reluctant to respond and identify himself. Politely Daniel would correct her by affirming him to be Daniel. Lilah introduced herself as an agent for the music industry, which interested Daniel. With a conversation going with Daniel asking Lilah questions about the record company she works for, Lilah would offer Daniel a preposition for a job as a pianist. Daniel accepted the offer and would ask for details as Lilah told him she had the papers at home. Lilah knew that her charade was not her ploy to get Daniel where she wanted him as her words and expressions were becoming seductive. She rubbed her foot on Daniel's shin as I sign of allurement. The sensation struck Daniel feeling aroused as he could anticipate and confirm he was getting laid tonight. Reading the reaction on Daniel's face when she touched him physically she broadened her smile aware she's sexually enticed Daniel.

Lilah took Daniel home in her car and lead him to her apartment where she slipped off her high heels feeling comfortable to walk barefooted around her home. She told Daniel to relax on her couch as she fetches a bottle of red wine she stored in her kitchen. Daniel leaned back on Lilah's expensive and luxury sofa which, paid exquisite comfort rewarding someone after a hard days work. Lilah sat down with Daniel and poured each other a glass as they begun to socialise with Lilah leading on with personal questions. Daniel would deepen himself into his own past where he told Lilah his past and present troubles. In the middle of his confabulation he sensed fingernails stroke his helix as they worked to the hair that hung above. Lilah would interlaced her hand through Daniel's think hair as it sensationalised him and he faced her expecting and yearning a kiss. Lilah anticipated Daniel's reaction when he faced her as she leaned forward to kiss him as Daniel forced his mouth into hers and they would rapidly smooch. Daniel could taste the lipstick on her lips as it caked his mouth and Lilah's lipstick mouth would be smudged. Lilah would grab handfuls of Daniel's hair tugging it and Daniel would move his hands all over her body taking her breasts in his hands and squeezing them. Lilah felt the pinch of Daniel's squeeze and her panties being torn off as Daniel had them gripped by his thumb.

Lilah would immediately tell him to stop as she would ask Daniel to wait In her bedroom for her. Lilah would go to her bathroom as Daniel waits patiently for her until she comes out standing by the frame of her bredroom door. She's wearing her bra and panties that are laced and are coloured black. She stride towards Daniel who was sitting excitedly on her bed waiting for her to make her first move on him.

Lilah begun posing herself sexually in front of Daniel like an expert stripper who Daniel has encountered before and paid them. She would stand out of reach of Daniel and would continue to dance in front of him. Daniel was satisfied with the act so far and would watch Lilah closely hoping she would undo her bra and strip off her panties. Lilah would do so and exhibit her breasts and sex organs that further erected Daniel he couldn't sit still. Lilah would begin to touch him below his waist as Daniel tensed his leg muscles so his legs wouldn't spasm.

It became clear to Daniel that Lilah was simply teasing him unlike any stripper has done to Daniel in the past strip club visits. Daniel would have his clothes stripped off personally by Lilah as he would touch him with the mouth with kisses and hickies. Lilah would work her way up from below Daniel's waist and to his mouth where she bit his lip hard he would taste his own blood which Daniel had the pleasure of tasting.

Daniel would eventually get frustrated from all the teasing and get agitated as he demanded for sex. Lilah smiled and laughed at Daniel's frustration knowing she got a reaction would then permit Daniel to fornicate with her. Daniel would eagerly move Lilah into the position he wanted and would copulate her as Daniel growled in pleasure.

Daniel noticed something strange, he hadn't yet climaxed knowing he enjoyed Lilah but her body wasn't giving him the concluding pleasure to intercourse. He would try other positions, switch apertures of her body and do other sexual acts but none of them worked. The ejaculation problems would become a frustration to him as he got rough with Lilah and put his hand around her throat. Submitting to his unavailing desire to cum he flung himself away from Lilah and violently thrashed around the room. He put his fists through her floor and trashed her furniture which scared Lilah as she backed off in a corner to put on a robe. Lilah would witness Daniel's transformation into his true demon form which impressed Lilah who smiled with pleasure knowing she fulfilled her assignment. She would welcome Daniel and then radio in armed associates to seize Daniel. Daniel's now superior strength would make him an impossible asset to seize with the equipment they were armed with. Some of the attackers would be torn like paper dolls by Daniel causing a bloody mess and even scaring some of the soldiers.

When the surviving soldiers including Lilah stood back giving Daniel space he store at them growling. His snap with his jaws struck fear in bottom of everyone's hearts. Daniel would turn to face the window and crash through it where he begun to run on the walls of the buildings to make his getaway.

Wolfram & Hart wouldn't give up so soon in trying to apprehend Daniel as they would send helicopters after him.

When the ordeal of reverting Daniel back to his more human form, Lilah would comprehend that Daniel was too powerful to take in alive to study.

On the night that Angel would become Angelus again and would cause chaos within his headquarters, Lilah would be present. Lilah would be stabbed by a possessed Cordelia during the havoc that ensued. Daniel would come across the dying Lilah and take her in his arms cradling her head making a comforting cushion for her head. Lilah would make remarks about Daniel's agenda and claims his ideals of good as pretentious. Daniel would remark Lilah back as a cold woman who wouldn't give a chance at love. Lilah laughed at the statement and told Daniel that she had loved before. Being close to dying she would sing Abba's Chiquitita as Daniel would join her in the singing to but in a silent monotone. When the singing ended so did Lilah's life as she died in Daniel's arms that were never clean of the people he'd killed before. Smiling down at her deceased corpse, Daniel saw a beauty about her comforting death as he laid her body gently. Daniel parted from her body and pursued his next intention.

Satan

Known to men as a force of evil and an "opposer" to God someone that is worshipped or reviled by groups or individuals. Satan is an entity with many chaste aspects that some will consider a sign of evil or a sign of rebellion.

Satan's origins would enunciate him to be known as a former angel that was casted out from the Heavens by God. Many depictions and adaptions of Satan's origin have been written and foretold. Satan rebelled against God either disagreeing with his laws and conformities or trying to be God's most beloved child by disregarding others.

Satan resides in his own dominion known as Hell and would await the souls of evil men or those rejected by God. Those unfortunate souls would be forever tortured and endure excruciating pain for all eternity. Hell is used as a metaphor to scare individuals to abide and accept God as he will promise tranquillity and hospitality in the afterlife. Atheists would often consider Heaven and Hell as being life itself and is something you inevitably sustain as you live life.

Religious fanatics would posit nearly everything or even indulging to the outside world and it's amenities as a sin. Those who didn't confess their sins would be rejected by God and would be descended into hell.

Some say God exists by those that believe in him but have never been able to prove of his existence. Atheists would consider those who did claim to have received a sign or message from God to be insane. Jesus was considered to be a maniac with schizophrenia who preached to many people to accept Christianity.

Those that believe in Satan reckon he would buy a person's soul in exchange for something they desire. Once the deal has been made, Satan would have control of that person and would be guaranteed a position in Hell or yield to do his bidding.

Many religious people renounced their faith because something bad happened in their life like a loved one dies or an evil person is blessed. Religious people believe that if they do good to others and follow the bible, good things will come to them.

Daniel Revils would experience what some would call God's logic and the Meaning of life. Daniel's family and upbringing was never religious but Daniel believed that science was not an explanation to everything. There was always an explanation how everything came into the world that even the depths of scientific research couldn't unravel. Daniel concluded that Science explains how but not why and assumes it means an all-powerful entity had an idea for it all.

Living a life of what he called paradise and utopia in Toulouse, Daniel thought it was a blessing from God. When Daniel and his family would move to England and would experience the hardship of life he asked himself questions he wouldn't find answers to. Daniel would question to God in his prayers why he was given and then taken from him but never got answers.

Daniel's rejection to God was expressed when he accepted Satan's offer and would go on a killing spree. From what Daniel had read and was taught about Satan, Daniel thought there is an unknown agenda to Satan. When the three angels apprehended Daniel, he was preached to not give up on humanity and take control of his own destiny. They advocated him to not allow Satan to take control of his life and understand that he's not the answer to bettering life.

Daniel would spend years taking up his duty as the Minder and be free of Satan's influence and control. Satan always had his eye fixed on Daniel and would find ways to interact with him so he could seduce him to take up his unfulfilled mission. Without any interaction from Satan, Daniel had begun to find his own answers Instead of allowing himself to be converted. Daniel would believe that God didn't create life or the world to be perfect, he would want humans to live with problems and solve them. Satan, Daniel believed was a rebel and nothing less who would not let any obstacle get in the way of his ideas.

When Daniel accepted Ethan Rayne as his new mentor, Satan got his chance to reach out to Daniel and tempt him. Before Daniel would hear a word from Satan he would ask him questions he was always wanting to know. Satan confessed Daniel his ideas and agenda, Satan would explain he's no one's servant and no one stands higher than him. He views humans as vulnerable beings and instruments of their own destruction who are guilty of self-indulge and desire. What Satan considers makes them vulnerable is the answers they search and will never find and desires they would do anything to obtain.

One of Daniel's other questions was if he considers himself evil and Satan would reply with, "what do you think?" and "what is Evil?". Daniel would be overcome by those questions and would respond by claiming Satan as not evil and only a rebel like Daniel always considered. Daniel then answered himself Satan's second question on what Evil is, after hesitation Daniel would answer it's an opinion not a fact. Daniel would express his opinion of what many consider evil to only be called inhumane and disregard for lives and welfare of others. Satan would question if Daniel was everything he said about his opinion of evil and Daniel would deny it.

Daniel would ask his final question of what Satan wants and Satan would give Daniel an answer. Satan responds that he wants to be above every being and be free from the insanity of mankind. Satan expresses his disgust about the selfishness of humans and how they pathetically demand answers from God. Concluding his answer to Daniel, he said he can't promise Daniel satisfaction to what he views as paradise but will reward him for his efforts the best he can.

After a moment of silence Satan asked Daniel what he was going to do now and Daniel would respond, "what I think is right". Before Satan could get a reaction for the answer he received, Daniel continued his words to Satan. Daniel confirmed that Satan is his enemy and if he deems his plans as what he calls evil, he will stop him. Without making the statement provoking Daniel thanked Satan for answering his questions and hopes he continues doing what he does.

Daniel takes his leave as Satan smiled with agreement being satisfied that Daniel has become the rebel Satan always was.

L'une Masqué

During the occurrence of the First Evil in Sunnydale a masked figure always appeared before Daniel. The figure would wear dark robes with a mask that had a smiling face on it that seemed mischievous and intimidating. Whenever this mysterious figure was around Daniel would start reflecting feeling pain he had experienced in the past both physical and physiological. Daniel's psychosis and behaviour pattern would act up which was making the Scooby gang feel concerned for Daniel. They would question and untroubled Daniel on what it was he reflected on and how it's got something to do with the past. Daniel knew it had something to do with the past and the figure connects with some guy he knew in the past that inflicted pain on him.

The Alliance between the Scooby gang and the Potential slayers didn't think it was a big concern for the cerebrations Daniel received. This would become a liability as Daniel would have violent outbursts when he had dreams about the cerebrations, as they slowly became distinct memories. When Willow and Anya would try to calm Daniel's hysteria which would turn into inconsolable rage and would wreck havoc on everyone present. Buffy, Giles and Spike rushed in to subdue Daniel who was strangling one of the potentials Kennedy to death. When Daniel was held down by Buffy and Spike, Giles tranquilised Daniel putting him to sleep. Luckily nobody else was injured but he had scared so many people they were too afraid to go near him.

Giles knew that the situation had now become serious and needed to be taken care of. Daniel was strapped down to a table for the other's safety and was often attended by Giles, Buffy, Anya and Willow. Giles would try to help Daniel by using some psychology on him by being able to help Daniel remember. The first thing Giles would contemplate on doing was using hypnosis to get identification on the person who apparently scarred Daniel. As the hypnosis begun Daniel was asleep but was able to communicate with Giles as he spoke to Daniel. The first thing Daniel would recover was the location where the traumatic experience took place. Daniel dreamt he was at the familiar location in the recess park at his school where he was all alone. Giles would question who else was there and Daniel would respond school kids and then would talk about a group of kids. Daniel would then mention they called him over and pretended to be friendly with him. They would then ask him if questions which were normal questions that anyone would ask when getting to know a person better. Subsequently they became silly personal questions that Daniel didn't feel to comfortable answering. Daniel was then asked if he had money he could lend them and assuming they were his friends he would give them money he'd been saving for a Sega CD.

This was the only amount of information he could give Giles before he woke himself up shouting and cursing. His ranting and raving was obviously relating to what the group of kids did to him despite the kindness he bestowed on them. He thrashed with rage and continued to curse and shout until Willow would turn up to calm Daniel down. Daniel calmed down after he saw Willow looking at him with serene in her eyes. Daniel cried and wept as he asked why those kids did what they did to him, which Willow could not answer. Willow wiped Daniel's face of tears and cleaned his nose for him as she would recover from his emotional scene.

Willow knew that Giles' hypnosis on Daniel wouldn't be sufficient and would have to move to more effective measures. Her idea was to dive into Daniel's mind to witness his memories of when these kids bullied him. Giles agreed with the idea and would allow Willow to dive into Daniel's subconscious.

Willow would find herself in the exact time and place when Daniel met them and when they begun to know him and see him as a potential victim. Willow would listen to their conversations and saw where it was going, knowing Daniel was mixing in with those who weren't his friends. She then would witness horrific abuse Daniel suffered which was physical and enough for Daniel to slowly get the hint he was being bullied. Willow would then witness the aftermath of how it all effected Daniel making him feel insecure, traumatised and defeated.

When Willow apperceived of what she thought was enough information to help Daniel, she shared it with Giles and Buffy. Willow would point out one member of the group of kids, a bulky short blonde kid around the same age as Daniel at the time. He was identified as Martin Langdon as Willow would share that information with Giles and Buffy. Giles would think that the masked figure could be a ghost of Langdon or someone that obtained supernatural power and is back to settle a score with Daniel.

Willow would do some researching on the internet about Martin Langdon and would come across his records. She browsed the net and thought the best place to start was websites with articles about Daniel Revils. After skimming along the inscriptions she would then come across a separate article about one of Daniel's victims. The victim was a young woman called Katie Holloman who attended the same college as Martin and they begun dating. When they both finished college they moved in together and got jobs. They were about to have a baby and then get married but that was all hindered when Daniel murdered Martin's girlfriend in their own home. The murder drove Martin off balance and he became vengeful and full of hate, he swore an oath he would find her killer.

This article alone would contain the answers Willow was looking for but it didn't provide the answer if he was still alive or not. At least Willow, Giles and Buffy know why he's come for Daniel to add salt to Daniel's wounds before avenging the death of his soon to be wife. They both agreed that Martin must confront Daniel so Daniel can face his nemesis.

It wasn't guaranteed that they would be able to find Martin around Sunnydale without a wild goose chase. Their other resort was to question Daniel about what he remembered about Martin Langdon and his gang. They decided to treat Daniel like a friend and not like a prisoner by releasing him from his bonds and getting him to talk.

When Daniel was freed, he talked about everything he remembered and how raw Martin and his gang made him feel. Daniel stated that Martin and his gang made him understand and see how cruel humans can be. He was so scarred by the event he almost stopped trusting humans completely and almost lost his confidence.

Buffy would question Daniel why he killed Katie despite the fact she did nothing wrong and was unaware of Martin's former bullying nature. Daniel answered he consider her to be a blessing that Martin never deserved and he thought by killing her he would scar him just like Martin scarred him. He knew that Katie was innocent and has regretted it many times thinking he could have taken other alternatives. Sometimes Daniel wished he could just abduct her and show her what Martin was really like and demonise him. Rage and other emotional baggage got the best of him and he killed her by stabbing after making her beg for her life.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear the story and the room would be inaudible until Willow uttered the first words. Willow thanked Daniel for confessing and was happy to hear how Daniel did regret killing Katie.

Daniel was allowed free and to try and interact with the world above, not without the weariness of the potentials as he walked by them. As Daniel walked into the back yard he heard someone call his name prompting him to turn around. To Daniel's surprise he saw the masked figure stand before him and asked him if he remembers who he is. Daniel responds by calling him by his real name, after a pause the masked figure laughs and removes his mask. Martin's intimidating, mischievous and wantonness smile is revealed before Daniel as he pouts with anger never forgetting a face that was so fawning.

The sun begun dimming turning daylight into night time and then light from the sky was shone down on them so they could see each other. The Potentials and the rest of the alliance rush out to become spectators for the confrontation between Martin and Daniel. Rage was already building up between the two as they begun taunting each other with questions and how they despise one another.

Martin considers himself to be the hero compared to Daniel because he doesn't murder people. He only wants to humiliate Daniel and make sure he lives a life of suffering as retribution for killing his fiancée.

Daniel explained to Martin how much he scarred him and admitting how foolish he was to trust him and his friends. He established to Martin at least he fought for a cause and doesn't fight for entertainment or sick pleasure like Martin did back then.

Martin retorts that Daniel is weak for letting old scars get the best of him and not moving on with his life. Daniel retorts back by agreeing he let those old scars get the best of him but compares the same to him by not getting over the death of his fiancée. Daniel condemns Martin as inconsiderate and having disregard for other's feelings.

They come to a conclusion with eachother that there is no reasoning between them and their only resort is to fight.

The Alliance are unable to intervene the fight and are left with no choice but to watch Martin and Daniel try and finish the fight.

They charged towards each other yelling with unbearable scorn and would unleash their blows upon one another. Martin's fighting style was underground boxing style but was obviously tempted to use prohibited rules the referee would announce before the fight. Daniel would use his Chinese martial art style and had picked up some new moves that none of his allies have observed yet.

The fight seemed unwinnable and undecided with no clear victory for either fighter and both would inflict horrific injuries. In the course of the fight they both became exhausted and would collapse in front of each other. Out of energy and badly injured they tried taunting and insulting each other, even trying to spit at each other to have the last strike. Their mouths were too dry and were out of breath to be able to utter a word or even make a word they uttered clear for anyone to interpret. The force field around them that stopped anyone intervening faded as members of the Alliance would rush in and carry both of them inside.

Once inside, Martin was subdued and was being nursed while Daniel had the same done for him but wasn't treated as hostile. Daniel would wake up having his wounds treated by Nadine as Anya would bring in medical supplies and to assist Nadine. Buffy, Willow and Giles would enter the room and discussed the fight they had witnessed. Buffy assumed that Martin and Daniel were being used by the First Evil to kill each other and cause destruction by their obsession to kill one another. Daniel expresses his awareness that he will have his trust ruthlessly abused again by someone he comes across in the future. As for scars themselves, Daniel expects new scars to be imposed on him and he has to deal with them the right way and allow them to heal.

Below Daniel was where Martin was apprehended and was interrogated by Faith until Buffy took over the interrogation. Martin was interrogated if he was taking orders from the First Evil which Martin denied and explained it was a deal he made with him. The First Evil would give Martin Daniel if he would cause psychological pain on him and he would be driven to madness. Buffy disgraced Martin as a bully and hoped he was happy for destroying lives for his own amusement, she almost came close to striking him. Martin annotated that he was never asking for Daniel to commit suicide he only expected him to let it pass him. Buffy would walk off leaving Martin feeling there's nothing more to say to him.

Willow devised a plan that Xander would think it was time travelling Willow was considering. Upon hearing this Willow construed the details by saying it's diving into a dream sequence and interacting with memories. Willow hoped that this would put Daniel's scars buoyant and help him almost forget the daunting experience with Martin.

Everyone present agreed and allowed Willow to begin with the procedure. With Willow and Daniel alone in the room, Willow cradled Daniel's head in her arms. She would help Daniel sleep by singing to him and stroking his face, Daniel would drift off into sleep with Willow falling asleep too.

Willow would find herself in the school that Daniel attended, being younger around the same age as Daniel. She found Daniel wondering around alone in the playground. She used this opportunity to approach Daniel and try to make friends with him. She greeted Daniel as he amicably greeted her back and she would ask Daniel for his name. Daniel introduced himself and Willow would introduce herself too but used a fake name, Willow scanned the area and found Martin and his gang. Hoping that they are not taking any notice of him and will ignore him, Willow asks Daniel if he'd like to read together. Daniel accepted Willow's suggestion and they would go off in their own space and read a science book together.

Willow and Daniel would develop a close bond and Daniel would evade the attention of Martin and his gang. This was short lived as they would draw their attention to Willow and Daniel and mock them thinking they were a couple. Willow would elucidate that they were only friends and Daniel would feel a bit shocked already possessing romantic feelings for Willow. Daniel conceded and nodded his head in agreement. But despite them knowing Willow and Daniel were only friends, they still hovered over them. One of the members of the gang picked his nose and tried wiping it on Willow's sweater and Daniel would get up and push him away. This did stir into a violent encounter as Martin himself would intervene and both he and Daniel wrestled each other to the ground. One of the teacher's who was on playground duty would break up the fight and handle the outburst that broke out.

Lessons begun as Willow would sit next to Daniel during lessons and when it was lunchtime they would have lunch together. Daniel would invite her over to his house and they would play Sonic the headgehog 2 together on the Sega Mega drive.

The following week would return to normal in school with Martin and his gang not bothering Willow and Daniel anymore. Willow knew her work was done and Daniel's would be able to live his schooldays free from Martin and his gang's tyranny. The traumatic event with Daniel being betrayed after he built so much trust for Martin and his gang was prevented. Willow was ready to break them both out of it, she would let Daniel have one last moment with her.

During break time, Willow and Daniel sat on the fresh green grass on a warm spring day making the scene serene and pleasant. Daniel made Willow a daisy bracelet and put it on her wrist as Willow charmingly thanked Daniel. After a pause with Willow and Daniel smiling at each other Daniel nervously tried to kiss Willow. Willow would cringe and would lean back with Daniel flinching away and gazing at the ground apologising. Daniel was on the verge of tears and Willow would move Daniel's face to face hers as she smile and would kiss Daniel on the forehead.

The kiss Willow bestowed on Daniel woke them both up and they were in the same place where they were left alone. Willow hoped that Daniel wouldn't remember her from her dream. Daniel's first communication with Willow was about what had happened and Willow answered Daniel. She clarified that Daniel stayed up late last night and slept a lot in the day. Daniel was satisfied with the information and was asked by Willow to come downstairs to get something to eat.

Willow fixed him something to eat and after Daniel expressed his gratitude he asked Willow if he ever told her she reminded him of his guardian angel from school. Willow responded with a smile and said she never heard Daniel say that and thanked him for it feeling lauded.

Daniel would confront Martin in the room where he was held and when Martin saw Daniel enter he seemed more agitated than ever. Martin only remembers Daniel from school as someone he attempted to bully once. He still remembers Daniel as the one who killed his girlfriend as Daniel recalls that not feeling bothered by the memory. Martin contempt Daniel as evil and shouldn't be allowed to live, Martin moves to softly crying and thrashes to get free from the chair he's bonded to. He runs out of words to further contempt Daniel but submits knowing it has no effect, he then requests Daniel to kill him. With Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander and Faith watching Daniel would draw out one of his pistols and point it against Martin's forehead. Buffy glooms at Daniel as if she disapproves of Daniel trying to kill him in cold blood. Daniel then smiles removing the muzzle of the pistol away from Martin and gloated by telling him he wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. Everyone exits the room feeling relieved that Daniel didn't kill Martin and he was left to lick his wounds. Daniel would place his pistol down on the table intending to dismantle and clean both his pistols. When Daniel's back was turned he would hear Martin's voice shout from behind. Daniel turned and saw Martin with the gun that Daniel had left on the table and everyone would witness Daniel's possible demise. Martin gazed Daniel in the eyes and laughed sadistically and confirmed that they were used by the First evil to fuel energy with the hate and compel for violence to make him more powerful. They were never meant to kill each other only they can take their own life or another adversary. He cursed that Daniel will never find peace and will live to suffer. After Martin concluded those words of he aimed the muzzle under his chin and pulled the trigger making a mess on the ceiling. Martin fell dead and many of the potentials in the room screamed in horror to attest a suicide by gunshot. The room would be filled with some Potentials crying as Daniel approached Martin's corpse and showed a sign of respect. He spoke on how Martin's suffering has now ended and declaring himself as no better than he was. Martin was no murderer but he did psychologically damage many people for amusement and personal gain. Daniel however considers himself doing what he thinks is right but knows that some will consider him a monster.

Daniel continues his speech by stating that those that don't agree with what he said should expel him from the alliance. If there did happen to be another Martin out there in the world he would fight him and put an end to his reign of terror and his self indulge. Daniel would request those that believe that people like Martin are worth fighting against should raise their hand. Some instantly raise their hand while others take a moment's hesitation to raise their hand to concur. When it seemed everyone agreed or at least saw a point or perspective in Daniel's speech, Daniel thanked them and encouraged them to believe in themselves.

Buffy would then have a small discussion with Daniel who he never saw Buffy raise her hand when Daniel asked for everyone's opinion on the Martin subject. Reluctant to admit to anything Daniel believes in, Buffy admits that she partly agrees with what Daniel is fighting for. She even discloses that she's disgusted with Martin's wrong doings and would fight foes like him too if they ever come across her. She then hugs Daniel understanding the psychological burden it has impacted on his life that no one so initially innocent should have to endure.

Daniel comprehends about the scars Martin gives him and ponders about how weak but also how strong they made him feel at times. Looking back at the encounter and the hatred they've built for each other, Daniel does admit Martin to be the victor. Daniel was destroyed and robbed of the life he could have had as a legendary inventor that could have impacted the world of science. Martin is in his afterlife where he no longer feels the pain and sorrow that Daniel will feel still residing in the human world. Other than that it's up to Daniel to still live life and heal from all fresh scars and old ones.


End file.
